


Kruk lub kłopoty to moja specjalność

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam, Psychological Torture, Raymond Chandler, Temporary Amnesia, Writing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sezon 8, po odcinku z Kryptą Lucyfera, koszmar dżinna, amnezja Deana znowu robiącego za pobitą sierotkę Marysię, dużo cytatów z Sin City, Kruka i Raymonda Chandlera, Sam ratujący brata we śnie i Miriam, kobieta mocno po czterdziestce, niespełniona pisarka z nadmiernym pociągiem do alkoholu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Zawsze stoję na przegranej pozycji. To moja specjalność._  
_Raymond Chandler – Siostrzyczka_

Nad Miastem zapadał zmierzch. Ten prawdziwy, bo symboliczny zapadł już dawno temu. Nie bawmy się w półsłówka, było ciemno jak diabli, bo lampy świeciły na pół gwizdka, pokonane niedoborami w elektrowni i wandalami uwielbiającymi dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, księżyc wznosił się w niedorozwiniętym nowiu, a miazmaty nieprawości unoszące się nad Dzielnicą Rozpusty stały się niemal niemacalne, wsiąkając w serca mieszkańców jak czarny dym. Wąskie domostwa cisnęły się do siebie niczym przestraszone szczeniaki – głupi pomysł, biorąc pod uwagę, że większość szczeniaków skończyła w zimnej rzece. Słońce czasami wstawało, a jakże, ale wolało się do tego nie przyznawać, zasłaniając ołowianymi chmurami. Nocne niebo nie pozostawało mu dłużne – kto w Mieście by chciał widzieć gwiazdy, jakże przereklamowane? Na skrzydłach mizernego wiatru nad dachami unosił się kruk, zwiastun umarłych, ale nawet jemu nie chciało się przywoływać dusz i zaprowadzać sprawiedliwości. Zapewne również przecenianej. Spojrzał wypukłym, czarnym okiem na wieżę wznoszącą się nad miastem jak gnijący kieł i odwrócił wzrok. Nie jego sprawa.  
„Pozbądźcie się ciała” powiedział stojący na środku wieży Malcolm Carter. „Wrzućcie do rzeki, zakopcie, spalcie, nieważne – do rana ma go tutaj nie być”. Było to jedyne epitafium, na które mógł liczyć Dean, choć i tak ledwo je słyszał. Człowiek leżący w kałuży własnej krwi na terakotowych płytkach pokoju zabaw Malcolma, słyszy niewiele. Rozcięty łuk brwiowy, rozbita warga, połamane palce lewej ręki, popękane żebra, ślady razów na nagim ciele od stóp do głowy - nic dziwnego, że wydawało im się, że nie żyje. Tym razem Malcolm przesadził, jak zdarzało mu się wcześniej. Słowa „Pozbądźcie się ciała” nie padały w tym pokoju po raz pierwszy i zapewne nie po raz ostatni, co nie było żadną pociechą.  
Odpłynął na dobre.  
Ocknął się zaplątany w folię, zawieszony w powietrzu i rozhuśtywany jak wahadło. Bolało i było mu niedobrze, ale nie zdołał wydać z siebie najcichszego dźwięku. Spadał skądś i dokądś - nie wiedział dokąd, dopóki nie plusnęło i wokół niego nie zamknęła się zimna toń. Wrzucili  
go do wody. Gdzieżby indziej. Miasto zwykle pozbywało się śmieci, wyrzucając je do rzeki.  
Zimno było gorsze od braku powietrza. Zakłuło jak tysiące szpilek w obolałym ciele. Brudna woda zalała go lodowatym całunem. Niemrawo poruszył się, próbując wydostać z foliowego worka. Woda była wszędzie wokół, nie kojąca, ale śmierdząca mułem, przeraźliwie zimna i dusząca. Szarpnął się rozpaczliwie, chociaż każde poruszenie było bólem. Rozcapierzone palce prawej ręki rwały folię na strzępy. Lewa dłoń była całkiem bezużyteczna. Opadał na dno jak kamień, mimo że rzucał się niczym ryba na haczyku. Zbity do nieprzytomności znalazł w sobie dosyć siły, by wyplątać się z worka na śmieci, ale nie potrafił wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Pod wodą zatracił rozeznanie kierunków. Tracił oddech, przytomność i nadzieję, której i tak nie miał zbyt wiele. W cholerę z nadzieją. Jeszcze jeden łyk wody i będzie po wszystkim.  
Uderzył o coś i odruchowo się tego uchwycił. Zakotwiczył. Podgniły słup był obrośnięty glonami. Za pierwszym wznosił się następny i następny. Podciągnął się wyżej, wpijając palce w śliskie drewno. Błogosławione powietrze wdarło mu się do gardła i płuc. Przed nim w ciemnościach majaczył ciemniejszy zarys pomostu. Przywarł do niego, kaszląc, wypluwając wodę i walcząc o oddech. Gdzie pomost, musi być i brzeg. Rzeka rzuciła go na płyciznę i dalej – na piasek. Wczołgał się na niego na czworakach i zgięty wpół, zwymiotował wodą i żółcią. Ból nasilił się i szarpał go jak wygłodniałe zwierzę.  
Ledwo zauważył, że przy pomoście zapaliło się blade, punktowe światło, a jaśniejsze zabłysło w oknach pobliskiego domu. Usłyszał szczekanie i z domostwa wypadł kudłaty cień, który rzucił się w jego stronę z niskim warkotem. Boże, dopomóż. Nie zdechł pod razami Malcolma i jego ludzi i nie utopił się tylko po to, by mógł go zagryźć wielki, czarny pies. Instynktownie, chociaż bez większego sensu, zasłonił głowę rękoma i skulił się, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Jednak zamiast kłów i pazurów poczuł na boku zimny nos i ciepły język. Albo pies go smakował, albo nie miał zamiaru zagryzać. Pozwolił sobie spojrzeć na czarny pysk obdarzony wielkim nosem i brązowymi oczyma, entuzjastycznie liżący go po twarzy.  
Za psem zamajaczyła kobieca postać w bluzie z kapturem.  
\- Co znalazłaś, Tara? – spytała spokojnie. – Co też wyrzuciło na nasz brzeg – syrenkę? Hm, trytona?  
Podeszła bliżej, przyklękając przy skulonej na ziemi postaci i lekko odepchnęła psa, przesłaniającego jej widok. Mężczyzna był nagi i mokry, pokryty niezliczonymi sińcami i otarciami, na pół przytomny i zwinięty w pozycji embrionalnej. Jedno było pewne - sam sobie tego nie zrobił. Nawet gdyby próbował się utopić, po drodze nie zaliczyłby tylu przeszkód.  
\- Skąd się wziąłeś? - mruknęła, z dłonią o centymetr nad jego poranionym bokiem. Jak nic  
miał połamane żebra. - Kim jesteś?  
\- Nikim – wydusił, wciąż ledwo łapiąc oddech palący jak ogień piekieł.  
Ile razy to słyszał? Jesteś nikim. Nikt po tobie nie zapłacze. Nikt nie opłakuje wyrzutków wziętych prosto z ulicy, bez rodziny i przyjaciół. Jesteś nikim i nikt się o ciebie nie upomni. Więc bądź grzeczny, a może jeszcze chwilę pożyjesz.  
Pies prychnął, jakby się z nim zupełnie nie zgadzał, a kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Kto ci to zrobił? – spytała ostrzej.  
Skupił wzrok na jej twarzy. Ciemne włosy i ciemne oczy, kontrastujące z bladą skórą, pełne usta, pociągnięte ciemną szminką, markowa bluza z kapturem i drogi zegarek na ręku. Musiała mieć pieniądze. Tylko ludzie z pieniędzmi - w mieście, gdzie liczył się każdy skrawek ziemi - miewali rezydencje nad rzeką.  
\- Carterowie – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie, instynktownie próbując spojrzeć przez ramię na miasto – morze świateł na horyzoncie. Rzeka wyrzuciła go daleko na przedmieściach, ale nawet stąd widać było górującą nad miastem wieżę Carter Inc. i most San Antonio, z którego go zrzucili. – Malcolm.  
\- Nasz pan i władca – mruknęła kobieta tonem całkowicie pozbawionym szacunku. – Skurwysyn bez serca.  
Całkowicie by się nią zgodził, gdyby nowy atak kaszlu na przygiął go do ziemi, wyrywając z ust niechciany wrzask, gdy padając, przygniótł sobie lewą rękę. Pies parsknął i pocieszająco liznął go po boku.  
\- Spokój, Tara – burknęła kobieta, czochrając kudłaty łeb, a jednocześnie starając się ocenić, czy mężczyzna zdoła wstać i przejść parę kroków, czy też będzie musiała pójść po koc i zatargać go do domu. Diabli nadali. Najchętniej wrzuciłaby go z powrotem do wody albo zostawiła na brzegu, żeby sczezł do rana. Byłby mniejszy kłopot, zwłaszcza, jeśli to sprawka Carterów. Ale nie, musiała robić za dobrą Samarytankę.  
\- Dasz radę wstać? – burknęła, próbując objąć go wpół i dźwignąć. Woda nie do końca zmyła krew. Nigdy nie widziała kogoś tak poobijanego i posiniaczonego – jakby na jego ciele nie ostał się skrawek nietkniętej skóry. - Trzeba cię zawieźć do szpitala.  
\- Nie do szpitala – zaoponował słabo, czepiając się kobiety prawą ręką i z trudem utrzymując równowagę w pionie. Pęknięte żebra przemieściły się z chrzęstem, ostry ból szarpnął lewy bok i podbrzusze, zapiekły cięcia na nogach i opuchnięte stopy. – Znajdą mnie.  
\- Uch, myślisz, że jesteś dla nich aż tak ważny? – parsknęła, przejmując na siebie większość ciężaru jego ciała i krzywiąc się, gdy poczuła, jak woda zmieszaną z krwią przemacza jej bluzę.  
Mężczyzna był zimny, mokry i trząsł się jak galareta. Kręcący się pod nogami pies nie ułatwiał przejścia kilku kroków na rozświetlony taras.  
\- Nie mam czym zapłacić – jęknął niedoszły topielec. Głowa zwieszała mu się na pierś, więc zbyt dobrze nie widziała jego twarzy. Za to im bliżej domu byli, tym wyraźniej widziała otarcia, sińce, cięcia i ślady po przypaleniach. Ktoś potraktował go gorzej niż przysłowiowy worek treningowy. Biedak.  
\- Ja mam – mruknęła, holując go krok po kroku ku rozsuwanym drzwiom. – Ale pojmuję, nie do szpitala. Zadzwonię do znajomego lekarza - nie ma to jak wizyta domowa o pierwszej w nocy.  
\- Proszę… - wymamrotał nieprzytomnie.  
\- Dziękuję – odparła odruchowo, uśmiechając się krzywo. Co za wersal.  
W salonie podprowadziła go do kanapy i okryła pledem w indiańskie wzory, zawijając w kokon. Pies natychmiast przysiadł u jego stóp i położył mu wielki łeb na kolanach. Mężczyzna dalej trząsł się niekontrolowanie, zaciskając prawą rękę na skraju koca.  
\- Chcesz coś do picia? – spytała kobieta, po czym prychnęła sama do siebie. – Taaa, gadam głupoty, chyba właśnie dosyć się napiłeś. Ale może coś na rozgrzewkę? I na znieczulenie?  
Pospiesznie podeszła do barku stojącego nieopodal imponującego zestawu stereofonicznego i nalała Southern Comfort do dwóch szklanek. Podając mu jedną z nich – nie mógł się zdecydować, czy puścić koc, czy nie – uważniej przyjrzała się jego twarzy. Był blady jak upiór. Z rozciętego łuku brwiowego pod wpływem ciepła znowu zaczęła płynąć krew, spływając wzdłuż skrzydełek jakimś cudem nietkniętego nosa, plamiąc posiniaczony policzek, spuchnięte wargi i nieogolony podbródek. Miał oczy zaszczutego zwierzęcia, do tego zielone jak u kota. Zęby zaszczękały na krawędzi szklanki, którą chętnie trzymałby oburącz, gdyby druga ręka nie była bezwładna. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby za chwilę miał się osunąć na kanapę w postaci zwłok. Sądząc z tego, co widziała nad rzeką i holując go do domu, podtopienie było najmniejszym z jego zmartwień.  
\- Imię jakieś masz? – spytała bezwiednie, pociągając ze szklanki solidny łyk, a jednocześnie wyciągając drugą rękę, jakby chciała powstrzymać go przed mówieniem. – Tylko bez „jestem nikim” i takich tam.  
\- Dean – wyszczękał. Dobrze było przypomnieć sobie, że miał jakieś imię. Chociaż nie pamiętał, skąd przybył i dokąd zmierzał. Imię było jego jedynym drogowskazem, co z tego, że chwilowo połamanym i zwalonym w pył drogi. Na pewno coś znaczyło. Coś ważnego.  
\- Mhm, a ja Miriam, więc można uznać, że zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni – kobieta uniosła szklankę w geście salutowania. – A teraz Tara dotrzyma ci towarzystwa, a ja idę wezwać kawalerię, czyli doktora Bransona. W międzyczasie bądź tak łaskaw i mi tutaj nie umieraj.  
Roztrzęsiony, obolały i dręczony nudnościami mężczyzna pomyślał, że się postara. Chociaż nie obiecuje. Czuł, że rozpada się na maleńkie kawałeczki, z których każdy bolał równie mocno. Nieuważnie odstawił szklankę z whisky na kanapę i wczepił palce prawej dłoni w futro psa, jakby chciał zakotwiczyć się na miejscu. Pies sapnął i polizał go po ręku, mocniej opierając potężny łeb o koc i wydając z siebie pełne zadowolenia sapnięcie. Nic się nie martw, człowieku, popilnuję cię.  
*  
Wcześniej

Malcolm Carter mieszkał z rodziną przy Santa Fe Avenue w Chanute, niedaleko marketu Wal-Marta, co bardzo sobie chwalił, jako że nie musiał jeździć po kolejne sześciopaki Budweisera wysłużonym fordem, ryzykując powtórną utratę prawa jazdy. Do tego do knajpy El Pueblito Mexican miał 5 minut na piechotę, co chwalił sobie jeszcze bardziej. Nie, żeby był alkoholikiem, ale każdy facet zasługuje na porządnego drinka po robocie, choćby tylko dorabiał u kumpla na budowie. Judith i tak nie powinna narzekać, bo oddawał jej niemal całą wojskową rentę, ale oczywiście narzekała, jakby nie mieli z czego żyć. Nie jego wina, że ich jedyna córka, nastoletnia smarkula koniecznie musiała mieć markowe ciuchy i najnowszego smartfona, a Judith raz w tygodniu biegać do kosmetyczki. Niczego by nie zmieniło, jakby robiła to raz w miesiącu, a jeszcze lepiej, jakby zamiast kosmetyczki odwiedziła dietetyka, bo cerę miała promienną, tipsy długie jak u tygrysicy, za to liczne fałdki tłuszczu na biodrach i tyłek jak krowa.  
Sam Malcolm miał spory brzuch od siedzenia przed telewizorem i popijania piwa, ale miał to gdzieś. Jak już wspomnieliśmy, uważał, że facetowi należy się coś od życia, zwłaszcza, kiedy – tak jak on – odsłużył swoje, zostawiając w Iraku kawałek nogi i zyskując paskudne blizny, kiedy kumpel idiota wlazł prosto na minę. Jedyne pocieszenie, że w sumie wymigał się tanim kosztem, podczas gdy z tamtego nie było co zbierać. Czasami miał wrażenie, że oprócz kawałka ciała zostawił w Iraku także piątą klepkę, albo po prostu miał dosyć rodzinnego szczęścia w zapchlonej dziurze w Kansas. Nosiło go z miejsca na miejsce, z budowy do knajpy i z powrotem, chociaż na koniec zawsze nieuchronnie lądował na kanapie przed telewizorem, opierając nogi na niskim taborecie, zagryzając piwo orzeszkami ziemnymi i oglądając zmagania Chiefs w NFL i powtórki horrorów. Lubił horrory. Lubił też kryminały, sensacyjniaki i filmy gangsterskie, bo zawsze chciał zostać kimś w rodzaju Ala Capone albo Tony’ego Soprano – przy czym posturą bardziej pasowałby na tego drugiego.  
Tego dnia na AMC leciał maraton trzeciego sezonu „The Walking dead”, też nieźle. Napuszczane przez ludzi Gubernatora sztywniaki przełaziły przez ogrodzenie więzienia, w którym chowała się ekipa Ricka Grimesa. Z tego Gubernatora był całkiem łebski facet, choć mocno popierniczony. Malcolm mruknął z aprobatą na widok gnijącej czaszki rozbryzgującej się pod ciosem łomu i popił łyk Budweisera. Ciepłe, cholera – przydałaby się przenośna lodówka. Słysząc kręcącą się po kuchni Judith, zawołał, by przyniosła mu zimne piwo z lodówki, ale w tym samym momencie na progu saloniku stanęła Thea i wołanie ugrzęzło Malcolmowi w gardle.  
Córka miała na sobie markowe dżinsy i bluzę z logo Blue Comets z Chanute High School, a w uszach jak zwykle słuchawki od mp4, za to nie miała połowy twarzy, a błękitny materiał bluzy powoli nasiąkał krwią i limfą. Wycharczała coś niezrozumiałego, robiąc krok do przodu i wyciągając rękę, z której także kapała krew. Śliniła się, a zza połowicznie odsłoniętymi zębami mlaskał czerwony język. Oczy przesłaniała błona – były jak pociągnięte kataraktą i martwe, choć poruszające się w oczodołach.  
Malcolm pisnął jak baba i zerwał się z kanapy szybciej, niż myślał, że jest w stanie, rozlewając resztę piwa. Był czerwiec, więc to nie mogło być pieprzone Halloween, prawda? Zaklął paskudnie, uskakując za ławę, bo Thea szła w jego stronę, zawodząc jękliwie. To nie mogła być, kurwa, prawda. Obejrzał się za siebie. Na ekranie zombie wgryzał się właśnie w czyjąś nogę, ale jego własna córka wyglądał znacznie gorzej od niego, pewnie dlatego, że była świeższa i bardziej zakrwawiona. Chwycił przewróconą butelkę po piwie i rzucił nią w głowę nastolatki, co nie zrobiło na niej najmniejszego wrażenia, prócz tego, że oderwało strzęp skóry z policzka. Celuj w głowę, kurde, powtarzali w filmach o zombie, ale chyba nie butelką, a jak już, to stłuczoną w tulipana.  
Garaż – w garażu miał jakieś narzędzia! I colta w sypialni na piętrze… Malcolm uskoczył w tył, waląc plecami w ścianę i przekrzywiając oprawione w ramki zdjęcia rodzinne. Zdjęcia rodzinne, do kurwy nędzy. Uśmiechnij się i zapozuj, palancie, to na pewno ukryta kamera i niedługo dojdą nowe. Albo i nie. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, pompując krew z nadmierną prędkością, ręce się pociły, a nogi literalnie uginały. Przez myśl przebiegło mu sto myśli na minutę, w tym żadna składna. Myśl tu człowieku składnie, kiedy córka idzie na ciebie jak kukła, charcząc astmatycznie, kłapiąc zębami i mlaszcząc, jakbyś był smakowitym kąskiem.  
\- Jud… - krzyknął słabo, rejestrując kątem oka, jak żona wpełza do salonu, ciągnąc za sobą bezwładne nogi. Coś zeżarło jej brzuch razem z niesławnymi fałdkami tłuszczu i uszkodziło golenie. Posklejane włosy szorowały po podłodze jak sznurki mopa. Białawe oczy miała wybałuszone, a pociągnięte czerwoną szminką usta otwierały się i zamykały. A może to nie była szminka.  
Tym razem Malcolm wrzasnął pełną piersią, pochwycił taboret i trzymając go przed sobą jak tarczę ominął córkę, wymachującą rękoma jak wiatrak. W biegu, zapominając o uszkodzonej nodze, przeskoczył przez Judith, zahaczając gołą stopą o jej wyszczerzone zęby i pognał krótkim korytarzykiem do garażu. Uciekał na bosaka, co samo w sobie było żałosne. Warsztat. Narzędzia. Sfatygowany ford scorpio. Jeśli myślał, że wydostając się z domu przy Santa Fe Avenue, pozbędzie się koszmaru, bardzo się pomylił. Zombie były wszędzie…  
*  
_Oczywiście dla nikogo nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości, że i tak będziemy świadkami okropnych trudności, bo są one nieodłączną częścią naszej egzystencji._  
_Raymond Chandler – Długie pożegnanie_

Teraz

Obolały Dean Winchester siedział przy stole w bibliotece Bunkra i usiłował czytać oprawiony w skórę wolumin poświęcony staronorweskim runom przeznaczenia – dosyć jałowe zajęcia, biorąc pod uwagę, że tłumaczenie na staroangielski było równie mało zrozumiałe co oryginał, a niegdysiejszy skryba stawiał pajęcze litery przechylone na bok w pijanym widzie. Dobrze, że były chociaż obrazki. Kevin oznajmił, że w tekście tabliczki natrafił na coś przypominającego Futhark – cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło – a internetowy bełkot nie pomógł mu ustalić, o którą runę chodziło. Najprościej było zeskanować mu całą księgę, niech się sam męczy. Nie, najprościej byłoby sprowadzić Kevina do Bunkra, zamiast ukrywać go na łodzi Gartha z beznadziejną nadzieją, że Crowley go nie znajdzie. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach można było założyć, że król Piekła miał niejednego asa w rękawie. I krew starej znajomej na rękach. O ile chciałoby się żałować Meg…  
Dean prychnął sam do siebie, pociągnął solidny łyk wystygłej kawy i skrzywił się, bo od zbyt długiego stania zrobiła się gorzka jak piołun. Przy okazji zabolała go szczęka, podbite oko i cały prawy bok, zmaltretowany w Krypcie przez Castiela. Bójka z aniołem przypomina  
zderzenie z rozpędzonym pociągiem towarowy - nie da się wyjść z niej bez szwanku. Toteż nie wyszedł. Do tej pory nie miał pojęcia, co w końcu przemówiło do Casa, że nie przerobił go na krwawą miazgę. To znaczy, na jeszcze bardziej, a nawet ostatecznie krwawą miazgę. Niewiele brakowało, zachowywał się jak opętany. Czy anioły mogą zostać opętane? Szybciej ktoś wyprał mu mózg - zapewne ten sam ktoś, kto wyciągnął go z Czyśćca. A żeby było mało tabliczki demonicznej, teraz doszła im jeszcze anielska, uniesiona przez pierzastego w siną dal. Nie ma sprawy, Cas, miło, że mnie jednak nie zabiłeś. Chwali ci się. Tyle, że nawet siedzenie przy stole i przewracanie stronic było męką pańską, bo przerobiony na kotlet mielony prawy bok bolał jak licho przy każdym poruszeniu, śląc nerwobóle wzdłuż sińców, otarć i opuchnięć. Rewelacja. Boli, więc przynajmniej wiesz, że żyjesz.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – wymamrotał Sam, stając na progu biblioteki z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy, podpuchniętymi od snu oczyma i włosami w nieładzie. Workowate spodnie i wymięta szara koszulka wyglądały jakby spał w nich co najmniej przez dwa dni. Bo spał.  
\- Raczej jak ty się czujesz? – odbił piłeczkę Dean, oskarżycielsko mierząc spojrzeniem wymizerowaną twarz brata, przygarbione ramiona i chwiejącą się sylwetkę. – Wyglądasz jakby cię z krzyża zdjęli.  
\- Nic mi nie jest – wymamrotał Sam, zmęczonym gestem przecierając twarz. – Po prostu za długo spałem.  
\- Ja myślę – parsknął Dean. – Dwa dni to lekka przesada.  
Tu niemal ugryzł się w język, bo przypomniał sobie czasy, kiedy Sam prawie w ogóle nie sypiał i rozsypywał się od tego na drobne kawałeczki. I tak źle i tak niedobrze. Gdyby jeszcze sen pomógł mu się pozbierać, ale nie, wcale nie wyglądał lepiej niż wtedy, kiedy kładł się do łóżka.  
\- Kawy? – spytał, przesuwając swój kubek na skraj stołu. – Ta jest zimna, ale mogę zaparzyć ci świeżej. Co mi tam, nawet latte.  
\- Sam sobie zrobię – wymruczał brat, kiedy nagle na samą myśl o kawie z mlekiem pozieleniał na twarzy i zniknął z progu biblioteki szybciej, niż się na nim pojawił. Dobrze, że jedna z łazienek była niedaleko, bo odgłosy, które po chwili usłyszał Dean, brzmiały jednoznacznie. Gdyby to chociaż był kac albo grypa jelitowa, ale nie, to mąciła ta cholerna pierwsza Próba. Pokrętne poczucie humoru Pana Boga – zrób coś dla mnie, a ja ci przypierniczę siedem plag egipskich, albo chociaż gruźlicę skrzyżowaną z chorobą popromienną. Gdyby rycerze Okrągłego Stołu słabli przy każdym ratowaniu dziewicy w opałach, daleko by nie zaszli.  
Dean westchnął z głębi obleczonej w czarnego t-shirta piersi i dźwignął się od stołu. Na miejscu Sama wypaliłby wszystko od środka whisky, ale w tym wypadku chyba lepsza będzie mięta. Równie bez sensu, ale przynajmniej pomoże uspokoić skołatany samowy żołądek.  
\- Dzwonił Garth – burknął, przechodząc obok łazienki pełnej cierpiącego Sama. – Kevin szuka jakiejś runy. Zostawiam ci tomiszcze na stole, poczytaj sobie do herbatki.  
Sam wydusił z siebie coś, co zabrzmiało ja „a ty?”, więc Dean wzruszył ramionami – czego tamten i tak nie widział, a co nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem – i stwierdził, że zesztywniał od tego siedzenia i czekania, aż brat raczy się obudzić, więc wybiera się na mały rekonesans do Chanute w Kansas, niecałe dwie godziny jazdy od Bunkra, bo niejaki Tony Pearson poprosił przez Gartha o pomoc z dżinnem. Garth nie bardzo mógł się ruszyć z łodzi – trzeba go odciążyć od niańczenia Kevina, a najlepiej sprowadzić obu do Bunkra, przecież miejsca mają dosyć. Dżinn z S.O.S od Pearsona wydawał się nietypowy - podobno zostawił po sobie niebieskie odciski palców. Musiał być świeżym eksportem z Persji, bo pierwsza odnaleziona ofiara, wyssana do cna i porzucona na poboczu stanowej 159 była weteranem z Iraku. Idiota pewnie przywiózł sobie pamiątkę z Bagdadu, cholerną lampkę oliwną prosto od Aladyna, którą postawił na kominku i polerował szmatką do połysku. Nadal poszukiwano jego zaginionej rodziny i dwóch kumpli z wojska. Nietypowy czy nie dżinn zrobił sobie gdzieś spiżarnię, a Dean zamierzał ją odnaleźć. Łyknie kilka tabletek przeciwbólowych i w drogę. Nie dodał, że krótkie przewietrzenie dobrze mu zrobi, bo w Bunkrze ciągle myśli o tabliczkach, Próbach, pokasłującym krwią Samie i kolejnym szaleństwie Castiela, ale to rozumiało się samo przez się. Wróci za dzień czy dwa i na nowo zacznie się martwić.  
Jeśli nawet Sam miał inne zdanie na temat nagłego wyjazdu Deana, nie zdołał go wyrazić, w maleńkiej łazience modląc się do bogów rozkładu. Dżinn, choćby prosto z Iraku nie wydawał się większym zagrożeniem. Może bardziej niebieskim. Tyle, że po dwóch dniach komórka Deana zamilkła, Garth nieoficjalnie zgłosił zaginięcie Tony’ego Pearsona, a w recepcji motelu w Chanute okazało się, że agent Smith co prawda nie wymeldował się z pokoju, ale nie widziano go od poprzedniego wieczoru, a jego samochód nadal stał na motelowym parkingu.  
Sam, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się pozbierać.  
*  
_Niektórzy (...) stawiają się nie wtedy, kiedy trzeba._  
_Raymond Chandler – Żegnaj, laleczko_

\- Co jest, do kurwy nędzy? - spytał dr Jeremy Branson, wymachując rękoma i punktując każde ze swoich słów podniesieniem dłoni wyżej. W jego głosie brzmiała skrywana uraza, jakby to wszystko było wyłączną winą Miriam. – On ma wstrząśnienie mózgu, nie licząc rozciętego łuku brwiowego i rozbitej wargi, jedno żebro złamane i dwa pęknięte, połamane trzy palce lewej ręki, ślady po pobiciu i przypalaniu, a żeby było mało, na moje może mieć krwotok wewnętrzny.  
Tutaj dramatycznym gestem wskazał na zawiniętego w koc mężczyznę rozciągniętego na kanapie, który spał może nie snem sprawiedliwego, ale zmorzony końską dawką środków przeciwbólowych. Czarny owczarek leżał przy sofie i patrzył na lekarza pytająco z pyskiem ułożonym na przednich łapach i uniesionym jednym uchem. Brakowało, żeby jeszcze przekrzywił głowę, nasłuchując.  
\- Zrobiłem co mogłem, tak? – dodał niemal histerycznie Branson. – Opatrzyłem, nastawiłem, usztywniłem i znieczuliłem. Rachunek prześlę pocztą…  
\- Jeremy, spokojnie, przecież nie ja mu to zrobiłam – powiedziała spokojnie Miriam, obrzucając niedoszłego topielca współczującym spojrzeniem. – Podobno to sprawka Carterów.  
\- Tym bardziej nie chcę o tym wiedzieć – histeria w głosie dr Bransona urosła niemal do pisku. – Nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego, nie chcę…  
\- Już masz – wytknęła mu celnie kobieta, mrużąc oczy w wąskie szparki. - Nie histeryzuj. Niby kto im o tym uprzejmie doniesie? Ja? W mojej kronice kryminalnej?  
\- Nic nie wiem, nic nie widziałem – wymamrotał nieprzekonany mężczyzna (szpakowaty, siwiejące włosy i wąsy, staromodny garnitur i równie staromodna torba lekarska), wycofując się w stronę drzwi. – Zostawiłem ci leki na stoliku. I trzeba by mu jutro zmienić opatrunki. Acha, żebrami się nie przejmuj – zwykle same się zrastają.  
\- Gdzieżbym się miała przejmować – mruknęła Miriam, odprowadzając go w stronę wyjścia. – Dolicz sobie za wezwanie w środku nocy, doktorku.  
Nie dodała „ty tchórzu”, ale niewypowiedziane słowa zawisły w powietrzu.  
Wróciła do salonu i przyjrzała się śpiącemu. Siniaki na twarzy tworzyły ciekawą plamę Rorschacha – gdyby ktoś zapytał, z czym jej się kojarzą, odrzekłaby, że z Kostuchą i wcale nie miałaby na myśli śmierci symbolicznej. Twarz jej brata, młodego, dobrze zapowiadającego się prokuratora wyglądała bardzo podobnie, kiedy znaleziono go w zaułku na przedmieściach. Połowa twarzy, bo druga połowa, jak i większość ciała została zwęglona, stopiona, z kikutami rąk uniesionymi w przykurczu charakterystycznym dla ofiar pożaru. Okazało się, że prokuratorzy nie mieli w mieście łatwego życia, zwłaszcza ci pełni dobrej woli, przez niektórych – patrz Carterowie – uznawaną za zła wolę. O nieskorumpowanych prokuratorów było trudniej niż za czasów Al Capone. Zwłaszcza żywych, nieskorumpowanych prokuratorów. Podobno tego wieczoru Chris wypił w barze „Tech Noir” za dużo, zmorzyło go w zaułku za kubłami śmieci i zasnął z niedopałkiem w ręku, a ubranie zajęło się od gorącego popiołu. W deszczu. Chociaż nie palił, a i do alkoholu podchodził z dużą rezerwą. Zupełnie inaczej, niż jego siostra…  
Miriam przygryzła wargi i podeszła do barku, by nalać sobie kolejną szklaneczkę whisky. Do diabła z pozorami, potrzebowała procentów. Świat wokół niej kurczył się z zastraszającym tempie. Jeszcze rok wcześniej pracowała w największej z wychodzących w mieście gazet – wzięta reporterka, nie bojąca się trudnych tematów, ble, ble, ble, a jej brat był wschodzącą gwiazdą palestry. Teraz Chris nie żył, a ona pisywała do podrzędnego pisemka, redagując kronikę kryminalną, ale nie mogąc choćby słówkiem zająknąć się na temat tego, kto stał za większością przestępstw zorganizowanych. Carterowie nie byli już rodziną mafijną – zostali dobrodziejami miasta, a Malcolm Carter pieprzonym Ojcem Założycielem. Śmierć brata złamała ją, zamknęła jej usta. Stchórzyła. Jak dr Jeremy Branson. Jak wszyscy, których znała. Niegdyś jej rodzina była wpływowa, z koneksjami i pieniędzmi, teraz została jej tylko podupadająca rezydencja nad rzeką, trochę grosza, wierna whisky i wierny pies. A teraz jeszcze niedoszły topielec, pobity, połamany, podtopiony i z wilczym biletem od Carterów. Który jednak miał w sobie na tyle siły, bo to wszystko przetrwać, co samo w sobie wydawało się godne podziwu. Do diabła, może ona także nie powinna się poddać. Czyli – nie upije się na umór, a jedynie odrobinę znieczuli.  
*  
_Wyjąłem biurową butelkę, nalałem drinka i pozwoliłem, by moje poczucie własnej wartości odpłynęło w siną dal_  
_Raymond Chandler – Głęboki sen_

Pokój tonął w półmroku. Kominek przygasł do żarzącej się czerwieni, pojedyncza lampa nie dawała rady ogarnąć ciemnych kątów, a zza rozsuwanych drzwi, z tarasu zaglądało punktowe światło latarni. Pies rozciągnął się u podnóża kanapy i pochrapywał. Skulona w fotelu Miriam balansowała na granicy snu i jawy, kołysząc szklaneczką z Jackiem Danielsem i wpatrując się w nią jak zahipnotyzowana. Przez bursztynowe złoto trunku widziała swoją starą maszynę do pisania Continental stojącą na biurku pod oknem – ciemną, masywną jak czołg, z ciężkim wałkiem, wyrobionymi guzikowymi przyciskami (litera ”k” zacinała się i nie chciała odbijać), wyświeconą metalową wajchą do przesuwania i wytartym napisem. Brakowało jej pisania.  
Słysząc cichy jęk od strony niedoszłego topielca, zawiniętego w koc po samą brodę, Miriam niechętnie oderwała wzrok od wspomnień. Mężczyzna przebudził się i patrzył na nią pytająco – oczy, a właściwie jedno oko, bo drugie kryła opuchlizna, lśniło mu w półmroku zielonkawym blaskiem. Kot jej się trafił.  
\- Mam na imię Miriam i jestem redaktorką kroniki kryminalnej w szmatławcu i funkcjonującą alkoholiczką, a ty jesteś w moim domu nad rzeką, nieco połamany i podtopiony i wygląda na to, że Malcolm Carter ma coś do ciebie, czego serdecznie współczuję, ale się nie dziwię, bo to kawał sukinsyna i ma coś do wszystkich, którzy wejdą mu w paradę – powiedziała jednym ciągiem, nim zdążył zadać najprostsze pytanie. – Poza tym masz wstrząśnienie mózgu, połamane żebra i palce lewej ręki, do tego liczne sińce i otarcia plus ewentualny krwotok wewnętrzny, jednym słowem ktoś ci spuścił solidny łomot. I wrzucił do rzeki. Bul, bul, bul, że tak powiem…  
Tu łyknęła ze szklaneczki.  
\- Pamiętasz coś z tego? – zainteresowała się.  
\- Łomot – przyznał mężczyzna niemal niesłyszalnie, próbując się poruszyć, co skończyło się na bolesnym stęknięciu, na które śpiąca psica zastrzygła uszami. – Rzekę. Bul, bul, bul, jak to ujęłaś.  
\- Carterowie? – upewniła się Miriam.  
\- Malcolm Carter – zgodził się, podnosząc dłoń bliżej oczu, by przyjrzeć się usztywnionym palcom. Zapatrzył się na nie jak na jakieś dziwo. Bolały mniej, ale nie mógł nimi poruszyć. – Jego psy gończe.  
\- Na gitarze chwilowo nie zagrasz – zauważyła kobieta, wygodniej opierając się o zagłówek fotela. Wypity alkohol sprawiał, że nie chciało jej się przejmować. Miasto schodziło na psy, pogrążając się w przenośnym i dosłownym mroku. W wyścigu szczurów wygrali Carterowie. Szach i mat, nic na to nie poradzisz, szary człowieku. Broń Boże nie wolno ci o tym napisać. Jeśli się nie wychylisz, jest nadzieja, że psy gończe zostawią cię w spokoju.  
\- I tak nie umiem – wymamrotał pod nosem Dean, wciąż wpatrzony w unieruchomioną rękę. Dobrze, że był praworęczny. Chyba.  
\- Całe szczęście - prychnęła Miriam.  
Tara sapnęła i uniosła głowę, po czym stwierdziwszy, że nieznajomy się przebudził, z hałasem wstała i zamaszyście polizała go po twarzy, po czym usiadła przed kanapą, lekko machając ogonem. - Widzisz, masz się lepiej, wiedziałam, że tak będzie.  
\- Pokochała cię od pierwszego wejrzenia – stwierdziła z niejaką melancholią Miriam. – Może lubi podtopione kociaki.  
Dean przełknął porównanie do kociaka. Kręciło mu się w głowie, a przytłumiony ból pulsował to tu, to tam, snując się po posiniaczonym ciele. Ludzie Malcolma przywlekli go do Wieży i pastwili nad nim tak długo, że stracił rachubę czasu. Znowu. Znaleźli go nie po raz pierwszy. Wciąż go znajdowali, a on jakimś cudem uchodził z życiem, coraz bardziej poharatany i wyczerpany. Co gorsza, nie pamiętał czym się naraził Malcolmowi, ani kim był. Kimś takim jak tamten, tylko po drugiej stronie barykady? Niewinną ofiarą? Nie, zbyt dobrze radził sobie w walce, a nim go złapali, nieźle dał im się we znaki. Cholerny Jason Bourne z amnezją. Gdyby tylko pamiętał, kim był Jason Bourne.  
\- Spragniony? Głodny? – spytała Miriam, gnana resztkami instynktu dobrej gospodyni, niechętnie podnosząc się z fotela. – Dać ci coś przeciwbólowego?  
\- Niedobrze mi – wyznał zgodnie z prawdą mężczyzna, więc z westchnieniem dezaprobaty odstawiła szklaneczkę z alkoholem i poszła do pobliskiej kuchni po miskę. Przy okazji przyniosła butelkę wody mineralnej i lekko przeterminowany jogurt.  
\- Z łaski swojej nie obrzygaj mi dywanu. Perski – mruknęła, stawiając miskę obok kanapy, a butelkę i jogurt na ławie, natychmiast z powrotem sięgając po szklaneczkę z bursztynowymi procentami. Tara sprawdziła, czy w misce niczego nie ma i okazała rozczarowanie, więc Miriam poklepała ją po futrzastym grzbiecie, popychając w stronę kuchni, z którą salon łączył się w jedną, rozległą całość.  
– Twoje chrupki i woda na swoim miejscu, nigdzie nie uciekły – powiadomiła, po czym przysiadła na sofie obok poobijanego topielca, bo nogi nie zechciały jej utrzymać. Chyba przesadziła z whisky.  
\- Jestem ciut pijana – zauważyła z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Więc gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, musisz radzić sobie sam. Mój dom jest twoim domem i takie tam. Ale jakbyś chciał po nim łazić, to włóż coś na siebie albo owiń się kocem, bo zaprawdę pod nim jesteś nagi. Nie licząc szwów i opatrunków.  
Pochyliła się niżej, przyglądając nieznajomemu. Siniaki, obtarcia i opuchlizna swoją drogą, ale pod tym wszystkim był z niego kawał przystojniaka. Zielone oczy, prosty nos z lekkim garbkiem, pełne usta, mocno zarysowany podbródek i kości policzkowe, krótko ścięte, ale nieujarzmione włosy, rudawy zarost i mnóstwo piegów. Irlandczyk? Carterowie mieli na pieńku z O’Banonnami – może był od nich?  
\- Jesteś od O’Banonnów? – zapytała, owiewając go zapachem whisky. – W zeszłym tygodniu udało im się przejąć transakcję Cartera w dokach i zabili mu dwóch ludzi. O czym nie wolno mi napisać, cii… Jesteś od niech?  
\- Chyba nie – odparł niepewnie. Nazwisko O’Banonn nic mu nie mówiło. Za to Miriam siedziała zbyt blisko i boleśnie uciskała mu obandażowany bok. – Nie wiem.  
\- Nie wiesz, od kogo jesteś? – zwątpiła kobieta, niebezpiecznie kołysząc szklaneczką z wypełniającym ją w połowie Jackiem Danielsem i sama równie niebezpiecznie balansując na krawędzi kanapy. – Ciekawe…  
\- Nie – mruknął, zły na siebie, że nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć. Od kogo? Przez kogo? Dla kogo? Pamiętał jedynie oderwane obrazy z ostatnich dni, ucieczkę, ukrywanie się, pogoń, bójki i jak to ujęła pijana, ale wdzięcznie ratująca go Samarytanka – kolejny łomot. Rzekę zamykającą nad głową. Worek na śmieci. Wodę w płucach i palce rozpaczliwie zaciskające się na śliskich palach pomostu. Ból w piersiach. Wszystko, co było przedtem ktoś wymazał do czysta wielką, chropowatą gąbką. W przypominaniu nic a nic nie pomagało to, że głowa pulsowała mu tępym bólem, obandażowane żebra wysyłały przytłumione S.O.S, palce lewej ręki postanowiły przejść na zasłużoną emeryturę, a reszta ciała – hm, bolała mniej lub bardziej. Dobrze, że był nieco otumaniony i odczuwał to wszystko jakby przez mgłę.  
\- Ani skąd się wziąłeś? – indagowała dalej Miriam.  
\- Z rzeki – bąknął.  
Prawda, rzeka przyniosła go pod jej próg jak nie przymierzając Mojżesza w koszyku. Bez koszyka.  
\- Przedtem - uściśliła.  
Tara wróciła z kuchni, oblizała się znacząco i z pomrukiem położyła przy nogach pani, od niechcenia kładąc jej łeb na kolanach – była na tyle duża, że spokojnie sięgnęła. Czarny pysk znalazł się o kilka centymetrów od twarzy Deana, zdając się uśmiechać. Obie, i psica i Miriam, miały wielkie, brązowe oczy, choć Miriam spoglądały mniej ufnie.  
\- Z Wieży – odpowiedział, czując się jak na przesłuchaniu. Ciekawe, że ludzie Cartera o nic go nie pytali. Bili i tyle. Nie przejmując się uzyskiwaniem jakichkolwiek odpowiedzi. Jak w Piekle. W Piekle?  
\- Jeszcze przedtem – nie ustępowała dobra Samarytanka, wspierając się ręką o psa, by nie przechylić za bardzo.  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Gadał dziad do obrazu, a obraz do niego ani razu – podsumowała i pokręciła głową. – A przynajmniej wiesz, jak się nazywasz? Dean Dean? Dean Jestem-Nikim-Miło-Mi-Cię-Poznać?  
– Nie wiem.  
\- Naprawdę musiałeś zarobić niezły cios w głowę – mruknęła na poły z irytacją, na poły z niechęcią – z rozkołysanej szklaneczki z whisky spadło kilka kropli, spływając po usztywnionej ręce Deana i śladach cięć. Zapiekło. – Nic nie pamiętasz?  
\- Kruka – powiedział bez większego przekonania, usuwając rękę z pola rażenia. Pies natychmiast zlizał piekące krople whisky i poprawił kolejnym, przyjaznym liźnięciem. – Kiedy pierwszy raz mnie schwytali, widziałem w oknie kruka. Gawrona. Wronę.  
\- Kawkę może? – prychnęła Miriam. – Jak to - pierwszy raz?  
\- Wciąż mnie znajdują.  
\- Pocieszające – parsknęła, znowu przytrzymując się ręką kudłatej szyi psa, by nie zsunąć się niżej. – Może masz wszczepionego chipa. A jakbyś nie wiedział, kruk to posłaniec śmierci i sprawiedliwości. Powiadają o takim jednym, który kiedyś wrócił zza grobu i powybijał morderców swojej kobiety. Historia w sam raz dla mojego szmatławca. Carterowie zabili ci kobietę?  
\- Nie, ale za to bardzo chcieli zabić mnie – powiedział Dean ze szczyptą czarnego humoru w głosie. Słowa o kruku wymierzającym sprawiedliwość zza grobu coś mu mówiły, ale chyba w obcym języku, bo nie pojmował przesłania. – Kilka razy.  
\- Może nie żyjesz i powracasz z zaświatów, żeby się zemścić – podsunęła Miriam, znacząco poklepując go w okrytą kocem pierś. Połamane żebra cicho zaprotestowały.  
\- Jakbym nie żył, to by mnie nie bolało – stwierdził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Czuł się jak po walce z Mikem Tysonem, chcącym odgryźć mu nie tylko ucho. Nie, ucho jako jedyne zostawił w spokoju. – A boli.  
\- Oj, przepraszam – Miriam odsunęła się odrobinę i na znak pokoju podsunęła mu szklankę z whisky. – Znieczulenie?  
\- Czemu nie? – mruknął, zaciskając palce prawej ręki wokół szklanki z Jackiem Danielsem i pociągając solidny łyk. Dzięki Bogu, nie zakrztusił się. Jedno z dwojga - zwymiotuje albo poczuje się lepiej. Chociaż w głębi ducha coś podpowiadało mu, że nie powinien pić po zażyciu środków przeciwbólowych, na wstrząśnienie mózgu ani na ewentualny krwotok wewnętrzny. W ogóle nie powinien pić, bo ma z tym problem. O, coś sobie jednak przypominał.  
*  
Sam garbił się nad laptopem ustawionym na chybotliwym stoliku pod oknem i otwierał kolejne strony, przerzucając jedna po drugiej. Popijał „Burn” z puszki - wszystkie napoje energetyzujące smakowały jak przesłodzona landrynka i było mu po nich niedobrze, ale potrzebował choć odrobiny sztucznej motywacji. Drugą ręką gryzmolił pojedyncze słowa na kartce wyrwanej z notesu zostawionego przy Biblii Gideona w szufladzie stolika nocnego – może ktoś miał nadzieję, że goście Super 8 Motel przed snem będą wynotowywać sobie co celniejsze cytaty ze Starego Testamentu. Krzyż bolał go od siedzenia w niewygodnej pozycji, długie nogi boleśnie obijały o blat stolika – to akurat była norma, do której przywykł przez lata, ale nowością były siódme poty, zawroty głowy i nie do końca posłuszne palce, które ześlizgiwały się po klawiaturze i wypuszczały długopis z ręki. Nieustanne zbieranie się na wymioty i landrynkowy zapach drinka energetyzującego nie poprawiały sytuacji i nie rozjaśniały myśli. Pal diabli osłabienie fizyczne, gorzej, że nie mógł się skupić, a tymczasem gdzieś tam dżinn wesolutko spijał soki życiowe z porwanych ofiar. W tym Deana. Na samą myśl o bracie zaplątanym w pajęczą sieć dżinnowej kroplówki Samowi robiło się jeszcze bardziej niedobrze.  
Skup się. Laptop. Kartka z notesu. Burn. Sam usiłował znaleźć powiązanie między zaginionymi, ale jak do tej pory wskazówki zwodziły go na manowce. Carter oraz dwóch innych mężczyzn, Valasquez i Drake, którzy zniknęli z ośrodka dla kombatantów wojennych pod Chanute byli weteranami z Iraku, ale przebywali na różnych misjach i nie znali się nawzajem. Odkąd zakończył rehabilitację, Malcolm Carter nie odwiedzał ośrodka. Sądząc z wybuchów agresji, zanotowanych przez lokalną policję jako zakłócanie porządku publicznego i przemoc domowa przydałaby mu się permanentna pomoc psychologa, ale niestety z niej nie korzystał. Oprócz nich, nie licząc Tony’ego Persona i Deana, o których policja nie miała pojęcia, przed dwoma dniami zaginęła Miriam Dunn, kobieta po czterdziestce, żona i matka dwójki dzieci, wraz z mężem prowadząca niewielki zajazd Knights Inn przy Santa Fe Avenue. Mieszkała przy tej samej ulicy, co rodzina Carterów, ale na drugim jej końcu – ulica była dłuższa niż nitka spaghetti, w końcu Super 8 Motel też się przy niej mieścił.  
Carterowie i kilkoro innych weteranów – lecz żaden z tych, którzy zaginęli, odwiedzili niedawno Chanute Art Gallery, wystawiającej kolekcję perskich artefaktów – weterani poszli ją zobaczyć zapewne z sentymentu, Carterowie ze względu na córkę, która chodziła w Royster Middle School na kurs historii sztuki. Może Dunnowie także zajrzeli do Art Gallery? Powinien spytać o to bolejącego męża, który ze łzami w oczach zapewniał, że żona na pewno nie odeszła, przecież nie ona – odpowiedzialna, kochająca, otoczona dorastającymi dziećmi, psami, kotami, książkami i robótkami ręcznymi. A propos robótek ręcznych, może pani Dunn chciała bliżej przyjrzeć się kilimom, pasom i szalom z perskiej kolekcji, by podpatrzyć dawne techniki tkania.  
Aż prosiło się, by przejrzeć artefakty w poszukiwaniu przedmiotu ukochanego przez dżinna, ale wśród tkanin, miniatur i ceramiki trudno byłoby mu się ukryć. Obiecujący wydawał się jedynie zbiór szklanych flakoników kosmetycznych, zdobionych ornamentami wykonanymi w najróżniejszych technikach i pochodzących z XIII wieku, ale mieszczący się w czymś takim dżinn musiałby być bardzo szczupły, a nawet anorektyczny. Mimo wszystko Sam postanowił odwiedzić Art Gallery z samego rana i porozmawiać z kustoszem wystawy – być może kolekcją opiekował się ktoś z rozszabrowanego Muzeum w Bagdadzie, jedynie sprawiający pozory człowieka, a w istocie będący wytatuowaną na niebiesko od stóp do głów istotą nie z tego świata.  
Może nie czekać do rana, lecz zajrzeć do Art Gallery w środku nocy? Sam wyjrzał przez przycienione żaluzjami okno na podjazd przed motelem, na którym wśród innych samochodów stał czarny chevrolet impala z 1967 roku i dopił napój energetyzujący, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Dean nie lubił spuszczać „dziecinki” z oka, stąd pokój z widokiem prosto na parking. To, że ją zostawił, samo w sobie było niepokojące. Sam oczywiście wynajął ten sam pokój w Super 8 Motel przy Santa Fe Street 35 co zaginiony agent Smith, legitymując się jako jego partner z FBI (również Smith, choć niespokrewniony – ostatnio Winchesterom nie chciało się wymyślać skomplikowanych fałszywek). Jeśli nawet recepcjonista zdziwił się, że FBI pozwala na rekonesans agentowi, który ledwo trzyma się na nogach i wygląda jakby przechodził grypę z powikłaniami, słowem nie zająknął się na ten temat.  
Pokój w Super 8 Motel przypominał inne pokoje motelowe – tania wykładzina w ukrywające plamy esy floresy, byle jakie, minimalistyczne meble, wysłużony materac na przykrótkim łóżku (dla Sama wszystkie łóżka okazywały się przykrótkie, ale nauczył się z tym żyć) i potwornie wzorzysta kapa, jednak czuło się w nim obecność Deana jak nostalgiczną nutę zapachu znajomej wody kolońskiej. Na pół opróżniona butelka najlepszego pocieszyciela łowców przy łóżku plus kilka pustych puszek po piwie w koszu, zapas orzechów w orientalnym słoiczku, ciasteczek z orzechami i miodem typu baklawa i z pistacjami o dźwięcznej nazwie graybeh w szufladzie nocnego stolika, nie do końca rozpakowana brezentowa torba, bowie pod poduszką, dwie koszule na krzyż krzywo zawieszone w wąskiej szafie, przypięta pinezkami do ściany mapa Chanute i okolic z zaznaczonym miejscem odnalezienia zwłok Malcolma Cartera i jego domostwa, nabazgrane na kartce (także wyrwanej z notesu dołączonego do Biblii, który jak widać cieszył się sporym powodzeniem) pojedyncze numery telefonów i nazwiska, telewizja nastawiona na kanał z filmami sensacyjnymi i horrorami. Kiedy Sam włączył telewizor, właśnie skończył się maraton „Zakazanego Imperium” i zaczął „Kruk 4”, mimo niezłej obsady straszne popłuczyny po pierwszym „Kruku” z satanistycznym gangiem i czymś w rodzaju Apokalipsy w tle – a Sam dziwnie nie przepadał za filmami o Apokalipsie, ani tym bardziej o Lucyferze, więc co prędzej wyłączył telewizor. I tak śnieżył.  
Bardziej niż maraton „Kruków”, impala porzucona na podjeździe i nóż pozostawiony pod poduszką niepokoiły Sama widoczne w pokoju, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, subtelne ślady walki – przewrócona szklanka, rozrzucona pościel i torba na pół wyciągnięta spod łóżka, ziejąca otwartym zamkiem, z wybebeszoną zawartością. Jakby ktoś dosłownie wyciągnął Deana z łóżka i wywlekł na zewnątrz, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnych śladów. Zupełnie jak w domu Malcolma Cartera, nie noszącym śladów bytności kogoś spoza rodziny. Jeśli dżinn zdołał zaaplikować starszemu Winchesterowi truciznę, przeciwnik lub przeciwnicy mogli pojawić się tylko w jego wyobraźni, co nie znaczyło, że gnany koszmarem nie wydostał się z motelu tylko po to, by fizycznie wpaść w ręce prześladowcy.  
Nieprzyjemnie spocony i dręczony nudnościami Sam czuł, że czas ucieka, przesypuje się jak piasek w cholernej klepsydrze. Przesuwa wskazówkami. Tik-tak, tik-tak. Wiedział, że dżinny delektują się ofiarami, ale ile można siedzieć przy kolacji, nawet kilkudaniowej? Od czasu zaginięcia Malcolma Cartera do odnalezienia jego wysuszonego ciała minął ponad tydzień. W tym samym dniu zaginęły jego żona i córka, ale fakt, że jeszcze nie odnaleziono ich ciał mógł oznaczać jedynie, że dżinn nauczył się lepiej ukrywać resztki po obiedzie. Tony Pearson zaginął trzy dni wcześniej, Dean raptem przed dwoma dniami, ale Sam i tak słyszał bezdźwięczne „tik-tak, tik-tak”. Z tego co słyszał od Gartha, Tony Pearson był niegłupi (może trochę wolniej myślący), a Dean miał już do czynienia z dżinnami i był cholernie doświadczonym łowcą, więc jeśli tamten zdołał wciągnąć ich obu w pułapkę – cóż, również był niegłupi.  
Może i jemu zdołał już dolać coś do drinka energetyzującego? Sam z powątpieniem przypatrzył się puszce po „Burn”, zgniótł ją w ręku i rzucił do kosza przy drzwiach. Oczywiście, nie trafił. Brak refleksu – skutek uboczny umiłowania przez Pana. Nie wpadajmy w paranoję, trudno dolać coś do puszki zamykanej na zawleczkę. Zakupionej na zastawionej regałami sali Wal-Martu i zagubionej wśród setek innych puszek. A mógł kupić coś bardziej egzotycznego, jak Quibla-Cola z oferty specjalnej.  
Wróć. Myśl przestawiła zapadkę w umyśle, która uruchomiła kolejne skojarzenia. W tym miesiącu ofertą specjalną w pobliskim Wal-Marcie była kuchnia arabska, od popularnego chleba pita przez humus, chałwę, sos ajvar i biały ser halloumi po wędliny halal (czyli koszerne po arabsku) i zestawy przypraw o dziwnie brzmiących nazwach i intensywnych kolorach. Oraz ciasteczka z orzechami baklawa i graybeh zalegające szufladę w pokoju motelowym. Dean skusił się na orientalne słodycze. W kuchni Carterów Sam pobrudził sobie palce intensywnie czerwoną papryką. Dom rodziny Carterów przy Santa Fe Avenue stał tuż przy markecie, więc siłą rzeczy robili w nim większość zakupów. Czyżby Judith Carter postanowiła spróbować kuchni arabskiej i przyrządzić na rodzinną kolację na przykład falafel albo pilaw. Czy prowadzący kameralny zajazd Knight Inn Dunnowie także zaopatrywali się w pobliskim Wal-Marcie? A ośrodek dla weteranów?  
Sam poruszył się niespokojnie i sięgnął po komórkę, która niemal wyślizgnęła mu się z dłoni. Gwałtowne poruszenia nie były wskazane przy jego kondycji. Przytrzymał telefon, drugą ręką utrzymując skołatany żołądek na miejscu. Przecież z nikim nie porozmawia, walcząc z nudnościami. Nie wszyscy odbierają telefony o drugiej w nocy, ale ktoś powinien czuwać zarówno w recepcji Knights Inn, jak i w ośrodku dla weteranów. Zapewne zdziwią się pytaniem o źródła zaopatrzenia, ale Sam nie miał zamiaru czekać do rana. Tik-tak, tik-tak, czas tykał nieubłaganie, a Dean gdzieś tam tracił na krwi i wadze.  
Miał do wyboru nocną wyprawę do Chanute Art Gallery lub do magazynów Wal-Martu i chciał wiedzieć, na co powinien się zdecydować. Na łóżku czekał srebrny nóż obmyty w owczej krwi, wersety z Koranu zapisane zielonym atramentem na skrawku pergaminu i żelazny pierścień. Sam był zwarty i gotowy. O ile przy spotkaniu z dżinnem nie zakręci mu się w głowie, albo nie rozkaszle się, plując krwią. Ewentualnie na tamtego nie zwymiotuje.  
*  
Sam trząsł się, ale tym razem był jak najbardziej usprawiedliwiony – to nie były dreszcze, osłabienie czy gorączka, po prostu w chłodni magazynu Wal-Martu było zimno. Nie tak mroźnie, by w nieprzyjaznym świetle jarzeniówek przy każdym oddechu z ust unosiły się obłoczki pary, a stojące pod ścianami zamrażarki pokrywała warstewka szronu, ale zimno. Otwierając kolejne pokrywy, Sam bał się, że w którejś z zamrażarek znajdzie zamarzniętą królewnę Śnieżkę, jednak skończyło się na opakowaniach warzyw, ciast i porcjowanego mięsa każdego rodzaju, łącznie z koszernym.  
Podkoszulek, flanelowa koszula w niebieską kratę i cienka, denimowa kurtka niewystarczająco chroniły go przed chłodem. Ba, miał wrażenie, że dżinsy przymarzają mu do skóry, a metalowa sprzączka od paska ziębi do samego żołądka. Chociaż były to wrażenia czysto subiektywne, nie poparte temperaturą pomieszczenia. Trzęsąc się jak w febrze, ale nie wypuszczając z ręki noża unurzanego we krwi baranka, przechodził z jednego pomieszczenia do drugiego, przedzierając się przez plastikowe płachty i zapalając kolejne światła. Czuł się trochę jak w inscenizacji do Doktora Żywago w pokrytym lodem domostwie, chociaż w chłodni za biel ścian i podłogi odpowiadały głównie kafelki, nie rosyjska zima.  
Wśród tej bieli wiodły go przebłyski niebieskości pozostawione tu i ówdzie przez dżinna. Może nie były to okruszki chleba rzucane przez Jasia i Małgosię w ciemnym lesie, ale Sam szedł ich tropem już od parkingu Wal-Martu. Z tym dżinnem było coś nie tak. Pozostawiał po sobie ślady błękitu, podobnie jak na ciele Malcolma Cartera – ledwo widoczne, leciutko polśniewające, niebieskie zawijasy. Był chory? Krwawił? Zostawiał odciski palców?  
Wchodząc do kolejnego pomieszczenia chłodni Sam dosłownie potknął się o leżący na progu pakunek zawinięty w folię i zamortyzował upadek wyciągniętą ręką, niestety tą z nożem. Z trudem, bo z trudem, ale ostrze wbiło się w zmarznięty połeć mięsa, który okazał się ciałem ciemnoskórego mężczyzny w sile wieku. Niegdyś, bo teraz wyglądało na zapadnięte w sobie i odwodnione do granic możliwości. Sam sapnął i wyszarpując nóż, usiadł na wykafelkowanej podłodze, rozcapierzonymi palcami drugiej strony próbując zasłonić się przed tym, co widział przed sobą i w głębi pomieszczenia. Trafił do spiżarni dżinna. I do masarni jako takiej.  
Z zafoliowanego ciała prawdopodobnie któregoś z dwóch zaginionych weteranów nie wypłynęła nawet kropla krwi – było wyschnięte na wiór, ale na ciągnących się przez całą chłodnię hakach kołysały się obdarte ze skóry, krwiste tusze, połówki i ćwiartki. Przez głowę Sama przebiegły przebitki z kilku horrorów, łącznie z upojną dyskoteką wampirów w pierwszej części „Blade’a” i jak najbardziej rzeczywistymi Bendersami, nim, ledwo spojrzawszy na porzucone w progu zwłoki w worku na śmieci – co najważniejsze, z pewnością nie był to Dean, zerwał się na równe nogi, zachwiał i ruszył dalej, przeciskając się między połciami zmrożonego mięsa.  
Pierwsze ludzkie ciało, na jakie natrafił należało do nastolatki w trampkach, dżinsach rurkach i koszulce z napisem „To nie plotka, jestem słodka”. Żyła, ale ledwo ledwo, podobnie jak jej matka, Judith Carter, zawieszona na rzeźnickim haku za przeguby związanych rąk – głowa opadała jej bezwładnie na piersi. W kroplówkach podłączonych do igieł wbitych w ich szyję zbierała się krew, kapiąc leniwie, jakby nie zostało jej zbyt wiele. Wciąż oddychały. Sam bardzo chciał im pomóc, ale przecież musiał szukać dalej. Wpadł między kolejne tusze, przedzierając się przez nie i z trudem panując nad narastająca paniką. Oddech parował w rytm przyspieszonego bicia serca, pozostawiając w zimnym powietrzu rozpaczliwe znaki zapytania. Nie znalazł drugiego z weteranów, ani Tony’ego Pearsona, ale przecież to nie znaczyło, że…  
Zrzucił krwawy ochłap, będący niegdyś wieprzkiem, zderzył się z pękiem powiązanych ze sobą indyków i niemal wpadł na bladą jak trup kobietę, zawieszoną pod ścianą jak dziwaczna instalacja artystyczna. Zabrakło mu tchu, gdy za nią zobaczył Deana, równie nieprzytomnego, bezwładnego i wymizerowanego co pozostali, ale z pewnością oddychającego. Z ulgi niemal ugięły się pod nim nogi. Zapomniał o reszcie ofiar, dżinnie, a nawet o własnej słabości.  
Pospiesznie sprawdził bratu puls i delikatnie uniósł powiekę, sprawdzając odruchy źrenicy, nim ostrożnie zdjął z haka i rozcierając zziębnięte ręce – jakby to mogło cokolwiek pomóc – posadził pod ścianą. Syknąwszy przez zęby, wyjął długą, paskudną igłę z szyi Deana, natychmiast tamując krwawienie niezbyt czystą bandaną – Winchesterowie zwykle nosili jakieś chusty poupychane po kieszeniach, wraz z zapasowymi nożami i wytrychami, bo okazywały się cholernie przydatne, i zabrał się za rozcinanie więzów ostrzem teoretycznie przeznaczonym do wyższych celów. Krew baranka nie powinna Deanowi zaszkodzić, nawet jeśli wokół jego szyi i nadgarstków widniały niebieskie odciski palców dżinna. Poza tym brat miał kilkudniowy zarost, głębokie cienie pod oczyma, bladą skóra, na której wyraźniej odcinały się cętki piegów i spierzchnięte usta. Nie budził się. Był bezwładny jak szmaciana lalka. Nieobecny duchem. Sam z niepokojem pomyślał o truciźnie dżinnów, z którą Dean już się kiedyś zetknął i o tym, że dziadek Campbell zabrał tajemnicę antidotum na nią do grobu. Chyba, że znajdzie coś w zapiskach Ludzi Pisma. Najlepiej na czas. Jak przestanie mu się kręcić w głowie, a ręce nie będą się tak beznadziejnie trzęsły.  
Kątem oka dostrzegł ruch za swoimi plecami i odruchowo przetoczył się przez bezwładne ciało brata, o włos unikając zaciśniętych w szpony palców dżinna. Musiał mu to przyznać, podkradł się do nich bezszelestnie. I wcale nie przypominał człowieka, jak dżinny, z którymi wcześniej się zetknęli. Był niewielki, przygarbiony, bezwłosy, nagi i pokryty niebieskimi tribalami, które zdawały się ściekać ze skóry grubymi kroplami. Wyglądał na takiego, który potrafi schować się w niewielkiej skrzyni z przyprawami Orientu i ruszyć z nią w podróż dookoła świata. Jak jadowity pająk podróżujący z kiściami bananów.  
Przypadł do Sama, wydając z siebie ptasie trele i oplótł go rękoma i nogami niczym zapaśnik. Mały, ale silny jak diabli. Ostre kły kłapnęły tuż przed twarzą Winchestera, który kopnął rozpaczliwie, nie zyskując tym niczego. Spróbował rozluźnić morderczy uścisk dżinna – ponownie bez powodzenia. Nóż obmyty we krwi baranka brzęknął o wykafelkowaną podłogę. Oczywiście.  
Dżinn zasyczał, pokazując spiłowane zęby w całej krasie, zmrużył przenikliwie niebieskie oczy bez białek i oderwał ręce od ramion Sama, by zacisnąć je na jego szyi. Do licha, dlaczego znowu ktoś próbował go udusić? Sam targnął się w tył, uderzając głową o ścianę i przesuwając się całym sobą, by choćby odrobinę wywinąć się spod oplatającego go ciała. Toż to boa dusiciel, nie dżinn. Nienawidził być duszonym. Nie starając się więcej wyrwać rąk z uścisku stwora, Sam sięgnął do kieszeni dżinsów i na oślep włączył komórkę. „Ogień to wasze miejsce schronienia! Wy tam będziecie przebywać na wieki, chyba że Bóg zechce inaczej.”  
Wersety z Koranu, nawet wymawiane bezdusznym tonem translatora zrobiły na istocie piorunujące wrażenie. Na wpół gadzią, pozbawioną nosa twarz wykrzywił spazm strachu. Dżinn odskoczył od ofiary, zakrył uszy dłońmi zakończonymi długimi palcami z jeszcze dłuższymi pazurami i zakwilił. Podduszony Sam rozkaszlał się, z wielkim trudem klęknął – schowana w kieszeni komórka wciąż przemawiała wersetami z Koranu – i sięgnął po nóż. Jeśli nawet było mu żal skulonego w kłębek stwora, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na opartego o ścianę, nadal nieprzytomnego Deana, by wszelka litość wyschła w nim jak woda na pustyni. Przyszpilił dżinna do podłogi, wbijając ostrze prosto w serce, a przynajmniej w miejsce, gdzie większość istot humanoidalnych serce posiadała. Uzębione jak u krokodyla szczęki kłapnęły po raz ostatni, dżinn wybałuszył pozbawione białek oczy, zapiszczał jak złapany w potrzask szczur i rozsypał się pod palcami Sama na miliony drobniutkich ziarenek piasku. Niebieskiego.  
Sam zaśmiał się histerycznie, wyciągając zmatowiały nóż z piaszczystego kopczyka i drżącą ręką wyłączając nagranie. Bolało go gardło i z każdą chwilą było mu coraz zimniej i bardziej niedobrze. Powinien zająć się Deanem, nieznajomą – to musiała być Miriam Dunn z zajazdu Knights Inn i kobietami z rodziny Carterów, zamieść niebieski piasek na szufelkę, na wszelki wypadek posypać go solą i zamknąć w żelaznej kasetce, broń Panie w butelce czy lampce oliwnej oraz zadzwonić po policję, karetki, koronera i sprzątaczy, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. Ale najpierw chyba zwymiotuje.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kiedy się obudziłem byłem w nastroju równie bojowym jak stek w maszynie do mielenia mięsa. Powlokłem się do łazienki, wlazłem pod zimną wodę i wytarłem się ręcznikiem, który z profilu był chyba niewidoczny._   
_Raymond Chandler – Ołówek_

Deana obudziło stukanie w maszynę do pisania, rozbrzmiewające jak werble przygrywające skazańcom idącym na śmierć. Staccato rozbrzmiewało mu w obolałej głowie, mieszając się ze strzępami niespokojnego snu. Pogoń. Pościg. Bicie. Malcolm Carter, który bardzo chciał wytrząsnąć z niego duszę, nie żądając w zamian żadnych odpowiedzi. Wysoki, postawny facet o przydługich włosach ledwo trzymający się na nogach. Skąd go znał? Dlaczego się o niego martwił? Jakby nie miał dosyć własnych kłopotów…  
Podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na źródło irytującego stukania. Opuchlizna spod oka ustąpiła,  
więc widział wyraźniej. Miriam siedziała pod oknem i zawzięcie pisała na starej maszynie do pisania. Dzianinowa, podkreślająca kształty sukienka, włosy upięte w wymyślny kok, usta pociągnięte czerwoną szminką, oczy podmalowane dymnie na gwiazdę niemego kina – do pełni obrazu brakowało jej tylko papierosa w długiej, szklanej fifce i szklaneczki z whisky – może nie do końca, bo szklaneczka stała po jej prawicy, już na pół opróżniona. Przez odsłonięte, brudnawe okno wpadał snop światła, który opromieniał ją niczym aureolą. Przykurzoną. Pomyślał, że kobieta wygląda nierealnie, jakby upozowana na postać ze starych filmów i przez chwilę balansował na krawędzi oświecenia, zrozumienia czegoś, nim ból połamanych żeber nie przywrócił go rzeczywistości. Z trudem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, opierając bose stopy o dywan i śpiącego przy kanapie psa i ostrożnie, bardzo ostrożnie próbując znaleźć w sobie siłę, by wstać.  
\- Zgłupiałeś? – spytała Miriam, odrywając się od pisania i obrzucając go niechętnym spojrzeniem. – Nie będę cię zbierać z podłogi, jak zasłabniesz. Nie mam powołania na siostrę miłosierdzia.  
\- Nie zgodziłbym się – mruknął, uśmiechając się krzywo i dochodząc do wniosku, że jednak da radę ustać na nogach. O ile nie potknie się o Tarę, która postanowiła na dobre zatarasować przejście. – Opatrzyłaś mnie, nafaszerowałaś lekami, nakarmiłaś i napoiłaś. O właśnie, napoiłaś. Więc jeśli nie masz basenu…  
\- Jeśli dobrze zakładam, że nie masz na myśli takiego do pływania, to nie mam – odmruknęła Miriam i machnęła ręką w kierunku korytarza. – Drugie drzwi na lewo. Powodzenia.  
Z każdym krokiem było trochę lepiej. Mniej bolało, albo się przyzwyczajał. Cienki koc plątał się pod nogami, ale owinął się nim ciaśniej, przytrzymując fałdy prawą ręką. Usztywnione palce lewej dłoni wydawały się bezużyteczne i spuchnięte jak serdelki w hot-dogu. Potrafił myśleć o hot-dogu z ketchupem i nie robiło mu się niedobrze, więc pewnie szło ku lepszemu.  
Jednak długi, wąski korytarz wychodzący na hol wydawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, zwężać, zacieśniać, wydłużać - jak w złym śnie. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zatrzymał się, opierając o wytapetowaną w roślinne wzory ścianę, ponownie usiłując uchwycić ulotną myśl. Koszmar senny. Strach przed kimś, kto na nas nieustannie poluje, strach przed schwytaniem, strach przed bólem. Ale przecież we śnie nie bolałyby go żebra, ręka i głowa, nie czułby podłogi pod bosymi stopami, nie chciałoby mu się pić, ani jeść, nie wspominając o innych potrzebach fizjologicznych. Prawda?  
\- W łazience na wiklinowym koszu położyłam ci kilka rzeczy Chrisa – zawołała za nim Miriam, na chwilę odrywając się od maszyny do pisania. – Żebyś nie paradował nago po domu.  
\- Jeśli to sen, nie miałbym nic przeciwko – mruknął Dean sam do siebie, potrząsając głową.  
Potrząsanie głową nie było dobrym pomysłem.  
Lustro w łazience powiedziało mu, że czuje się lepiej niż wygląda. Gdyby nakleić plaster na każde skaleczenie i otarcie, przypominałby mumię tuż po ekshumacji. Bez plastrów nie było wiele ciekawiej. Dobrze chociaż, że workowate spodnie i przyduża bluza z długimi rękawami zasłoniły większość opatrunków i bandaży. Nie licząc tych na twarzy, w tym krzywo zszytego łuku brwiowego i rozbitej wargi. Posykując, obmył twarz chłodną wodą i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, napił wody z kranu, podstawiając pod strumień stulone dłonie. Jak na kogoś, kto się prawie utopił, strasznie chciało mu się pić.  
Kiedy znowu bezwiednie spojrzał w lustro, w głębi zobaczył cień, trzepot skrzydeł, czarną sylwetkę ptaka i wpatrzone w siebie wypukłe oko. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, zrzucając z umywalki kobiece drobiazgi, ale oczywiście w łazience był sam, nie licząc psa posapującego za drzwiami – widać Tara bała się spuścić go z oka. Żaden kruk nie założył gniazda pod prysznicem ani nie siedział na haku z ręcznikami. O jeden raz za mocno uderzył się w głowę i prócz kłopotów z pamięcią, miał przewidzenia. W sumie szkoda, że kruk nie był prawdziwy. Muninn, czyli Pamięć był jednym z posłańców Odyna, które przynosiły wieści ze świata - przydałby mu się. Na miłość boską, skąd o tym wiedział? W wolnych chwilach studiował staronorweskie sagi? Na pewno.  
Prychnął, zbierając z podłogi porozrzucane buteleczki i słoiczki. Schylanie się, podobnie jak potrząsanie głową także nie było dobrym pomysłem, ale pozwoliło mu rozjaśnić myśli. Nie wiedział, kim jest, ani czym naraził się facetowi, który rządził miastem, ale był pewien, że psy gończe Cartera prędzej czy później go znajdą, więc powinien wiać stąd gdzie pieprz rośnie. Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić, biorąc pod uwagę, że wracając do salonu, musiał wesprzeć się na psie, który machnięciem kudłatego ogona mało nie zbił go z nóg.  
\- Znowu widziałem kruka – oznajmił Dean od progu, opierając się o ścianę – wyglądało to malowniczo, ale po prostu zabrakło mu sił.  
\- W mojej łazience? – upewniła się Miriam, odwracając się od maszyny do pisania. – Mam nadzieję, że nie powtarzał „nigdy więcej”?  
Dean nie odpowiedział, zapatrzony za okno. Mógłby przysiąc, że kiedy wychodził z pokoju, był jasny dzień, a przykurzone szyby filtrowały promienie słoneczne, padające na Miriam złocistą poświatą. Teraz za oknem było ciemno jak oko wykol, nie licząc punktowego światła latarni przy pomoście. Mrok z zewnątrz zdawał się naciskać na szyby, starając się dostać do środka. Jeszcze chwila, a na parapecie naprawdę zasiądzie kruk z wiersza Poego.  
\- Przed chwilą był dzień - powiedział słabo.  
\- Tak? – Miriam kpiąco uniosła brwi, spojrzała na stertę kartek zalegających biurko i zamaszystym gestem brzdęknęła wałkiem maszyny. – To się rozpisałam… a ty zasiedziałeś w łazience. Aż się boję spytać, co tam tak długo robiłeś, jeżeli z dnia zdążyła się zrobić noc.  
\- Był dzień – uparł się skołowany Dean.  
\- A podobno to ja za dużo piję – mruknęła kobieta. – Nie pamiętasz, kim jesteś, nie wiesz, skąd się wziąłeś, i jeszcze dzień miesza ci się z nocą. Złóżmy to na karb tego, że za mocno uderzyłeś się w głowę, dobrze?  
Nim przebrzmiały jej słowa, Tara zastrzygła uszami i odwróciła się w stronę korytarza. Zawarczała cicho, jeżąc sierść na grzbiecie i szczeknęła ostrzegawczo. Niemal w tej samej chwili rozległo się walenie do drzwi wejściowych i brzęk tłuczonej szyby. Posypały się witrażowe szybki. Ktoś nie miał cierpliwości, by zaczekać, aż mu otworzą. Pies rozszczekał się na dobre, Miriam krzyknęła i zerwała się od biurka, a adrenalina we krwi Deana podskoczyła daleko powyżej normy.  
Ludzie Cartera nie bawili się w subtelności, rozwalając drzwi w drobiazgi. Gorzej, że zza rozsuwanymi drzwiami na taras także zamajaczyły dwie potężne postacie, torujące sobie drogę przez mrok. W ułamku sekundy Dean i Miriam wymienili przerażone spojrzenia, nim kobieta wyszarpnęła szufladę biurka, wyciągając z niej colta. Dean oderwał się od ściany i chwycił z ławy pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy, czyli pustą butelkę po whisky.  
Dwóch mężczyzn wpadło przez korytarz od strony wejścia, dwóch kolejnych rozbiło drzwi od tarasu, ślizgając się podeszwami na odłamkach szkła. Ciemność wkroczyła do salonu wraz z nimi.  
\- Stęskniłeś się, Dean-o? – spytał od progu brodaty mężczyzna w typie pirata, ubrany zupełnie nie po piracku, bo w dopasowany, jasny garnitur i włoskie buty z wąskimi czubkami.  
Na dźwięk jego głos Dean stężał. Drake był prawą ręką Cartera i niezłym sukinsynem, uwielbiającym zadawać ból w mniej lub bardziej subtelny sposób. Tarze wyjątkowo się nie spodobał, więc przypadła mu do nóg, szczekając i gryząc. Dean pomyślał, że jednak miał szczęście, zyskując jej aprobatę przy pierwszym spotkaniu, bo kły miała solidne. Drake kopnął psa. Miriam, wiele się nie zastanawiając, strzeliła do niego, ale paskudnie chybiła, a jeden z ludzi Cartera, który wcześniej rozbił drzwi od tarasu, wytrącił jej broń z ręki i przydusił do biurka, łapiąc za kark jak niegrzecznego kociaka. Zapisane kartki papieru wzbiły się w powietrze i zasłały pół dywanu jak imprezowe confetti.  
\- Zabawcie się z nią i zabijcie tego kundla – syknął Drake, ponownie kopiąc Tarę.  
Dean, bez większego sensu, ale od serca rzucił w niego butelką po whisky, momentalnie łapiąc za następną, pełną. Dobrze, że Miriam lubiła whisky. Rzucona butelka roztrzaskała się u stóp brodacza, który zaklął, odskakując, a pies zwinął się w miejscu i doskoczył do bandyty, który przytrzymywał Miriam, zatapiając kły w jego udzie. Drugi z facetów który wpadli przez taras kopnął Tarę, aż zaskowyczała, ale w tym samym momencie Dean zrobił dobry użytek z butelki po Jacku Danielsie i facet zalał się krwią. Może Dean nie był w pełni sił, ale nie miał zamiaru łatwo sprzedać własnej skóry. Ani skóry Miriam i jej psa.  
Niestety, krwawiący z rozcięcia na czole odepchnął go na środek pokoju, gdzie boleśnie uderzył biodrem o skraj ławy i wpadł prosto w ręce Drake’a, który przyłożył mu kolbą pistoletu, wyciągniętego z eleganckiej kabury spod eleganckiej marynarki. Jeszcze jedno uderzenie i nawet nie będzie wiedział, jak ma na imię. Kanciasta butelka wypadła z dłoni, ale przytrzymał się brodacza, wykręcając mu rękę z bronią. Podnosząc się gwałtownie, wyrżnął głową w podbródek i poprawił od przodu, słysząc satysfakcjonujący trzask łamanego nosa. Drake puścił pistolet, by klnąc, złapać się za twarz, a Dean w tym samym momencie trafił łokciem w splot słoneczny jego partnera – chyba nazywał się Valasquez, który właśnie usiłował założyć mu nelsona. Nadwerężone żebra zawyły.  
Oswobodziwszy się, Dean spojrzał na Miriam wściekle szamoczącą się w uścisku dwóch mężczyzn, z których jeden krwawił z rany na czole i jednocześnie próbował zrzucić z siebie psa, okładając go pięściami jak bochny. Pochylił się, sięgając po swoją zaimprowizowaną broń i z rozmachem przywalił klnącemu wniebogłosy Drake’owi w skroń – jeśli nawet wgniótł mu czaszkę, mówi się trudno. Tamten padł jak ścięty, plamiąc perski dywan.  
Valasquez miał wyraźnie dosyć walki wręcz, bo także sięgnął do kabury. Dean trzasnął butelką o ławę, rozlewając whisky i ścisnął w ręku szklanego tulipana, ale nie zdążyłby wyprzedzić kuli. Tara zdążyła. Miriam kątem oka zobaczyła broń i krzyknęła, skopując z siebie potężnego mężczyznę, który szamotał się z psem, a Tara puściła go, w zamian rzucając się na Valasqueza i zbijając z nóg. Strzał poszedł rykoszetem po ścianie i rozbił na pół opróżnioną szklankę, o milimetry mijając Miriam. Dean zawahał się przez ułamek sekundy, po czym przyklęknął na leżącym i wbił mu butelkowego tulipana prosto w pierś. Rozbryzg krwi był większy, niżby można się było spodziewać.  
Drugi z mężczyzn, który przyduszał Miriam do biurka, zawarczał nie gorzej od psa, przywalił jej pięścią w twarz i także sięgnął po broń. Celny strzał uniemożliwił mu krwawiący z czoła kolega, rzucając się na Deana i ściągając z martwego ciała Valasqueza. Dean przetoczył się po podłodze, cudem uniknąwszy odłamków szkła, ale nie przeciwnika, który usiadł na nim, wykręcając głowę i zaciskając coś na szyi. Garotę? Proszę, proszę, facet był miłośnikiem duszenia z jednoczesnym podrzynaniem gardła. Przy tym fakt, że miażdżył mu pęknięte żebra i przyciskał do podłogi połamane palce lewej ręki, był niewarty wzmianki. Dean rozpaczliwie chwycił za duszącą go metalową linkę, rozkrwawiając sobie opuszki palców. Siedzący na nim napastnik zaśmiał się bez cienia wesołości. Carter życzył sobie, by dostarczyli tego gościa żywego, co nie znaczy, że w jednym kawałku. Trochę zmiękczenia nie zaszkodzi, tym bardziej, że ponieśli nieoczekiwane straty w ludziach. Niech Thompson zajmie się tą głupią babą i jej cholernym psem, pomoże mu jak skończy z tym fagasem.  
W tym momencie usłyszał metaliczny huk spadającej na ziemię maszyny do pisania, wrzask Thompsona, któremu maszyna musiała spaść na nogi i warkot psa, który postanowił rozedrzeć mu spodnie wraz ze skórą. Odruchowo rozluźnił zacisk garoty, co momentalnie wykorzystał Dean, sięgając ręką w tył i przejeżdżając mu rozcapierzonymi palcami po twarzy. Ludzkie paznokcie to nie szpony, ale też potrafią skaleczyć.  
Miriam odepchnęła szamoczącego się z Tarą zbira, rzuciła się pod biurko, chwyciła za porzuconego colta i strzeliła, niemal nie mierząc, ale tym razem celnie. Thompson zyskał gustowną dziurkę w czole i osunął się jak worek ziemniaków, a Miriam, wciąż na kolanach, odwróciła się i wpakowała kilka kul w plecy mężczyzny zaciskającego pętlę na szyi Deana. Dywan i tak był nie do odratowania.  
Krztusząc się, Dean wypełzł spod ciała zastrzelonego bandyty i oparłszy się na kolanach i ręku (druga ręka zdecydowanie nie nadawała się do opierania), spazmatycznie łapał oddech. Nieco utykająca Tara podeszła i polizała go pocieszająco po ramieniu i twarzy. Sięgnął po pistolet upuszczony przez Drake’a i zacisnął na nim palce. Złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Trzeba przyznać, że im na tobie zależy – wydyszała Miriam, zabezpieczając colta, by odłożyć go na zbrukany dywan i z niesmakiem rozejrzeć dookoła. Przez wybite drzwi tarasowe wiało chłodem. Zapisane kartki papieru taplały się w kałużach krwi i whisky. Continental nadawał się na złom. Wiekopomny artykuł do gazety szlag trafił. – I że potrafisz się nieźle bronić. Jakbyś nie zauważył, mamy cztery trupy w salonie.  
\- Pół na pół – wyrzęził Dean, obmacując się po szyi. Jak nic będzie miał pręgę wisielca. – Też potrafisz…  
\- Niech ci będzie – zgodziła się Miriam, z grymasem bólu podnosząc z podłogi. Czuła jak puchnie jej prawa połowa twarzy – nieźle oberwała. – Też przyłożyłam do tego ręki. Tak czy inaczej, Malcolm Carter nie będzie zachwycony. Widzę tylko jedno wyjście z tej niezręcznej sytuacji…  
\- Dać mi po głowie i podarować Carterowi w prezencie, owiniętego wstążeczką? – zaryzykował Dean, spoglądając na nią z poziomu podłogi. Wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia, ale jak się przekonała – w tym przypadku pozory potrafiły mylić. Do licha, dał radę kilku psom gończym Cartera jedną ręką i niemal bez broni. Imponujące. Chyba że kierował nim duch kruka, posłańca sprawiedliwości przywołującego dusze zmarłych, by mogli nieść pomstę i karać nikczemników tego świata. Ekhm, chyba jednak nie napisze tego artykułu…  
\- Nie – westchnęła, ponownie obrzucając salon ponurym spojrzeniem. Jatka, proszę państwa, prawdziwa jatka, pomyślała. I bałagan. Zniszczona podłoga, rozbite okna, porozrzucane papiery i zmarnowana whisky. – Zostało nam jedynie to, co wszystkim bohaterom we wszystkich filmach, jakie do tej pory widziałam. Niełatwo mi to powiedzieć, ale… zabierajmy się stąd.  
*  
Szpitalny automat z napojami w Neosho Memorial Regional Medical Center nie wydawał reszty, ale kawę serwował czarną i mocną jak esencjonalne włoskie expresso. Deanowi na pewno przypadłaby do gustu. Gdyby brat się obudził.  
Sam wypił mały łyk w jego imieniu i skrzywił się nieznacznie – gorzkie jak piołun. Odstawił styropianowy kubek na okrągły stolik na chybotliwej nóżce i wybrał numer do Gartha. Garth rozważnie nie odebrał. Rozważnie, bo zapewne jechał właśnie do Chanute, wioząc w samochodowej skrytce nie całkiem legalny w stanie Kansas korzeń rośliny z rodziny goździkowatych zwanej Silene capensis, ubulawu, undlela ziimhlophe, bniecem przylądkowym lub po prostu afrykańskim korzeniem snu. Przy swoim roztrzepaniu Garth nie powinien jechać i jednocześnie odbierać telefonu. A Sam nie powinien pić kawy, nawet zbożowej, nie wspominając o czarnym jak smoła expresso. Na dowód tego zakręciło mu się w głowie, więc oparł się o automat z napojami, spoglądając w stronę sali, na której leżał Dean, znowu podłączony do kroplówki, chociaż tym razem nie przez dżinna. Wykrwawiony, odwodniony, ze śladami wcześniejszego pobicia, nowym guzem na głowie i połamanymi palcami lewej ręki - wyraźnie ktoś przytrzasnął je drzwiami chłodni. Dżinn okazał się sprytniejszy i szybszy, niż starszy z Winchesterów przypuszczał, bądź Dean był już wtedy pod wpływem trucizny.  
Dobrze, że przykrywka Winchesterów działała, a ich kartom ubezpieczeniowym nie można było niczego zarzucić, bo dr Jeremy Branson podejrzliwie przypatrywał się licznym siniakom i otarciom Deana, spoglądając przy tym na równie zmaltretowanego Sama z sinożółtymi odciskami palców na gardle. Jeszcze chwila, a zacząłby ich podejrzewać o kłótnie partnerskie z rękoczynami. W takim razie ciekawe jak tłumaczył sobie dziwaczne, niebieskie wzory odciśnięte na nadgarstkach ofiar znalezionych w Wal-Marcie i szyi młodszego agenta Smitha. Nie były największym zmartwieniem Sama, ale zastanawiał się, czy niebieskawe tatuaże nie zostaną im na zawsze jako pamiątka po spotkaniu z niezwykłym, ociekającym błękitną farbą (lub krwią) dżinnem.  
Minął dzień, noc i kolejny dzień, a mimo śmierci prześladowcy żadna z ofiar dżinna (w oficjalnej wersji – morderczego psychopaty, nadal pozostającego na wolności, jako że niebieski piasek trudno było uznać za zwłoki) nie obudziła się, dalej śniąc swoje koszmary. Sam nie mógł zasugerować lekarzom trucizny ifryta, tym bardziej, że nie znał na nią odtrutki. Najchętniej by się rozdwoił – jeden Sam czuwałby przy Deanie, a drugi przekopywał się przez archiwa Ludzi Pisma, szukając kopii dziennika Samuela Campbella. Biorąc pod uwagę, że ledwo trzymał się na nogach, z rozsądku został w Neosho Memorial Regional Medical Center w Chanute, podczas gdy sprowadzony do Bunkra (wreszcie – że też nie wpadli na to z Deanem wcześniej) Kevin chwilowo odstawił diabelski tablet, od którego i tak bolała go głowa i przeszukiwał księgi poświęcone egzotycznym jadom i unieszkodliwiającym je dekoktom. Sam miał nadzieję, że znajdzie coś przydatnego, nim ofiary dżinna zasną snem wiecznym. Jakie bowiem w tym śnie śmiertelnym marzenia przyjść mogą, kiedy zrzucimy z siebie więzy ciała? To zastanawia nas: i toć to czyni tak długowieczną niedolę. Cóż, Dean raczej nie śnił o Hamlecie.  
Przy Miriam Dunn czuwał mąż - na zmianę z dwoma nastoletnimi córkami, bo przecież nie mógł na dłużej zostawić zajazdu Knights Inn bez opieki, Judith i Theę Carter matka tej pierwszej przeniosła do szpitala stanowego w Kansas City, a Tony Pearson, którego znaleziono w samochodzie chłodni zaparkowanym przed Wal-Martem, leżał łóżko w łóżko z Deanem – Sam mógł mieć oko i na niego. Ciało z chłodni, tak jak Sam przypuszczał, okazało się ciałem Josepha Valasqueza z ośrodka dla weteranów. Drake’a do tej pory nie odnaleziono i mógłby się założyć, że już go nie odnajdą – dżinn uczył się sztuki pozbywania resztek.  
Przez ostatnie dwa dni młodszy Winchester dogłębnie poznał nijaki smak szpitalnego jedzenia, nieciekawy rozkład szpitalnych dyżurów i niewygodę szpitalnego krzesła - kilka razy zdarzyło mu się przysnąć, połowicznie na łóżku Deana. Brat marniał w oczach jak nie podlewana, usychająca roślina, robił się coraz chudszy i mizerniejszy i jakby zapadał się w sobie. Za to Sam był osłabiony i zmęczony – zdarzało mu się zasypiać na stojąco, tak jak teraz, pod automatem z napojami.  
Ponownie sięgając po kawę (podobno to, co nas nie zabije, może nas wzmocnić) pomyślał z przekąsem, że afrykański korzeń snu przynajmniej pozwoli mu się wyspać. Do jakiegokolwiek koszmaru by nie trafił…  
*  
 _Skąd wy w Bay City jesteście tacy twardzi? - spytał._  
 _\- Peklujecie sobie jaja w słonej wodzie czy co?_  
 _Raymond Chandler – Siostrzyczka_

Miasto tonęło w nieprawdopodobnym kontraście mroku i świateł, ostrym jak brzytwa i sztucznym jak scenografia w podrzędnym teatrze. Nad dachami świecił księżyc w pełni, co jakiś czas przesłaniany pędzącymi po niebie kłębiastymi chmurami, pojedyncze latarnie rzucały przydługie cienie, samochody omiatały chodniki oślepiającymi reflektorami, a ciemność w zaułkach wydawała się tak gęsta, że można by ją kroić nożem. Sam wiedział o czym mówi, bo stał w jednym z owych zaułków i wydawało mu się, że całun nocy otula go grubą zasłoną, utrudniając oddychanie. Ledwo widział poobijane śmietniki, zarys kilku drzwi i okratowanych okien i przemykającego pod ścianą szczura lub kota. Stawiałby na kota, bo jak wiadomo w ciemnościach wszystkie koty są czarne.  
Stał u wylotu zaułka, z trudem łapiąc oddech i usiłując zrozumieć, dlaczego nieliczni przechodnie wieczorową porą wyglądają jak przeniesieni z czasów prohibicji – kobiety nosiły spódnice do pół łydki, dopasowane żakiety i pelerynki, a mężczyźni kapelusze, płaszcze z klapami, spodnie z mankietami i buty z białymi noskami. Przejeżdżający obok samochód, który zdołał ochlapać go brudną wodą, okazał się przysadzistym fordem A Coupe, drugim co do popularności samochodem z końca lat 20. XX wieku. Sam spojrzał po sobie, skrzywił się i westchnął ciężko. Elegancją dorównywał Al Capone – jasna, jednorzędowa marynarka ze spiczastymi, szerokimi klapami, pod którymi z pewnością kryła się kamizelka z dewizką i koszula (ciasny kołnierzyk pił go w szyję, chyba, że tak odzywało się niedawne podduszenie), szerokie spodnie z tak mocno zaprasowanymi kantami, że można by nim ciąć nie gorzej niż nożem i buty na grubych podeszwach, chwilowo taplających się w odpadkach z rynsztoka. Założyłby się, że kapelusz, którego rondo lekko przesłaniało mu widok (jakby i tak nie było wystarczająco ciemno) to fedora. Z drugiej strony lepiej wyglądać jak gangster niż pojawić się w plugawym zaułku nagim jak cię Pan Bóg stworzył - jednym słowem dobrze, że przed zniknięciem Dean nie oglądał maratonu Terminatora.  
Sam oparł się o śmietnik i odruchowo pomacał po kieszeniach, wyczuwając ciężar portfela, kluczy, papierośnicy, noża i charakterystycznego kształtu, który trudno byłoby pomylić z innym. Wyciągnął i zważył w dłoni rewolwer. Colt 38 Police Positive z niewielkim bębnem i krótką lufą, w sam raz do chowania w kieszeni marynarki, żeby się za bardzo nie odznaczał. Ulubiona broń Al Capone’a. Zabawne, jeśli nawet pojawił się w koszmarze śnionym przez Deana, był w nim drapieżcą, nie ofiarą. Mijający uliczkę mężczyzna z aktówką rzucił mu spłoszone spojrzenie i czym prędzej zniknął za rogiem. Reflektory nadjeżdżającego samochodu (tym razem forda T) na moment go oślepiły, więc cofnął się głębiej w mrok zaułka, pospiesznie chowając rewolwer do kieszeni marynarki.  
Zdziwił się, że ten nagły ruch nie wywołał u niego mdłości, czy zawrotów głowy. Nic z tego. Nie był zmęczony, ani osłabiony. Czuł się sto razy lepiej niż przez ostatnie tygodnie, więc wiedział, że to zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe. Świat odzyskał kolory, zapachy i smaki. Szkoda, że to tylko sen. Sen, który śni, by odnaleźć Deana, więc zamiast podziwiać zaprasowane kanty u spodni, elegancję colta i cud własnego samopoczucia, powinien ruszyć dupę i zacząć go szukać.  
Zdecydowanym krokiem wyszedł z zaułka na chodnik poprzecinany kratownicą światła i cieni. Mokra nawierzchnia, kałuże, odrapane mury, ogromny księżyc wznoszący się nad dachami, szyldy obskurnych sklepików i podejrzanych barów, zza drzwi których dobiegały skoczne dźwięki ragtime’u i gwar głosów, jak na teoretyczne czasy prohibicji, wyjątkowo nietrzeźwych. W oczy rzucił mu się neon klubu ze striptizem „Kadie’s Club Pecos” i bezwiednie skierował się w jego stronę. Jeśli nie tam powinien szukać Deana, to gdzie? Tym bardziej, że w Sin City bar u Kadie przyciągał bohaterów jak magnes opiłki metalu. Sądząc po tym, że wszystko wokół wydawało się czarno-białe jak na starym filmie, bądź w komiksach Franka Millera, Dean przez zniknięciem musiał, po prostu musiał oglądać Miasto Grzechu.  
Słysząc za sobą dziwny szelest, Sam wzdrygnął się i odwrócił gwałtownie, zaciskając rękę na rewolwerze ukrytym w kieszeni. Z zaułka, w którym co dopiero stał, wyleciało czarne ptaszysko i przemknęło obok niego, prawie muskając skrzydłami jasną fedorę. Ptak zakrakał ochryple, sadowiąc się na szyldzie z nazwą klubu i wyzywająco łypnął na Sama. I jeszcze kruk, nie zapominajmy o Kruku, chociaż Sam nie miał pojęcia, któremu z nich – jemu, czy bratu przypadnie w udziale odgrywanie nieboszczyka, który wygrzebuje się z grobu, by pomścić swoją śmierć. Chwilowo nawet nie wiedział, na kim mieliby szukać pomsty.  
*  
 _Twarz barmana miała tyle ekspresji co befsztyk - i mniej więcej ten sam kolor._  
 _Raymond Chandler – Kłopoty to moja specjalność_  
  
Siedząc przy barze, Sam oszczędnie popijał Jacka Danielsa, bawiąc się posrebrzaną papierośnicą, którą znalazł w kieszeni marynarki obok colta. Kusiło go, by zapalić, choć nie palił od czasów Stanford, a i wtedy popalał jedynie na imprezach. Rzadko. Stoliki w „Kadie’s Club Pecos” oblepiali faceci w rozluźnionych krawatach i o mało przytomnym wejrzeniu, wpatrzeni w podest, na którym pojawiały się coraz to nowe striptizerki w skąpych strojach. Sam podświadomie czekał na Nancy jako kowbojkę z biczem i pilnującego jej Marva z kanciastą twarzą pooklejaną plastrami, ale zamiast tego na wybiegu jak do tej pory pojawiły się Barbie, Jane z dżungli, kobieta wąż i seksowna sekretarka w okularach. Rozochoceni bywalcy zachęcali je gwizdami i okrzykami do szybszego pozbywania się fatałaszków, szastając przy tym jednodolarówkami, alkohol płynął strumieniami, kelnerki w kusych spódniczkach dolewały nieuważnym rozwodnionej whisky niezupełnie na koszt firmy, a w kącie przygrywał zespół, niemiłosiernie rzępolących kolejne ragtime’y.  
Barman nie był zbyt rozmowny i nie wzruszył się do łez, słysząc, że Sam kogoś szuka. Sam nie odpuścił. Pił i pytał, pytał i pił, to drugie raczej markując, by nie stracić jasności umysłu. O ile ją jeszcze posiadał. To, że nad głową barmana widział kruka siedzącego w rzędzie butelek niczym dziwaczna maskotka baru - a nikt inny zdawał się go nie dostrzegać – nieco go rozpraszało. Czy ptaszysko było omenem złym czy dobrym? Tkający osnowę koszmarów dżinn pochodził z Persji, a Arabowie uważali kruka za wysłannika boga słońca, Mitry, nazywając go Abu-Zajir, Ojcem Przepowiedni. Chyba nie byłby przychylny nieczystemu duchowi? Tym bardziej, że spalenie czarnego ptaka mogło owego nieczystego ducha przywołać, więc sam nie pchałby się pod nóż. Najprostszym wytłumaczeniem było, że kruk nie miał nic wspólnego z pochodzeniem dżinna i był tylko imaginacją rodem z filmu z Brandonem Lee. Denerwującą imaginacją, która co jakiś czas rozkładała skrzydła i skubała sobie piórka pod ogonem.  
Już kruk krakaniem do zemsty daje hasło, jak powiedziałby Szekspir. Po godzinie spędzonej w klubie ze striptizem Sam wiedział już, że jako posłaniec sprawiedliwości w tym mieście kruk miałby co robić. Dziwki były za drogie, przynajmniej według barmana. Złodziejstwo się szerzyło – co sam stwierdził, łapiąc złodzieja za rękę, gdy ten sięgał mu do kieszeni – być może zwichnął kilka palców, ściskając za mocno, ale tamten sam był sobie winien. Policja była skorumpowana, podobnie jak sądy – podpity mężczyzna po prawicy Sama podzielił się z nim smakowitą opowieścią o jednym młodym prokuratorze, którego ideały dosłownie wypaliły od środka. Ludzie ginęli bez wieści, zwłaszcza jeśli narazili się rządzącej w mieście rodzinie Carterów. Słysząc to nazwisko, Sam momentalnie otrzeźwiał, nawet jeśli nie był specjalnie pijany. W Sin City głównym czarnym charakterem był wpływowy senator Roark. Czyżby w tej wersji jego miejsce zajął Malcolm Carter? Ale co Carter robił w koszmarze Deana? Nie powinien mieć własnego, pomijając smutny fakt, że przecież i tak już nie żył?  
Po kolejnej godzinie samowego popijania whisky z lodem i wypytywania, kruk rozprostował skrzydła i łypnąwszy na młodszego Winchestera, sfrunął znad baru na pobliski stolik, przechadzając się po przykrytym zielonym suknem blacie, jakby chciał wydziobać z niego coś smaczniejszego niż smętne pozostałości po orzeszkach ziemnych. Sam odruchowo zsunął się z barowego stołka i z prawą ręką w kieszeni marynarki – wolał czuć broń pod palcami, ruszył za krukiem.  
Trójka mężczyzn – gruby, chudy i jeszcze chudszy - nie patrzyła na wijącą się na podeście latynoską piękność w spódniczce w lamparcie cętki, a przynajmniej nie poświęcała jej pełnej uwagi, słuchając czwartego – lalusia z wąsikiem a la Clark Gable w prążkowanym garniturze i całkowicie niedopasowanym do prążków krawacie w kwiaty. Jest robota. Od Cartera. Wyobraźcie sobie, że tamten frajer zabił czterech naszych. Razem z tą dziwką z gazety, co dawno naraziła się szefowi. Już go mieliśmy i znowu się wymknął. Ludzi nam trzeba. Faceta nie daje się zabić. Jest jak karaluch.  
Akurat to ostatnie nie było zbyt pochlebne (nic z zasłyszanej rozmowy nie było), ale Sam uśmiechnął się krzywo. Nawet bez kruka zasiadającego na stoliku, który właśnie bezczelnie rozprostował skrzydła i podfrunął wyżej, z powrotem sadowiąc się nad barem, mógł się założyć, że mówili o jego bracie. Koszmar koszmarem, ale Dean nigdy się nie poddawał, a jeśli nawet się poddawał, pod koniec zawsze mu się przypominało, że jednak nie powinien. Dean Pocałujcie Mnie Wszyscy w Dupę Winchester.  
\- Szukacie kogoś do szukania kogoś? – spytał Sam, pochylając się nad stołem i patrząc wprost na mężczyznę z wąsikiem w typie Clarka Gable’a. – A kogo szukacie?  
\- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do Piekła – uśmiechnął się tamten nieładnie, poprawiając florystyczny krawat i mierząc Winchestera podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. To, co zobaczył, musiało go upewnić, że nie ma do czynienia z tajniakiem, bo mimo niechętnych pomruków pozostałej trójki, dodał. – Szukamy kogoś, kto mocno zalazł za skórę panu Carterowi. Słyszałeś o naszym dobroczyńcy Malcolmie Carterze, jak sądzę?  
\- Słyszałem – odpowiedział lakonicznie Sam, zachowując pokerową twarz. – Kto zalazł mu za skórę?  
\- Ostatni sprawiedliwy - burknął niedorobiony Clark Gable. – Kot, który zawsze spada na cztery łapy.  
\- Zielone ślepia, krótka sierść, ostre pazurki? - spytał niedbale Sam, chociaż w środku spiął się jak sprężyna. Coś z tego napięcia musiało odbić się w wyrazie jego twarzy, bo dwaj rozmówcy – chudy i chudszy, wyprostowali się i wymienili między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.  
\- Być może – przyznał człowiek Cartera, mrużąc wodniste oczy. – Dean Smith. Znasz go?  
Chudy i chudszy wpili się w niego łakomym wzrokiem, czekając na odpowiedź. Sam zacisnął prawą rękę w pięść – na szczęście miał ją ukrytą w kieszeni i z trudem zapanował nad grymasem ust.  
\- Powiedzmy, że też go szukam – powiedział ze skrywaną groźbą w głosie. – Rozumiem, że tak naprawdę już go znaleźliście, tylko potrzebujecie wsparcia? Mógłbym się przydać…  
Chudy gość po prawej roześmiał się piskliwie, przypominający wygłodzoną łasicę kolega po lewej skrzywił jakby napił się octu, masywny kafar wydał z siebie pomruk godny niedźwiedzia, a Clark Gable wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Być może – powtórzył. – Ale już znalazłem odpowiednich ludzi.  
Sam uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Chwycił chudzielca po prawej za włosy, trzasnął jego głową o stolik aż pękła miseczka z orzeszkami i poprawił łokciem w skroń. Masywny zapaśnik zerwał się od stołu, ale był zbyt wolny - trafienie w gardło pozbawiło go oddechu (Sam bywał tyle razy duszony, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z siły podobnego ciosu), a krzesło, którym dostał po plecach, do końca pozbawiło woli walki. Trzeci z chętnych do poszukiwań Deana, niski i drobny łasicowaty sięgnął po nóż w rękawie, więc Sam, nie czekając, wcisnął mu ukrytego w kieszeni marynarki colta pod żebra i nacisnął spust. Trzask był niegłośny, zagłuszony gwizdami, okrzykami, fałszującymi nutami muzyki i na upartego mogący ujść za wystrzał korka od szampana. Niedoszły Clark Gable otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył z siebie zbornego słowa.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że wciąż szukasz odpowiednich ludzi – zasugerował Sam, w środku ciut roztrzęsiony, ale na zewnątrz chłodny jak lodowiec. Do diabła, przecież to sen, tak naprawdę nikogo nie zabił. – Informuję, że jednego znalazłeś.  
*  
 _\- Jestem zupełnie rozebrana - oznajmiła, kiedy zauważyła, że skończyłem palić i że patrzę na nią._  
 _\- Mój Boże - westchnąłem. - Ja natomiast, idąc do łóżka, zawsze wkładam buty, na wypadek, gdybym obudził się z nieczystym sumieniem i musiał brać nogi za pas._  
 _Raymond Chandler – Głęboki sen_  
  
Ucieczka. Pogoń. Jaskrawe światła reflektorów. Czarny samochód. Kruk. Most. Woda. Ciemność. Zapach spalenizny. A w tej woniejącej spalenizną ciemności coś dyszało i owiewało go gorącym oddechem. I lizało po twarzy. Nawet jak na koszmar o zabarwieniu erotycznym, ten był dosyć niepokojący. Dean ostrożnie uchylił powieki i spojrzał prosto w rozdziawiony pysk czarnego psa, z którego wystawał bardzo czerwony język. Ucieszona, że się obudził Tara zamaszyście polizała go po twarzy, chowając wielki, mokry nos w zagłębieniu obojczyka, by dodatkowo liznąć po szyi i uchu. Nie będzie już potrzebował dokładniejszego mycia, pomijając fakt, że będzie śmierdział suchą karmą dla zwierząt. Wymamrotał coś, prawą ręką odpychając kudłaty łeb, chociaż przepychanie się z rozentuzjazmowanym psem przypominało zapasy z niedźwiedziem, hm, powiedzmy, niedźwiadkiem.  
\- Tara – skarciła psa Miriam, na co ten ze skruchą odsunął się od Deana i z zadowolonym sapnięciem ułożył pod wyleniałą kanapą. To nie moja wina, mówił wyraz jego pyska, on sam się obudził i chciał całusa. Tak.  
\- Głodny? – spytała kobieta od strony niewielkiej kuchenki, energicznie mieszając coś w postawionym na palniku garnku. – Owsianka mi się przypaliła.  
\- Acha – powiedział Dean, który ogólnie nie lubił owsianki, tym bardziej przypalonej. W takim razie ciekawe, dlaczego zaburczało mu w brzuchu. – Dlaczego owsianka?  
\- Bo tylko tyle znalazłam w szafce kuchennej – warknęła Miriam, z irytacją cofając się od pryskającej zawartości garnka i wpadając na minimalistyczny stolik z dwoma składanymi krzesłami. - Cholerne płatki i proszkowane mleko i jajka. Widać Chris uwielbiał robić swoim podbojom jajecznicę i owsiankę, żeby miały więcej sił na igraszki w łóżku. Przynajmniej nic się nie zepsuło przez te ostatnie pół roku, kiedy nikt tutaj nie zaglądał.  
\- Twój brat? – upewnił się Dean, dźwigając się do pozycji siedzącej i opierając bose nogi o futrzany dywanik, który momentalnie polizał go po kostce. Liźnięcia Tary musiały działać przeciwbólowo, bo nawet po wyczynach zeszłego wieczoru czuł się lepiej niż mógłby się spodziewać. Rzecz jasna obandażowane żebra pobolewały, podobnie jak poobijana twarz, a palce lewej ręki dalej nie chciały go słuchać, ale głowa już tak nie bolała, nie miał zawrotów i nie było mu niedobrze. Żegnaj, wstrząśnienie mózgu. Szkoda, żeś nie zabrało ze sobą dziur w pamięci. Wciąż nie wiedział, czym naraził się Malcolmowi Carterowi - Ojcowi Założycielowi miasta, jak go raczyła określić Miriam, ani kim był - sądząc po walce z ludźmi Cartera, raczej nikim niewinnym jak lilia. Choć, z drugiej strony, panna Miriam Dunn, prawa obywatelka Basin City, także nieźle sobie poradziła.  
\- Mój brat – westchnęła Miriam, z powrotem skupiając wzrok na bulgoczącej zawartości garnka i odgarniając włosy z twarzy – upięcie nie był zbyt ścisłe. – Świętej pamięci, tak jakby. Nie najgorszy, choć miał swoje wady, w tym panienki i abstynencję. Dzięki panienkom mieliśmy się gdzie schronić – mam nadzieję, że ten zdrajca Branson nie ma pojęcia o istnieniu garsoniery, ale abstynencja tylko mnie wkurza.  
Westchnęła ciężko, wyłączając palnik i sięgając po zakurzone miseczki do niewielkiej szafki, na której stała mikroskopijna kuchenka.  
\- Jeszcze chwila, a będę miała syndrom odstawienia – burknęła.  
Dean obrzucił ją pytającym spojrzeniem. Jak na kobietę, która cierpiała na niedobory alkoholu w organizmie, a dzień wcześniej przeżyła napad na własny dom, zastrzeliła dwóch napastników i w błyskawicznym tempie spakowała trochę rzeczy, psa i słaniającego się na nogach podopiecznego do niewielkiego forda A coupe, by przewieźć wszystkich do garsoniery niegdyś wynajmowanej przez brata (pozostawało pytanie, po co opłacała ją po jego śmierci?), wyglądała doskonale. Biała bluzka z szalowym kołnierzem, szerokie spodnie w typie Marleny Dietrich i nienaganny makijaż zakrywający siniak rozlewający się na prawym policzku. Może miała zbyt podkrążone oczy i pobladłe usta, ale ratowała się przydymionymi cieniami na powiekach i ciemnoczerwoną szminką. W maleńkiej kuchni przechodzącej w ciut większy pokój umeblowany jedynie kanapą i wąskim parapetem, na którym na upartego można było postawić kieliszki, przypominała gwiazdę kina niemego grającą w filmie szpiegowskim. Może każdy by tak wyglądał, gdyby kładła się na nim szachownica światła i cieni przefiltrowana przez listewkowe żaluzje? Do pełni obrazu brakowało toczka z woalką i końcówki papierosa żarzącej się w półmroku.  
\- Czy ty jesteś prawdziwa? – zapytał bez większego sensu Dean.  
Miriam zmarszczyła brwi i rozejrzała się po minimalistycznie urządzonej garsonierze. W wąskich paskach światła padających od okna wirował kurz, a neon knajpy pod drugiej stronie ulicy mrugał na zielono, trzeszcząc słyszalnie. Nie była tutaj od tragicznej śmierci brata. A wcześniej? Musiała przyznać, że nie pamiętała zbyt wiele z ostatnich miesięcy – ot, zaszyła się w rezydencji rodziców z psem i topiła smutki w alkoholu, co jakiś czas pisując do kroniki kryminalnej w „Basin Times”. Od kogo zbierała informacje? Z kim kontaktowała się w redakcji? Kto kupował jej jedzenie? Luki w pamięci mogła złożyć na karb nadmiernego picia, ale wolała się do niego nie przyznawać. Do licha, w przeciwieństwie do zielonookiego przystojniaka znalezionego na nadbrzeżu wiedziała jak się nazywa, kim jest, kim byli jej rodzice i kto to Malcolm Carter, niesławny ojciec chrzestny miasta lubujący się w garniturach w szerokie pasy i wypolerowanych butach z okutymi noskami. Przecież wiedziała.  
\- Gdybym była nieprawdziwa, nie przypaliłabym owsianki – wytknęła w końcu, wydymając usta i przelewając niekształtną breję owsianki do dwóch miseczek. – A przypaliłam. Ale nie martw się, jeśli nie damy rady tego zjeść, Tara zaopiekuje się resztkami.  
Na dźwięk swego imienia pies sapnął i popatrując na panią, leniwie machnął ogonem. Jedzenie?  
\- Ale… - zaczął Dean i urwał, bo nie wiedział co powiedzieć dalej. Nawet nie chodziło mu o Miriam i jej wystudiowany wizerunek, światło latarni przesączające się przez żaluzje, pulsujący, zielonkawy neon, czy wszechobecne poczucie nierealności. Ale… We śnie można odczuwać emocje, ale przecież nie ból poobijanych żeber, ciepło futra psa grzejącego w stopy, dotyk szorstkiego koca, kwaśny posmak po wypitym alkoholu w ustach, czy zapach przypalonej owsianki. Nie mógł śnić.  
\- Ale co? – prychnęła Miriam, przynosząc miseczki z owsianką i stawiając je na wąskim parapecie. – Też nie przepadam za Basin City, ale nie wmawiam sobie, że jest nieprawdziwe. I w końcu to nie mnie zwidują się kruki…  
Jednak siadając na kanapie obok Deana, miała odrobinę zagubiony wyraz twarzy i nie patrzyła mu w oczy. Pochylając się, poklepała Tarę po grzbiecie, szukając pocieszenia w miękkim, ciepłym futrze psa.  
\- Jestem prawdziwa – powiedziała gwałtownie, z nutą wyzwania. – Zobacz – oddycham, mówię, poruszam się. Dotknij, a sam się przekonasz.  
Chwyciła go za rękę, ściskając z całych sił, ale uwolnił się i położył jej palec na ustach. Uciszył. Miała miękkie wargi - lekko rozchylone, wilgotne, zapraszające. Nie mógł się oprzeć, by nie obrysować palcami kształtu jej ust, podbródka, policzka, nosa, brwi, skroni - jakby był niewidomy i usiłował zapamiętać jak wygląda.  
\- Jesteś prawdziwa – zgodził się.  
Patrzyła na niego poważnie, niemal przepraszająco. Na pociągniętych podwójnym tuszem rzęsach zalśniła pojedyncza łza, chociaż nie wiedziała, skąd wziął się ten smutek. Przytrzymała jego dłoń przy ustach i ucałowała wnętrze, przeciągnęła językiem wzdłuż wzgórka Wenus i między palcami, budząc przyjemne dreszcze.  
\- Pocałuj mnie – powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem i Dean nie miał siły zaprotestować, że zabrzmiała jak z kiepskiego melodramatu.  
Bo chciał ją pocałować, przytulić, przyhołubić, popieścić ustami i językiem przymknięte oczy, ślad siniaka na policzku i rozchylone wargi, które wciąż zamykały się wokół jego kciuka i ssały leciutko, obiecując znacznie większe rozkosze. Z niechęcią uwolnił się ze słodkiej niewoli i wsunął rękę za szalowy kołnierz bluzki, dotykając gładkiej skóry szyi, obojczyka, nie osłoniętych stanikiem piersi. Pod wpływem dotyku sutki stwardniały i domagały się dalszych pieszczot. Nie odmówił, podciągając bluzkę wysoko nad głowę Miriam i na chwilę więżąc w niej jej ręce. Kiedy tylko się uwolniły (a zmięta biała szmatka opadła na podłogę), natychmiast zakotwiczyły się na jego karku. Jedna leniwie zeszła niżej, podwinęła koszulkę, przemknęła po obandażowanych żebrach, zahaczyła o posiniaczone biodra, zaplatała się w złotawych włoskach schodzących w dół brzucha za pasem bawełnianych spodni i zamknęła wokół już pobudzonej męskości. Miriam nie była niedoświadczona dziewicą - wiedziała gdzie dotknąć, co podrażnić i dokąd sięgnąć, więc wykorzystywała swoje doświadczenie najlepiej jak potrafiła. Dean zamruczał z aprobatą, nie odrywając ust od jej piersi, kreśląc mokre linie na brzuchu i niecierpliwie zsuwając czarne spodnie na guziczki, by dostać się niżej. Dobrze, jak dobrze poczuć przy sobie ciało drugiego człowieka, nie w akcie agresji, a wprost przeciwnie - przyzwolenia, przywołania, dopasowania.  
Tara sapnęła i otrząsając się, podniosła z podłogi przy sofie, by przenieść się do spokojniejszego kąta w maleńkiej kuchni. Nie lubiła być deptana, a ludzkie sapanie i dyszenie brzmiały jakoś dziwacznie. Poza tym na szafce kuchennej stał garnek z owsianką. Jeśli wespnie się na tylnie łapy… Tak, udało się. Choć pachniało spalenizną.  
Dean z Miriam nawet nie zauważyli, że pies wyniósł się spod kanapy. Palce Deana zabłądziły głębiej, kobieca dłoń nie próżnowała. Całowali się zachłannie, dogłębnie, bez tchu. Rozbita warga Deana bolała, podobnie jak trzeszczące żebra i przez nieuwagę urażana lewa ręka, ale endorfiny wyparły ból. Przyjemność. Skąpana w przefiltrowanej przez żaluzje grze świateł i cieni przyjemność dla obojga. Czerwona szminka Miriam rozmazała się, zostawiając ślady na bladej, piegowatej skórze. Ugryzła Deana w ramię, dochodząc od samego dotknięcia jego palców.  
Osunęli się na bok, na zapadniętą, wysłużoną kanapę, która niejedno już widziała, głębiej zakopując w kraciastym kocu i twardych poduszkach. Miriam niecierpliwie przylgnęła do Deana, pragnąc więcej niż już dostała. Więcej nagiego ciała. Więcej dotyku. Upstrzona piegami skóra, biel bandaży, cień zarostu, zielone oczy, pełne usta, piżmowy zapach i słony smak działały na nią jak afrodyzjak. Z wzajemnością. Miriam była słodka, za słodka, by się jej oprzeć. Wszedł w nią z cichym pomrukiem, wypełnił i przyciągnął bliżej, pieszcząc wygięcie bioder, uda i pośladki. Sięgał niżej i dalej, a ona wyginała się w łuk, rozpaczliwie przytrzymując się jego ramion. Oddech rwał im się w gardłach na małe, oderwane jęki i westchnienia. Miriam z wierzchu pachniała i smakowała mlekiem w proszku, lecz pod spodem – whisky i opium. Zaciskała się wokół niego spazmatycznie, więc poruszali się coraz gwałtowniej, szukając spełnienia. Chcąc nie chcąc, Dean doszedł pierwszy, tłumiąc krzyk za zaciśniętymi zębami. Miriam nie pozostała mu dłużna, przylegając do niego tak ciasno, że nie mógł się poruszyć. Uderzenie w punkt. Rozwinięcie spirali. Gorąco rozlewające się falą po całym ciele. Rozkosz. Niestety, nie trwająca zbyt długo…  
Albowiem huknęło podwójnie. Przesuwany przez psicę garnek z owsianką spadł na podłogę, rozpryskując zawartość po maleńkiej kuchni i obryzgując nią winowajczynię, która czym prędzej zabrała się za wylizywanie czarnego futra. Niemal jednocześnie drzwi wejściowe do garsoniery zadygotały od kopnięć i uderzeń, a Tara porzuciła zlizywanie owsianki i rzuciła się na nie, szczekając jak szalona. Przy ataku z obu stron drzwi nie mogły wytrzymać zbyt długo.  
Miriam zerwała się z kanapy, zaplątała w koc i runęła jak długa, pociągając za sobą Deana. Oboje byli nadzy, nie licząc bandaży mężczyzny i koronkowych pończoch kobiety. Garsoniera znajdowała się na czwartym piętrze i nie miała drabinki przeciwpożarowej za oknem, co najwyżej gzyms. Powodzenia. Klnąc pod nosem Miriam dźwignęła się z podłogi i ślizgając się na pokrytej owsianką podłodze, dopadła do przewieszonej przez krzesło torebki, wygrzebując z niej colta. Dean poszedł w jej ślady, również grzęznąc w owsiance i odkopując zawadzający garnek, ale udało mu się wyszarpnąć szufladę z kuchennej szafki i wyciągnąć największy nóż, jaki rzucił mu się w oczy. Tara nie przestawała szczekać, całym ciałem rzucając się na drzwi, które rozszczepiały się na długie drzazgi. Wilki bardzo chciały przedostać się na drugą stronę i zjeść koźlątka i psa. Gorzej być nie mogło. Poprawka, pomyślała Miriam z nutą czarnego humoru, zaciskając spoconą dłoń na rękojeści colta (zostały jej tylko trzy naboje) – mogło. Gdyby tamci przeszkodzili im pięć minut wcześniej, chyba by ich pozabijała.


	3. Chapter 3

_Szczęka mu opadła i uderzyłem w nią. Huknąłem go tak, jakbym wbijał ostatni gwóźdź przy budowie pierwszej transkontynentalnej linii kolejowej. Dotąd jeszcze boli mnie to miejsce, kiedy zacisnę pięść._   
_Raymond Chandler – Kłopoty to moja specjalność_

Co prawda to Sam wyważył drzwi do garsoniery, ale przezornie wpadł przez nie jako drugi, wypychając przed siebie lalusia wystylizowanego na Clarke’a Gable’a. Przewidywał, że Dean może mieć broń, więc nie warto nadstawiać karku jako Pierwszy Zbir i wiele się nie pomylił, bo tuż za rozszczepionymi w drzazgi drzwiami niegłośny strzał położył Pana Wąsika trupem.  
Jednak broni nie trzymał Dean, a młoda kobieta w koronkowych pończochach. W samych koronkowych pończochach.  
Zaskoczony widokiem Sam zastygł w drzwiach jak słup soli, co zapewne uratowało mu życie, bo druga kula świsnęła mu koło ucha i odłupała długą drzazgę z framugi. Pozostała trójka pomagierów Cartera (tak, trójka, tym razem Malcolm Carter nie miał zamiaru oszczędzać na ludziach), czyli osiłek w przyciasnej szarej marynarce, przeciętny w chudy prążkowanym garniturze i wysoki chudzielec o aparycji stracha na wróble, przepchnęła się obok niego i wpadła do pokoju. W ostatniej chwili Sam chwycił ostatniego z nich za połę marynarki i cisnął nim o ścianę - aż dziw, że tamten nie posypał się jak suche patyczki, ale tak czy inaczej, z twarzą zalaną krwią i nosem wciśniętym w twarzoczaszkę osunął się na podłogę połamany strach na wróble. Nim jednak Sam zdążył wyciągnąć colta i odwrócić się w stronę kobiety w pończochach i Deana – przecież gdzie tam musiał być i Dean, coś sporego i kudłatego podcięło mu nogi i siadł z hukiem obok chudzielca. Czarny, pomazany czymś białym i pachnącym spalenizną pies momentalnie przygniótł go łapami do podłogi. Sam niezbyt uprzejmie zepchnął go z siebie, wyszarpnął rewolwer zza paska i wpakował dwie kule w plecy osiłka w przyciasnej szarej marynarce. Strzelanie w plecy było niemoralne i nieprzyzwoite, ale w tym momencie miał to w głębokim poważaniu, bo masywny mężczyzna siłował się z jego bratem, uzbrojonym tylko w ząbkowany nóż. I nagim, nie licząc bandaży i podkoszulka, którym usiłował owinąć się w pasie. O Panie w niebiesiech, dlaczego Dean musiał być goły jak święty turecki? I dlaczego, na miłość boską, jeszcze nie poderżnął tamtemu gardła? Bo nóż kuchenny był zbyt nieporęczny, a podkoszulek zsuwał mu się z bioder?  
Postrzelony przez Sama facet zacharczał, gdy przestrzelone płuco odmówiło nabrania powietrza i czepiając się starszego Winchestera, niechętnie padł na kolana, ściągając mu kryjącą to i owo bluzę. Sam bezwiednie prychnął, już już szykując się na późniejsze złośliwe komentarze wobec brata, ale w tym momencie kobieta w koronkowych pończochach krzyknęła i uskoczyła przed ostatnim z napastników w jasnym garniturze w prążki (niemal takim samym jaki miał na sobie Sam) za malutki stolik kuchenny, gdzie poślizgnęła się na owsiance rozlanej na podłodze i straciła równowagę. Sam chciał strzelić do napastującego ją mężczyzny, ale w tym samym momencie pies przypomniał sobie o jego istnieniu i zawarczał, wyraźnie szykując się do zatopienia mu kłów w udzie, więc odepchnął go po raz drugi, strzelając niemal bez mierzenia, choć trochę bał się, czy kobieta nie wejdzie mu na linię strzału. Niby była tylko wytworem wyobraźni, ale głupio byłoby zastrzelić kogoś, z kim Dean przed chwilą… Ekhm, nie wyobrażajmy sobie tego, dobrze?  
W chwili, gdy na jasnej marynarce w prążki pojawił się rozbryzg krwi, tuż obok wbił się nóż rzucony ręką Deana. I dobrze. Gorzej, że femme fatale w koronkowych pończochach teraz mierzyła do niego. A pies z powrotem rzucił mu się do spodni.  
\- Hej, hej – wrzasnął Sam z podłogi. – Dean, powiedz tej walkirii, żeby do mnie nie strzelała, dobrze? I odwołajcie piekielnego ogara. Może przydałyby się jakieś podziękowania, tak dla odmiany?  
Ze wszystkich zgromadzonych posłuchał go tylko pies, który siadł przed nim, chowając kły i warkot i przyglądając mu się w zastanowieniu, z głową przechyloną na bok, niczym rasowy anioł. Strach na wróble, na samym początku ciśnięty o ścianę zacharczał przez zmiażdżony nos i umilkł na dobre. Ale kobieta z rewolwerem nie przestała w niego celować, tylko spojrzała na Deana pytającym wzrokiem, a Dean równie pytającym wzrokiem spojrzał na Sama. Nie, nie pytającym – całkowicie nierozumiejącym. Sam, siedząc na podłodze w przybrudzonych spodniach zaprasowanych na kant i poplamionej krwią, dopasowanej do nich marynarce, z psem obwąchującym go jak smaczną kość, przełknął z trudem. Po pierwsze, Dean miał na sobie tylko bandaże owinięte wokół klatki piersiowej i wyglądał jakby przeżył kilka rund z Mikiem Tysonem, który rozwalił mu łuk brwiowy i wargę i w wolnej chwili zagrał na żebrach, a po drugie zdawał się nie poznawać brata.  
\- Dean? – spytał ostrożnie, podnosząc lewą rękę w geście uspokojenia. – Hej, to ja.  
W prawej ręce wciąż trzymał colta, ale mniejsza o to. Pies uznał, że jednak go nie ugryzie, po czym sapnął i wcisnął umazany owsianką łeb pod rękę z bronią. Odruchowo podrapał go za uszami, zastanawiając się, co do licha, robią w tym wszystkim pies i owsianka i że Dean zawsze przygrucha sobie jakąś panienkę. Nawet taką wymyśloną. Tymczasem Dean zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w niego jak w święty obrazek, a Sam odmówił w myślach krótką, ale treściwą modlitwę, by jednak go sobie przypomniał.  
\- Dean? – spytała stojąca za stolikiem kobieta scenicznym szeptem. – Mam go zastrzelić?  
\- Nie – powiedzieli jednym głosem Sam i Dean, a młodszy z Winchesterów nieco odetchnął. Przynajmniej tyle.  
Dean, nadal marszcząc brwi, które zbiegły mu się nad piegowatym nosem w literę V, wyprostował się odrobinę i rozejrzał dookoła. Światło latarni przefiltrowane przez żaluzje kładło się pasami na łóżku i podłodze, zasłanej ciałami ludzi Cartera, roztrzęsionej i niekompletnie ubranej Miriam, która odłożyła colta i z całych sił trzymała się blatu kuchennego stołu, jakby bała się upaść, siedzącym pod drzwiami młodym, postawnym i dziwnie znajomym mężczyźnie o przydługich włosach, z przyjaźnie obwąchującą go Tarą na podołku, rozszczepionych drzwiach, które, poskrzypując, wisiały na jednym zawiasie, i rozlanej po kuchni owsiance, która nabierała czerwonej barwy od krwi skulonego pod stolikiem mężczyzny w jasnym, prążkowanym garniturze - z jego pleców wystawała rękojeść sporego noża, ale nie chwiała się w rytm oddechów, bo facet nie oddychał.  
\- Przecież nam pomógł, kimkolwiek jest – burknął Dean, po czym przypomniał sobie, że jest nagi (prawie jak Adam w Raju) i czerwieniąc się, czym prędzej sięgnął po podkoszulek, którego skraj wciąż tkwił w zaciśniętych palcach martwego osiłka w szarej marynarce.  
Tylko tyle? Pomógł? I kimkolwiek jest? Sam jęknął w duchu i nerwowo odgarnął pasmo włosów za ucho. Jeszcze syndromu Jasona Bourne’a im brakowało. Cholerny dżinn. Ciemnowłosa i ciemnooka kobieta przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie, ale chyba uspokoił ją widok czarnego psa radośnie liżącego go po ręce. Tej z coltem. Nie wiedział o tym, ale Miriam pomyślała, że jeśli co chwilę będą ich atakowali ludzie Cartera, to chyba już nigdy nie dojdzie do siebie, więc przydałby się jej mocny drink. Podwójny. I może coś więcej niż koronkowe pończochy, bo przez wyważone drzwi wiało chłodem.  
\- Dean? – zaczął ponownie Sam. - Jeśli nawet tego nie pamiętasz, jestem twoim bratem. Mam na imię Sam, Sam Winchester. A to… to nie dzieje się naprawdę. Ale i tak mógłbyś coś na siebie ubrać. Proszę?  
*  
 _\- Niech pan powie, co pan wie - poprosiłem. - Przeczytam panu ustęp z Biblii albo postawię panu drinka. Co pan woli._  
 _Raymond Chandler – Człowiek, który lubił psy. Opowiadania_

Sam czuł się jak podczas przesłuchania. Co prawda siedział na skraju łóżka, nie na twardym krześle i nie był do niczego przywiązany ani nie świecono mu lampą po oczach, ale tuż przed sobą miał zasiadających na taboretach kuchennych Deana i Miriam, którzy nie odrywali od niego wzroku i brali w krzyżowy ogień pytań, mimo że nie zawsze podobały im się jego odpowiedzi. Dobrze, że przesłuchujący mieli już na sobie coś więcej niż bandaże i koronkowe pończochy – mniej go rozpraszali. Nie, nie plątał się w zeznaniach, ale opowieść o dżinnie, koszmarach i nieprawdziwości Miasta Grzechu była zbyt dziwaczna, by mogli w nią uwierzyć na słowo. Miriam co chwila mu przerywała, prychając i wymownie stukając się w skroń, a Dean wpatrywał się w niego z takim natężeniem, jakby usiłował przewiercić go wzrokiem na wylot. Sam miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć i siłą przywrócić pamięć, bo nie potrafił znieść myśli, że brat go nie poznaje. Posiniaczonego, poharatanego i pobitego widział wcześniej, daleko nie szukając – całkiem niedawno, po mancie jakie spuścił mu Castiel, ale jeszcze nigdy Dean nie patrzył na niego w taki sposób. Już lepsze było spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu po powrocie z Czyśćca, czy wcześniejsze - jak na dziwoląga, abominację, czy zdrajcę, niż to - obce, przestraszone, pełne niezrozumienia.  
Pies nie brał udziału w krzyżowym ogniu pytań i odpowiedzi. Rozciągnął się pod drzwiami byle jak wstawionymi we framugę, starannie wylizując futro z resztek owsianki i co jakiś czas wyglądając przez ziejące w drewnie dziury na korytarz, gdzie pod ścianą posadzili ciała czterech ludzi Cartera. Wyglądali jak woskowe kukły – ofiary gangsterskich porachunków z czasów Wielkiej Prohibicji z kolekcji Madam Tussauds i tyleż było w nich życia. Dobrze, że żadna wścibska sąsiadka nie usłyszała strzałów, ani nie przejęła się trupami – garsoniera Chrisa mieściła się na strychu budynku przeznaczonego do rozbiórki. Jakże wygodnie dla uciekinierów, chociaż jak się okazało – niewystarczająco.  
\- Za chwilę przez niego zwariuję – powiedziała ponuro Miriam. Szalowy kołnierz bluzki zawinęła ciasno wokół dekoltu i szyi, jakby chciała ukryć jak najwięcej, a i makijaż zmyła do cna, więc jej blada twarz wyglądała bardziej naturalnie i bezbronnie. Nie femme fatale, ani seksowna sekretarka prywatnego detektywa, a młodziutka, przestraszona dziewczyna. - Najpierw mi wmawiał, że nie istnieję, a teraz, że mam ze sto lat, męża, dwójkę dzieci i jakiś zajazd na karku. Ne licząc robótek ręcznych. Człowieku, wiesz jak ja nienawidzę szydełkowania?  
Dean uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, niezbyt szczęśliwie, bo tym poharatanym. Właśnie wyobraził sobie Miriam siedzącą w bujanym fotelu, z drucianymi okularami na czubku nosa i drutami w ręku, a wszędzie wokół niej rozsypane motki włóczki, którymi bawi się rozkoszny czarno-biały kociak. Wizja dobra jak każda inna, prócz tego, że zwidywała mu się w samych koronkowych pończochach.  
\- Jesteś trochę starsza niż wcielenie, które sobie wyobraziłaś – powiedział dyplomatycznie Sam, przypominając sobie twarz kobiety, którą odnalazł w chłodni Wal-Martu i którą odwiedził w szpitalu w Chanute. Tą samą, ale starszą.  
\- Trochę – powtórzyła Miriam, przewracając oczyma. – Czyli koszmar koszmarem, ale we śnie postanowiłam się odmłodzić, tak? O moja kobieca próżności…  
\- O mój masochizmie – wtrącił Dean, krzywiąc się nieznacznie i mimowolnie zaciskając palce na wykrochmalonym materiale koszuli, trochę dla niego za dużej. – Bo wygląda na to, że z kolei ja uwielbiam być przerabiany na kotlet mielony, tak?  
\- Nie – gwałtownie zaprzeczył Sam, potrząsając głową. - Zdecydowanie nie uwielbiasz, chociaż ci się to trafia. Po prostu obejrzałeś niewłaściwy film w niewłaściwym czasie.  
\- Jasne, bo zamiast „Sin City” i „Kruka” mogłem obejrzeć „Kaligulę” – burknął Dean i zamknął sobie usta prawą dłonią (lewa wciąż pozostawała bezużyteczna, choć mógł odrobinę zgiąć palce – usztywnienie założone przez dr Bransona ciut się rozluźniło). – Ha, coś jednak pamiętam. Szkoda, że tylko tytuły filmów.  
\- Przynajmniej pamiętałeś Jasona Bourne’a – uśmiechnął się lekko Sam. – To już coś.  
\- Taa… - zgodził się Dean, mierząc go podejrzliwym wzrokiem. – Z tym, że on nie miał brata gangstera. Jesteś pewien, że jesteśmy braćmi? Bo za cholerę nie jesteśmy do siebie podobni.  
\- Jesteśmy – westchnął Sam, nie precyzując, czy chodzi mu o braterstwo krwi, czy podobieństwo. Dean z koszmaru Miasta Grzechu napawał go smutkiem – obolały, niepewny, przestraszony, kulący się w sobie jak jeż z nastawionymi kolcami.  
\- I walczycie z potworami? – spytała kąśliwie Miriam. – W tym z dżinnami, które wywołują takie koszmary? Jakbyśmy w naszym mieście mieli za mało kłopotów tak szczegółowo opisywanych w kronice kryminalnej mojej gazetki… ach, przepraszam, przecież gazetka, podobnie jak Basin City nie istnieją. Niech to szlag trafi.  
\- Walczymy – kolejne westchnienia Sama i kolejne zbolałe spojrzenie Deana. Żebra bolały go przy każdym oddechu, więc trudno było mu się skupić, a tym bardziej pojąć, że Carter i jego ludzie, zabawa w kotka i myszkę, ucieczki i pościgi, bicie i topienie były jedynie sennym koszmarem wywołanym przez stwora, który powinien tkwić w butelce i co najwyżej spełniać życzenia Alladyna. Disney kłamał.  
\- I to wszystko nam się wydaje? – wyręczyła go pytaniem Miriam, machnięciem ręki obejmując całą garsonierę wraz z maleńką kuchnią, noc wraz z zielonkawym blaskiem neonów przesączającą się przez listewkowe żaluzje, rozbite drzwi i rozciągniętą pod nimi Tarę. - Tak razem sobie śnimy?  
\- Tak – przytaknął Sam, starając się być jak najbardziej przekonywującym. – Chociaż nie tylko wy, bo gdzieś jeszcze tkwią w tym Judith i Thea Carter i nasz kolega po fachu, Tony Pearson. Drake i Valasquez prawdopodobnie już nie żyją.  
Dean przełknął. Tak, z całą pewnością tamci dwaj nie żyli. Jeśli jego „brat” znał ich nazwiska, coś musiało być na rzeczy. Poza tym, chociaż nie do końca go poznawał, pamiętał to marszczenie brwi, wyraz ust, gest odgarniania włosów za ucho i wyraz twarzy, który na przemian zdawał się zmartwiony i zirytowany. Znał go. Czy na tyle, by uwierzyć w to, co mówił? Że koszmar, w którym tkwił i przed którym uciekał był właśnie tylko koszmarem, niczym więcej. Że mógłby się z niego obudzić?  
\- Ano, nie żyją – powiedział tylko, przypominając sobie zastygłą w grymasie twarz Drake’a i szklany tulipan po butelce wystający mu z piersi. W końcu sam go zabiłem.  
\- To o ile jestem starsza? – wpadła mu w słowo Miriam, nie mająca pojęcia, że jeden z mężczyzn, którego zastrzeliła w swoim domu nosił nazwisko Valasquez. Wydęła wargi i oglądała dłoń, jakby się spodziewała, że nagle pokryje się siateczką zmarszczek.  
\- Masz 43 lata – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Sam, unikając jej wzroku.  
\- Cholera – podsumowała Miriam i spojrzawszy na Deana, leciutko wzruszyła ramionami. - Przepraszam, że cię uwiodłam, młody…  
\- Nic nie szkodzi – bąknął Dean. – Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.  
\- W zasadzie powinnam raczej przeprosić mojego hipotetycznego męża – dodała Miriam, zapatrzywszy się na okno za plecami Sama. Zielonkawy neon mrugał leniwie, ale z ulicy dobiegały przyciszone krzyki i pisk hamujących samochodów - nic niezwykłego w Basin City, ale tym razem wszystko brzmiało jakoś inaczej. Bardziej chrapliwie, jękliwie, chropowato, jak z Tunelu Strachów w Wesołym Miasteczku, który odwiedziła latem z dzieciakami. Dzieciakami? Jakimi dzieciakami, przecież Annie i Kitty były już nastolatkami… Boże, pamiętała je!  
– Chrisa, tak? – powiedziała z rozpędu, mrugając oczyma, by ukryć niechciane łzy. - Mam nadzieję, że to nie kazirodztwo, bo wydawało mi się, że tak miał na imię mój brat. Jezu, naprawdę mam męża, dzieci, koty i psy…  
Na dźwięk słowa „pies” Tara uniosła głowę i spojrzała na nią pytająco. Miriam miała nadzieję, że psica jest prawdziwa i jeśli kiedykolwiek wybudzi się z koszmaru, znajdzie ją przy swoim boku. Tak jak Annie i Kitty, których imiona wyskoczyły w jej pamięci jak diabeł z pudełka, chociaż wciąż nie pamiętała ich twarzy. Czyżby zaczynała wierzyć, że nie jest tym, za kogo się uważała? Nie sierotą po zamożnych rodzicach i zamordowanym bracie prokuratorze, niegdyś dobrze zapowiadającą się reporterką, a obecnie redaktorką szmatławej kroniki kryminalnej, alkoholiczką i niespełnioną pisarką, a… właśnie, kim? Żoną nieznanego męża, matką niepamiętanych dzieci i właścicielką nieistniejącego zajazdu Knigths Inn, w którym na pewno nocowali rycerze w lśniących zbrojach?  
\- Ale przecież zabiłeś dżinna? – dopytywał się Dean, usiłując zrozumieć niezrozumiałe. Podobnie jak Miriam z niepokojem spojrzał za okno, bo krzyki na ulicy przycichły, ale ktoś nadal pojękiwał w takt pulsowania neonu z pobliskiego klubu. Co dziwniejsze, Sam wydawał się tego nie słyszeć. – Zniszczyłeś lampę Aladyna?  
\- Nie było żadnej lamp… – zaczął Sam i dokończył zrezygnowany. - Tak.  
\- Więc dlaczego się nie obudziliśmy? - spytała Miriam, wydymając usta. – Dlaczego wciąż śnimy?  
Sam zmęczonym gestem przetarł twarz.  
\- Trucizna – odpowiedział lakonicznie. – W waszych żyłach wciąż krąży jad, na który lekarze nie znają antidotum. Co gorsza, kiedyś nasz dziadek je znał, ale… nieważne. Myślę, że moglibyście się ocknąć, gdybyście pokonali swoje koszmary.  
\- Mam nie dać się bić? – Dean uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Z miłą chęcią. Czyli według ciebie, by pokonać zły czar, powinienem zabić Cartera?  
\- Tak, tyle że rzeczywisty Malcolm Carter nie żyje – powiedział niemal przepraszająco Sam.  
\- W takim razie zabiję go jeszcze raz – oznajmił Dean, zaciskając usta.  
Sam prawie się uśmiechnął. Dean zawsze pozostanie Deanem, nawet o tym nie wiedząc.  
\- Jak to, nie żyje? – spytała słabym głosem Miriam. – Przecież Carterowie…  
\- Rzeczywisty Carter – podkreślił Sam i zwrócił się z powrotem do brata. - Myślę, że ktokolwiek się pod niego podszywa, powinieneś odpłacić mu pięknym za nadobne. Najlepiej tak jak to robili w „Sin City” lub „Kruku”.  
\- To się zdecyduj – prychnął Dean. - Mam go zastrzelić, storturować, czy pomalować twarz w barwy wojenne?  
\- Może lepiej nie torturuj – wyrwało się Samowi, nim pomyślał o tym, co mówi, a Dean spojrzał na niego pytająco. Tak, chyba słusznie podejrzewał, że nie zawsze był tym dobrym i ofiarą, a nie drapieżnikiem. Aż strach, czego się jeszcze może o sobie dowiedzieć. Może amnezja to nie taki zły pomysł.  
\- A co ja mam zrobić - przestać pić i zapisać się do anonimowych alkoholików? - zapytała cierpko Miriam, w końcu podnosząc się z niewygodnego taboretu i podchodząc do okna. Co tam się działo? Czyżby rozróba przed „Tech Noir”? A może Carter nasłał na nich kolejne psy gończe? Carter, który podobno nie żył… – Bo niby jak mam to odśnić?  
\- Nie wiem, co jest twoim koszmarem – powiedział przepraszająco Sam.  
\- Tchórzostwo – przyznała Miriam, przystając w pół kroku i czując, że się czerwieni. – Użalanie się nad sobą. Alkohol. Strach przed tym, co naprawdę chciałam robić. A najbardziej na świecie chciałam pisać thrillery, obyczajówki i kryminały lepsze od Raymonda Chandlera. Rozumiecie, Philip Marlowe w prochowcu i z nieodłączną szklaneczką whisky.  
\- W naszym świecie w prochowcu zjawiły się zupełnie kto inny – burknął Dean i szeroko otworzył oczy. Pamiętał i nie pamiętał jednocześnie.  
\- W takim razie szkoda, że moja maszyna poszła na złom – parsknęła Miriam, energicznie podciągając żaluzję, by wyjrzeć przez okno na ulicę, z której wciąż dobiegały dziwne odgłosy. – Zaczęłabym pisać kryminał i voila – jestem z powrotem w domu, matrona z mężem, dziećmi i robótkami ręcznymi. Cni mi się zwłaszcza za tymi robótkami. O mój Boże…  
W połowie wypowiedzi jej głos całkowicie się zmienił, by na dobre utknąć w gardle.  
\- Myślę, że wystarczyłoby, gdybyś… - zaczął Sam, ale nie dokończył.  
Odwrócony plecami do drzwi Dean i zastygła przy oknie Miriam nie zauważyli niemrawego poruszenia na korytarzu. Nawet pies nie był pewien, czy poderwać się na równe łapy, czy nadal leżeć pod progiem. Zjeżył sierść na karku i zawarczał, ale niepewnie. To coś, co ruszało się za drzwiami, nie pachniało człowiekiem, ani zwierzęciem, ale czymś nieodwołalnie martwym i zaczynającym się rozkładać, a Tara, w przeciwieństwie do większości psów, nie przepadała za padliną. Słysząc warkot psa, Miriam jęknęła, odrywając wzrok od okna i wbijając go w ponownie wyważane drzwi, a Dean zerwał się z taboretu, zasłaniając Samowi widok na wchodzących przez nie martwych ludzi Cartera - lalusia z wąsikiem a la Clarke Gable, osiłka w szarej marynarce, mężczyznę w prążkowanym garniturze z przestrzelonym płucem i stracha na wróble ze zmiażdżonym nosem. Tara zaskomliła i z podwiniętym ogonem przemknęła przez pokój, chowając się za łóżkiem. Zombie wywracały zasnutymi bielmem oczami, ruszały obluzowanymi szczękami, charczały i wyciągały w ich stronę rozcapierzone ręce, podchodząc coraz bliżej i śmierdząc zgnilizną. Tara znowu zaskomliła, Miriam wrzasnęła jak obdzierana żywcem ze skóry, a Dean cofnął się krok w stronę łóżka, wpadając na podnoszącego się Sama. To był kiepski moment na przezwyciężanie własnych lęków, bo najchętniej dopadłby do okna i uciekł na gzyms, jak najdalej od śmierdzących straszydeł. Gdyby tylko po drugiej stronie nie było ich więcej… Poczuł, jak Sam wciska mu do ręki swojego colta i przełknął z trudem, opanowując chęć ucieczki. Wepchnął Miriam za siebie, a w tej samej chwili Sam przepchnął się przed nich oboje, wyciągając nóż zza poły marynarki.  
\- Przed śmiercią Carter oglądał „Walking Dead” – powiedział ostrzegawczo, jakby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło. – Pamiętajcie, celujcie w głowę.  
*  
 _„The streets were dark with something more then night.”_  
 _Raymond Chandler: Kłopoty to moja specjalność_

\- Niech mnie ktoś uszczypnie – jęknęła Miriam, uchylając się przed wyciągniętą ręką trupa w doskonale skrojonym płaszczu i borsalino, którego elegancja gasła w obliczu smutnego faktu, że nie miał połowy twarzy, i dodała pospiesznie. – Ale nie, nie ty…  
Tara zgodziła się z nią ściszonym warknięciem i z podkulonym ogonem pobiegła między samochodami zastygłymi na środku mostu jak kule bilardowe w łuzie – jeden za drugim, a nawet jeden na drugim, sczepione, powgniatane, krzywo ustawione, porzucone z rozdziawionymi drzwiczkami i kluczykami w stacyjkach. Psica wyprzedziła Sama, który torował im drogę na drugą stronę i zanurkowała w prześwit pomiędzy moknącym samochodami. Miriam krzyknęła za nią, ale jej głos zagłuszył szum deszczu, powarkiwania żywych trupów i krzyki nielicznych żywych po drugiej stronie mostu. Dean wbił nóż w okrwawiony oczodół mężczyzny w borsalino i wyszarpnął go z obscenicznym mlaśnięciem. Nie chciał, by ostrze się zaklinowało. Raz mu wystarczyło.  
Trup posłusznie osunął się na maskę czarnego forda i bluzgnął ciemną, zgniłą krwią.  
\- Przepraszam, nie mam czasu – mruknął Dean, odruchowo wycierając nóż o rękaw szarego blezeru po Chrisie. Jak na młodego, dobrze zapowiadającego się prokuratora, brat (czy mąż) Miriam miał bardzo sportowe upodobania ubraniowe – szafa w garsonierze była pełna koszulek polo, swetrów w łódkę lub serek i miękkich bawełnianych spodni, łącznie z pumpami – na pumpy Dean się nie skusił. – Poza tym to podobno jest sen…  
\- Taki, w którym szczypanie zaboli? – syknęła Miriam, chowając się za nim niczym za żywą tarczą i ostrożnie wyglądając mu znad ramienia.  
Starannie upięta fryzura była już tylko wspomnieniem – włosy dziewczyny opadały bezwładnie, lepiąc się do czoła i policzków, a deszcz zmył wszelkie pozostałości po makijażu. W narzuconej na ramionach, zbyt dużej marynarce Sama wyglądała jak dziecko bawiące się w przebieranki, ale przynajmniej było jej cieplej niż w samej półprzezroczystej, szalowej bluzce i cienkiej spódnicy. Dobrze chociaż, że na nogach nie miała szpilek, a buty na niewielkich koturnach, z mniejszą tendencją do grzęźnięcia między nierównymi płytami chodnika. Uciekanie w szpilkach przed żywymi trupami po ulicach Basin City nie byłoby zbyt dobrym pomysłem. W ogóle samo uciekanie przed żywymi trupami w Basin City było dziwacznym pomysłem, ale akurat na to Miriam nic mogła poradzić – stało się i musiała się dostosować. Podobnie jak do przedzierania się w deszczu między porzuconymi samochodami przez most nad Basin River. Prowizoryczna barykada pospiesznie spiętrzona przez Sama i Deana w przejściu dla pieszych spowolniła kolejne zombie, ale miała niepokojące wrażenie, że prócz tych, które spychali na bok, bądź przerzucali przez barierkę, by z pluskiem wpadły w zmąconą toń, znajdą się i takie, które wypełzną spod podwozi i wgryzą im się w łydki, nim zdążą je zauważyć. Co byłoby idiotyzmem, jednakże znakomicie pasującym do horroru klasy B, którego Miriam zaczynała czuć się nieodłączną częścią. Most tonął w mroku, mgle, mżawce i poczuciu nadchodzącego nieszczęścia. Porzucone przez właścicieli samochody, garstka ludzi (i pies) torujący sobie drogę na drugi brzeg i sztywno, choć nieustępliwie idące w ślad za nimi żywe trupy stanowiły wyjątkowo absurdalną scenografię. Z dwojga złego Miriam wolała kryminały noir i sadystycznego szefa mafii rządzącej miastem niż powarkujące, charczące straszydła, które, gdyby mogły mówić, zapewne mamrotały pod nosem „mózgi, mózgi”.  
Zniecierpliwiony stuporem Miriam, w nieodpowiedniej chwili i miejscu rozmyślającej o absurdach otaczającej ich nie-rzeczywistości, Dean chwycił ją za ramię i pociągnął za sobą wąskim chodnikiem ciągnącym się wzdłuż barierki. Przebiegli obok kilku kolejnych samochodów (czarnych jak skrzydła kruka, jako że Ford wychodził z założenia, że produkuje samochody we wszystkich kolorach, pod warunkiem, że jest to kolor czarny) i dogonili psa i Sama, czekających na nich przy ostatnim przęśle mostu. Most budził w Deanie jednoznacznie złe skojarzenia, bo to z niego, w worku na śmieci zrzucili go ludzie Malcolma Cartera. Zdecydowanie nie chciał raz jeszcze topić się w Basin River.  
\- Nie chciałbym być niemiły, ale… – zaczął zdyszany, stając przed Samem, który podejrzliwym wzrokiem mierzył ciemny wylot uliczki za mostem, podczas gdy krople deszczu ściekały mu z przydługich włosów – fedora została w garsonierze, mokra koszula lepiła się do ciała, a w dłoni tkwił colt police positive, przegrzany i woniejący prochem. - Masz jakiś plan, czy też biegniemy na oślep w bliżej nieznanym kierunku?  
\- Zwykle to ty biegniesz na oślep w nieznanym kierunku – odciął się Sam, tracąc posągowość mokrego Humphreya Bogarta, ale natychmiast stonował i pokazał ręką budynki ciągnące się wzdłuż ulicy, z wyglądu portowe. – Tam. Biura. Musimy się do nich dostać.  
Siedząca przy jego nodze Tara prychnęła z aprobatą. Nie podobał jej się zapach żelastwa, smaru, benzyny i rozkładu towarzyszący przeprawie przez most. I nie lubiła moknąć, chociaż długie, gęste futro chroniło ją przed wodą jak natłuszczone pióra chronią kaczkę podczas nurkowania. Nie lubiła moknąć i już. Trzeba się schować przed deszczem. Tak. Teraz.  
\- Będziemy się gdzieś zatrudniać? – spytała złośliwie Miriam, pochylając się i uspokajająco poklepując psa po grzbiecie, dobrze wiedząc, że Tara nie cierpi być mokra. W sumie moknięcie na deszczu było ich najmniejszym zmartwieniem.  
\- Nie – burknął Sam. – Nie będziemy. Będziemy pisać. Żeby się obudzić, musisz przełamać strach przed pisaniem, a my potrzebujemy maszyny do pisania, żebyś mogła pisać jak na prawdziwego pisarza przystało.  
\- Chwilowo pisanie jest ostatnią rzeczą… - zaczęła Miriam, ale nie dokończyła, dostrzegając, jak zza rogu ulicy chwiejnym krokiem wychodzą kolejne żywe trupy, tym razem robotników dokowych.  
\- Musisz napisać swoją historię od nowa! – krzyknął Sam, poprawił chwyt na kolbie rewolweru i odgarniając mokre włosy za ucho, by lepiej widzieć, ruszył w stronę zombie. Tara natychmiast pobiegła za nim, zapominając o deszczu. Widocznie uważała to za rodzaj nowej, wspaniałej zabawy, lepszej od aportowania patyka – w tym przypadku patyki, czy też kości same pchały się pod nos. – Idźcie i znajdźcie biuro z maszyną do pisania…  
\- Tak, bo kto szuka, ten znajdziecie – westchnęła zrezygnowana Miriam, oglądając się za siebie, by znaleźć pocieszenie w obecności Deana i jego noża.  
\- A kto puka, będzie mu otworzone – podpowiedział i razem pobiegli na drugą stronę ulicy, byle dalej od straszydeł, rozprawiającego się z nimi Sama i radośnie poszczekującego psa.  
Ulica za mostem była raczej obskurna i o tej porze - szczęśliwie dosyć wyludniona. Prócz zamkniętej knajpy i zaryglowanych na głucho magazynów mogła się pochwalić równie nieczynnymi warsztatem ślusarskim, biurem werbunkowym, sklepikiem z rybami, fryzjerem, drogerią i umiejscowionym na piętrze trzeciego budynku po lewej stronie biurem detektywistycznym, o którego obecności świadczyła wyblakła tabliczka z odpowiednim napisem na drzwiach frontowych i nabazgrany na murze napis, jeszcze bardziej odpowiedni i uderzający w dobre imię niejakiego Randalla Michaelsa, detektywa z Bożej łaski. Dean założył, że w biurze, prócz obowiązkowych przeszklonych drzwi, biurka, kulawego krzesła, szafy z aktami, taniej wykładziny i utkniętego po kątach zapasu whisky i papierosów powinna znajdować się i maszyna do pisania, więc zawołał do Sama, dokąd biegną i pociągnął Miriam w stronę ziemi obiecanej. Po drodze wystraszyli chowającego się za przysadzistym fordem T starszego mężczyznę w wyszarzałym garniturze, który pisnął niemęsko i skulił się w sobie (na pewno pomogłoby mu to w konfrontacji z żywymi trupami), jak i kryjącą się w pobliskiej bramie dziewczynę lekkich obyczajów w lekkiej sukience, która zniknęła w czeluści klatki schodowej, nieodwołalnie zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

_Moje biuro składało się z dwóch pokoi, przez których okna sączyły się stale smrodliwe wyziewy z kawiarni hotelu „Mansion House”. Mniejszy z nich pełnił funkcję poczekalni, której nigdy nie zamykałem na klucz, żeby klienci mogli wejść i zaczekać - o ile miałem klientów i o ile byli oni skłonni czekać. więcej_   
_Raymond Chandler – Człowiek, który lubił psy. Opowiadania_

Dean wyważył bramę na parterze, solidną jak sklejka wzmocniona tekturą i oboje z Miriam wspięli się na piętro. Winchester z niejakim trudem, bo niedawny solidny łomot, wstrząśnienie mózgu, pokiereszowane żebra i zmęczenie zaczynały dawać mu się we znaki. Jak na razie w pionie trzymała go adrenalina i strach było się bać, co będzie, kiedy jej poziom opadnie. Drzwi prowadzące do biura detektywistycznego w istocie były przeszklone, co źle wróżyło ewentualnemu atakowi żywych trupów i bandytów wszelkiej maści, za to ozdobione wielkimi, czarnymi literami układającymi się w dumny napis „Randall Michaels, prywatny detektyw”. Pisanymi wspak, bo temu, kto je pisał, pomyliły się strony i wymalował napis od wewnątrz.  
Dean nie chciał wybijać szyby, ale zamek nie okazał się specjalnie skomplikowany i uległ ostrzu noża (jeszcze jedna umiejętność, o której nie miał pojęcia, że ją posiada). Nim zdążyli się rozgościć w dwóch maleńkich pokojach – tak, na szczęście na domniemanym biurku sekretarki pyszniła się porysowana maszyna do pisania Underwood Standard, do biura wpadła mokra Tara i nie mniej mokry Sam Winchester, z którego spływała nie tylko woda. Ten ostatni rzucił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Deanowi i obaj zgodnie zaczęli barykadować przeszklone drzwi metalową szafką na dokumenty i solidnym biurkiem nieobecnego detektywa, przy okazji przewracając dwa krzesła dla klientów i stojak na ubrania.  
\- A teraz siadaj i pisz – zażądał Sam, opierając się plecami o prowizoryczną barykadę i natarczywie wpatrując w Miriam.  
Dean poczuł, że adrenalina mu odpuszcza, więc postawił jedno z krzeseł i osunął się na nie ciężko, odkładając nóż na biurko sekretarki. Tara momentalnie podeszła do niego i polizała po obandażowanym ręku, kładąc pysk na kolanach. Pachniała mokrym psem i wsparciem.  
\- Ale co? – bąknęła Miriam, niepewnie spoglądając na maszynę do pisania, ozdobioną plakietką ze stylizowanym krukiem. Ciekawe, czy Allan Poe używał podobnej maszyny do pisania i dlatego napisał „Nigdy więcej”? W każdym razie on także pisał na Underwoodzie…  
\- Cokolwiek, co coś zmieni – powiedział zmęczonym głosem Dean, odruchowo głaszcząc psa i patrząc za odsłonięte (musztardowożółta zasłona wisiała smętnie na jednej żabce) okno, za którymi panowały ciemność, deszcz i strach. – Może niech chociaż przestanie padać.  
\- Pamiętaj, boisz się, że nie potrafisz pisać co najmniej jak Raymond Chandler – przypomniał Sam spod zabarykadowanych drzwi. – Jeśli przezwyciężysz strach i zaczniesz pisać, zmienisz otaczającą nas iluzję i kto wie - może się obudzisz.  
\- Zapomniałeś, że boję się też picia – parsknęła Miriam, kątem oka widząc na pół opróżnioną butelkę Jacka Danielsa bezczelnie stojącą na wąskim parapecie pod oknem, w które wpatrywał się Dean, za popielniczką z kilkoma niedopałkami, segregatorami, starymi szpargałami i kodeksem prawa karnego.  
\- To raczej strach przed niepiciem – wytknął Sam, mokry, zmęczony zabijaniem i zirytowany. – Więc jeśli chcesz się obudzić, lepiej nie pij.  
\- Tak jest, tatusiu – mruknęła Miriam i posłusznie siadła za biurkiem sekretarki. Krzesło z wygiętym oparciem nie było zbyt wygodne. Westchnęła, wyciągnęła z szuflady czystą kartkę papieru, wkręciła ją w wałek maszyny i pochyliła się nad przyciskami w owalnych ramkach. Kruk na plakietce badawczo przyglądał się jej poczynaniom.  
„Przestało padać” wystukała i wyczekująco spojrzała za okno, bądź na stojącą na parapecie butelkę whisky. Bardziej na butelkę. Po mokrej szybie spływały strużki deszczu, łącząc się i rozdzielając w rytm teorii chaosu. Wciąż padało.  
\- Nie działa – oznajmiła Miriam, wydymając usta, tęskniące za muśnięciem szminki, najlepiej ciemnoczerwonej. Woda kapała jej z włosów za kołnierz dużo za dużej marynarki i szalowej bluzki i niemiłym dreszczem spływała po karku i kręgosłupie. Mogliby chociaż pozwolić jej się przebrać w coś suchego. Tak, jasne, bo w biurze prywatnego detektywa na pewno znajdą szafę wypchaną kobiecymi ubraniami w rozmiarze 14. W ostateczności mogłaby owinąć się musztardową zasłoną, jak Scarlett O’Hara z „Przeminęło z wiatrem”.  
\- Może powinnaś napisać to… lepiej – zasugerował Sam, zaciskając wargi w wąską kreskę. – Miał być Chandler, czyż nie?  
\- Krytyk się znalazł – warknęła Miriam, wytarła palce w połę zwilgotniałej marynarki i ponownie pochyliła się nad maszyną do pisania, z namysłem marszcząc czoło. Podobno kruk jest ptakiem mądrości, więc może pomógłby jej coś wymyślić. Dashiell Hammett. Raymond Chandler. Sarkazm, lapidarność i cięte przenośnie. Bo kłopoty to jego specjalność.  
„Deszcz stał na przegranej pozycji. To była jego specjalność” napisała powoli, uśmiechając się do siebie. „W końcu odpuścił i odszedł w siną dal”.  
\- I co, przestało? – spytała, nie podnosząc oczu znad czarnych literek nieco rozmazujących się na tanim papierze maszynowym – „o” miało tendencje do przechylania się na bok niczym pijak szukający oparcia. – Bo lepiej nie potrafię.  
\- Przestało – powiedział Dean nienaturalnie spokojnym głosem.  
Wszyscy zgromadzeni, nie licząc psa, spojrzeli za okno. Szyba była sucha, choć niezbyt czysta. Ani jedna kropla deszczu nie mąciła jej zakurzonej powierzchni, a wieczór za oknem wydawał się rześki i bezchmurny. Niestety, tym wyraźniej słychać było powłóczenie nogami, jęki i charkoty żywych trupów nadciągających od strony mostu na Basin River.  
\- Niech mnie kule biją – wyjąkała Miriam, zakrywając usta dłonią i dostrzegając, że nawet rękaw samowej marynarki był już suchy jak pieprz, podobnie jak reszta jej ubrania i rozpuszczone włosy, Winchesterowie i Tara – tekst o deszczu zadział wstecz, jakby nigdy nie padało. – Niech mnie gęś kopnie.  
\- Nie pisz tego – poradził Sam. – Bo jeszcze zjawi się tutaj stadko gęsi i pluton egzekucyjny.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru – zgodziła się, nerwowo oblizując wargi i spojrzała na niego, jakby stał się jej osobistą wyrocznią. – Co dalej? Szarańcza, krew zamieniona w wino i śmierć pierworodnych? Czy napisać, że się obudziliśmy i voila – budzimy się?  
\- Ty się budzisz – uściślił Sam ze smutnym uśmiechem. – To twój strach i twoje antidotum. Dean, by się przebudzić, musi pokonać własne demony.  
\- Czyli przestać uciekać? – spytał cierpko Dean, poprawiając się na twardym krześle i mocniej zaciskając palce na kudłach Tary. – Jakoś kiepsko mi idzie, bez urazy…  
\- Nie sądzę, by chodziło o uciekanie – powiedział Sam niepewnie, spoglądając na brata. – Ty, hm, ty rzadko uciekasz, raczej rzucasz się na głęboką wodę bez zastanowienia.  
\- Acha – mruknął Dean bez większego przekonania. – Wobec tego, o co chodzi? O mój ukryty masochizm? Jak widać na załączonym obrazku, najbardziej obawiam się tego, że ktoś mnie dopadnie i stłucze na kwaśne jabłko, powtarzając to bez końca, w kółko jeża…  
\- Widocznie boisz się, że nie potrafisz pokonać zła raz a dobrze – podsumowała Miriam, wychylając się zza biurka i przyglądając Deanowi ze współczuciem. Mimo śladów pobicia i wyczerpania nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto się poddaje, ale czekała go walka z wiatrakami, nie do wygrania – złu, jak mitycznej Hydrze, zawsze wyrastały nowe głowy. – W sumie faktycznie się nie da.  
\- Pocieszające – burknął Dean, przecierając twarz dłonią, jakby chciał zetrzeć z niej zmęczenie – rozbita warga zapiekła jak polana kwasem, nie deszczówką. – Boję się, że nie potrafię pokonać całego zła tego świata, bo nie potrafię, więc tego się właśnie boję. I dlaczego, do licha, alegorią wszelkiego zła musiał zostać akurat Malcolm Carter jako szef mafii z czasów prohibicji?  
\- Bo w kiepskim momencie oglądałeś „Sin City” i „Kruka”? – podpowiedział z westchnieniem Sam, dobrze pamiętając, co nadawała kablówka w pokoju „Super 8 Motel” w Chanute.  
\- W takim razie dobrze, że nie oglądałem horroru – wymamrotał Dean, starając się pocieszyć samego siebie. – Satanistycznego.  
\- Nie, nie, Lucyfer to moja specjalność – odpowiedział Sam z krzywym uśmiechem i wzdrygnął się na myśl, w jakim koszmarze dżinna by się znalazł, gdyby padło na niego. Aż dziw, że i Dean nie wyobraził sobie ogni piekielnych, ale może nie pasowały dżinnowi do wyobrażeń innych ofiar i nie leżały mu w kontekście. Mały, niebieskokrwisty, kochający filmy skurczybyk cenił sobie spójność wizji. Nie licząc żywych trupów.  
\- Nie śmiem spytać – stwierdziła Miriam, pytająco spoglądając to na Sama, to na Deana, ale nie uzyskując odpowiedzi. Sam nie chciał, a Dean nie mógł jej odpowiedzieć – przecież nie pamiętał, co też wspólnego miał Lucyfer z jego młodszym bratem, ba, nie pamiętał nawet, że Sam jest jego młodszym bratem. Bardzo wyrośniętym młodszym bratem.  
\- Ale filmu o żywych trupów nie pamiętam – dodał Dean oskarżycielsko, wskazując ręką za odsłonięte okno, za którym wciąż było słychać warkoty i szelesty. Co gorsza, na schodach prowadzących na piętro również dało się słyszeć powolne, powłóczące kroki w towarzystwie dysharmonijnych charkotów. Żywe trupy znalazły drogę do biura prywatnego detektywa, Randalla Michaelsa. Może chciały zasięgnąć porady.  
\- To akurat wina Malcolma Cartera – przyznał Sam, odwracając się przodem do barykady z mebli i na wszelki wypadek podpierając ją własnym ciałem. Mokre podeszwy butów zapiszczały na linoleum.  
\- Mówiłem, że facet jest alegorią wszelkiego zła – prychnął Dean, z grymasem bólu podnosząc się z krzesła, by dołączyć do Sama i podpierania barykady. Szkoda, że nie miał postury zapaśnika. Jeśli zapora nie wytrzyma, skończą jak trzy świnki zjedzone przez złego wilka, który dmuchnął, chuchnął i domek zdmuchnął. Chociaż teoretycznie wilka mieli po swojej stronie - zostawiona przy krześle Tara podniosła się i zawyła złowrogo, jak jej się czasami zdarzało na dźwięk karetki pogotowia na sygnale bądź policyjnego pościgu – w Basin City znacznie częstszego od przejazdu ambulansu.  
Za drzwiami biura detektywistycznego zamajaczyły niewyraźne sylwetki. Przytuliły się do szyby, przesłoniętej metalową szafką na dokumenty i imponujących biurkiem detektywa rozmiarów (ciekawe, co sobie rekompensował), waląc w nią całym ciałem i drapiąc rozcapierzonymi palcami. Ślina i krew rozbryzgiwały się na szkle, do którego dodatkowo przylepiały się strzępki tkanki, włosów i ubrań, gardłowe jęki i łomoty narastały, a wspomniana szyba zaczynała pokrywać się siateczką mikroskopijnych pęknięć. Klasyka.  
\- To może ja popiszę – pisnęła Miriam, wracając do Underwooda i myśląc gorączkowo, w czym pomagało jej obgryzanie skórki od kciuka. Jak Chandler opisałby żywe trupy? Odpowiedź nasuwała się sama – nijak, bo nigdy by się za coś takiego nie zabrał. Musiała poszukać natchnienia gdzie indziej.  
„Wspominając o zmartwychwstaniu, Pan Bóg miał raczej na myśli inny jego rodzaj niż żywe trupy” wystukała na maszynie, przypominając sobie rozważania Hershela z „Walking dead”. „Dlatego pojawiły się i zniknęły z ulic Basin City niczym sen złoty, mocno zaprawiony kacem po wypitym alkoholu i towarzyszącym mu zwidom. Bo bądźmy szczerzy – Basin City i żywe trupy? Ktoś tu powinien wytrzeźwieć…”.  
Oparci o barykadę Winchesterowie spojrzeli wyczekująco na oblepione straszydłami drzwi. Straszydeł już nie było. Na szybie pozostały ślady krwi i niezidentyfikowanych substancji organicznych, ale żywe trupy zniknęły jak wspomniany sen złoty, choć przecież nikt do końca nie wie, jak ów sen złoty wygląda. Sam zaśmiał się gardłowo, myśląc sobie, że od zawsze wierzył w moc słowa pisanego, Dean uniósł jedną brew (podniesienie drugiej utrudniały szwy), z niedowierzaniem przyglądając się siedzącej za biurkiem Miriam, a Tara urwała wycie w połowie tonu, niepomiernie zdziwiona zmianą sytuacji i ostrożnie zamerdała ogonem, jakby chciała przeprosić za niewczesne zachowanie.  
\- Jestem bogiem – oświadczyła uroczyście Miriam, odchylając się do tyłu na krześle, które mało nie wykonało salta w tył, przywołując ją tym samym do porządku. Krzesło boga nie powinno robić podobnych numerów.  
\- Świetnie – zgodził się Sam z sarkazmem i wskazał na Deana. – Więc, nim się obudzisz, może przywrócisz mu pamięć, bardzo proszę? Byłoby nam łatwiej.  
Dean wzruszył ramionami, rzucając ostatnie, upewniające spojrzenie na przeszklone drzwi, za którymi nie było już żywych trupów. Magia słowa pisanego, też coś. Ale jeśli działa…  
\- Ostrożnie z tym pisaniem o mojej skromnej osobie – powiedział ostrzegawczo, omijając psa, który postanowił położyć się pod biurkiem, by pilnować pani przed tym czymś, co się pojawiło i zniknęło, jak i nagłymi ruchami, mogącymi skończyć się upadkiem z krzesła i podchodząc do Miriam, by zajrzeć jej przez ramię.  
Na obudowie maszyny do pisania widniał złoty napis „Underwood Standard”, a nad nim przymocowano plakietkę z wizerunkiem kruka, jak gdyby kruki miały cokolwiek wspólnego z maszynami do pisania. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że czarne ptaszysko poruszyło skrzydłami, więc wzdrygnął się nerwowo. Nie pomógł fakt, że w tym momencie rozciągnięta pod biurkiem Tara postanowiła polizać go po łydce, skuszona nagim paskiem ciała między skarpetką a za krótką nogawką bawełnianych spodni – Chris musiał być od niego niższy.  
\- Boisz się, że zrobię ci krzywdę? – spytała Miriam z szelmowskim uśmiechem i zerknęła na niego kątem oka. – Spokojnie, będę łaskawą boginią…  
„Pamięć bywa rzeczą ulotną” zaczęła, świadoma jego wzroku utkwionego w zapisywanej przez nią kartce papieru. „Może dlatego Dean…  
Przerwała na chwilę, rzucając mu bezradne spojrzenie. Jeśli się nie myliła, magia słowa była związana z imionami, a ona miała pustkę w głowie. Zwilżyła wargi, marząc o łyku whisky i chcąc, nie chcąc, pomyślała o ustawionej na parapecie butelce Jacka Danielsa, którą jej zasłaniał. Alkohol rozjaśnia myśli. Oczywiście, nim je zupełnie zaciemni. Słowami Philipa Marlowe’a - wyjąłem biurową butelkę, nalałem drinka i pozwoliłem, by moje poczucie własnej wartości odpłynęło w siną dal…  
\- Jak się w końcu nazywasz? – spytała z wahaniem, odganiając myśli o whisky. – Smith?  
\- Winchester – warknął Sam spod barykady. – Dean Winchester.  
\- Jeśli on tak mówi… - zgodził się Dean, wzruszając ramionami obleczonymi w szary blezer. Dobrze byłoby wiedzieć, jak się człowiek nazywa, a jeszcze lepiej znać własną przeszłość, ale jeśli nie spodoba mu się to, co sobie przypomni? Zbyt dobrze walczył, nie miał problemu z zabijaniem, potrafił otworzyć zamknięte drzwi, tęsknił za kroplą czegoś mocniejszego i miał ochotę rozedrzeć Malcolma Cartera na strzępy – to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.  
„…Winchester postanowił podejść do niej wybiórczo, zachowując tylko najlepsze wspomnienia” pisała dalej Miriam.  
\- Najlepsze – prychnął Dean za jej plecami. – Bicie, topienie i uciekanie - po prostu najlepsze, co mi się w życiu przytrafiło.  
\- Cii – mruknęła kobieta. – Od czegoś musiałam zacząć.  
„Jednak jego pamięć nie zamierzała się poddawać” dopisała, mocniej dociskając literę „o”, która stawiała dodatkowy opór. „Wróciła, nie pytając go o zdanie. Chciał czy nie, przypomniał sobie wszystko, co się wydarzyło, poczynając od pierwszego misia, jakiego dostał jako niemowlę. Miś nie był w tym wszystkim najgorszy.”  
Nie musiała patrzeć na Deana, by wiedzieć, że zadziałało. Dramatycznie nabrał powietrza w płuca jak pływak wyskakujący nad powierzchnię wzburzonego morza i zrobił krok do tyłu. Uderzył plecami o wąski parapet, zrzucając segregator z dowodami zbrodni, popielniczkę z niedopałkami i ową butelkę whisky, o której marzyła, a która jakimś cudem nie rozbiła się, a jedynie przewróciła, rozlewając wokół drogocenny trunek – Miriam miała ochotę rzucić się na kolana i zbierać go palcami i zlizywać z podłogi, ale Tara ją wyprzedziła. Miała dłuższy język.  
\- Dean? – spytał zaniepokojony Sam, pochylając się do przodu, jakby chciał skoczyć i podtrzymać brata, gdyby ten nagle zechciał zemdleć. Bo wyglądał jakby chciał.  
\- K… mać – powiedział z pełnym przekonaniem Dean. – Naprawdę?  
\- Naprawdę – przyznał Sam, zastanawiając się, czy brat wszystko sobie przypomniał?  
Tak, widział to po wyrazie jego twarzy, gniewnej kresce na czole, grymasie ust, zaczepach szczęk przesuwających się pod skórą, przymrużeniu zielonych oczu. A jednocześnie Dean uśmiechnął się leciutko i niemal niezauważalnie skinął mu głową. Hej, Sammy, dobrze cię znowu widzieć…  
\- I po tym wszystkim załatwił mnie jakiś cholerny dżinn? – spytał z niesmakiem.  
Sam tylko rozłożył ręce.  
Miriam przeniosła wzrok z jednego Winchestera, przy drzwiach na drugiego, pod oknem. Dean w sekundę postarzał się o kilka lat, nabierając ostrości diamentu, doświadczenia Matuzalema i goryczki gorzkiej czekolady. Nie poddająca się, ale prześladowana sierotka Marysia ustąpiła miejsca komuś znacznie bardziej pewnemu siebie i niebezpiecznemu.  
\- Jednym słowem, wszystko, co mówił ten dryblas to prawda? – westchnęła, spoglądając na Sama z niemym pytaniem w brązowych oczach. Wciąż była niepocieszona po stracie whisky, starannie wylizywanej przez Tarę (podobno pies upodabnia się do swojego pana). – Łowcy, potwory, dżinn, zatruty sen. Kurczę, jakbym była królewną Śnieżką, co zjadła jabłuszko…  
\- Tak – odpowiedzieli bracia jednym głosem.  
Miriam prychnęła.  
\- Dobra, pogódźmy się z tym – powiedziała, nie do końca pogodzona. – W takim razie kogo jeszcze trzeba obudzić z tego snu śmiertelnego za pomocą magicznej maszyny do pisania?


	4. Chapter 4

_Jednak najsławniejszym antidotum jest mithridatum, o którym mówi się, że ów słynny król [Mitrydates] przez jego codzienne spożywanie uczynił swoje ciało zabezpieczonym przed zagrożeniem otrucia. Składa się ono z 1⅔ wrotyczy szerokolistnej, 20 g tataraku, po 8 g kolejno z wymienionych: dziurawca, gumy (aromatyczna żywica z drzewa o nazwie Ferula persica), sagapenum, soku akacji, irysa z Ilirii i kardamonu, 12 g anyżu, po 16 g kolejno z wymienionych: nardu galijskiego, korzenia goryczki oraz wysuszonych liści róży, 17 g soku z maku i tyleż samo pietruszki, po 20⅔ skalnicy, kąkoli i [tak zwanego] długiego pieprzu, 21 g styrax, po 24 kolejno: stroju bobrowego, kadzidła, soku hypocystu, mirry, soku z drzewa panax oraz tyleż samo malabathrum, ponadto po 24⅔ g kolejno: żywicy terebintowej, żywicy z galmanu i nasion kreteńskiej marchwi, 25 g nardu, opobalsamu i tasznika pospolitego, 28 g korzenia pontyjskiego i na koniec po 29 g szafranu, imbiru oraz cynamonu. Te [składniki] są ścierane i dodawane do miodu. Przeciwko truciznom podaje się [to wszystko] w winie [w ilości] kropli wielkości migdała"_   
_Celsus, De medicina, V, 23._

Pokój nr 12 w Super 8 Motel w Chanute, wcześniej zajmowany przez „agenta Smitha”, a następnie przez drugiego „agenta Smitha”, wciąż przypominał typowy pokój w motelu – tania wykładzina w ukrywające plamy esy floresy, byle jakie, minimalistyczne meble, wysłużony materac na łóżku, zdecydowanie za krótkim dla śpiącego na nim Sama Winchestera i potwornie wzorzysta kapa, którą troskliwie przykrył tamtego Garth. Jednak panował w nim o wiele większy bałagan, niż za czasów poszukującego dżinna starszego Winchestera. Oprócz na pół rozpakowanej, porzuconej pod łóżkiem brezentowej torby Deana, wąską, listewkową szafę, chybotliwą komodę, podłogę i pół łóżka zajmowały inne torby, torbiszcza, pakunki i pakuneczki, po części Sama, po części trzeciego z łowców. Stolik pod oknem wszerz i wzdłuż wypełniały miseczki do ucierania ziół, przyciemnione buteleczki, ceramiczne łyżeczki, menzurki, malutka waga i jeszcze mniejszy tygiel, przypominający fajkę wodną. Oraz słoiczek miody spadziowego i butelka czerwonego, kalifornijskiego wina.  
Garth - wysoki, przeraźliwie szczupły, młody mężczyzna o niezbyt proporcjonalnej budowie ciała, ale pięknych, brązowych oczach i nieśmiałym uśmiechu, siedział na krześle pod oknem i ucierał w misce olejek z kozłka lekarskiego, goryczkę i pokruszone liście róży, mamrocząc do siebie o znaczeniu proporcji i zezując na księgę „De medicina” Celsusa rozłożoną na parapecie. W pokoju unosiły się tak zmieszane zapachy, że trudno było stwierdzić, czy jest się w kuchni, aptece, ogrodzie czy pracowni alchemika. Nos śpiącego niespokojnym snem Sama Winchestera zmarszczył się zabawnie, a jego właściciel kichnął niegłośno, nie budząc się ze snu wywołanego miksturą z korzenia afrykańskiego. Bledszy niż zwykle, spocony, potargany i dręczony dziwaczą wonią poruszył się gwałtownie, śniąc o Mieście Grzechu.  
*  
Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął przed nami człowiek o kamiennej twarzy, w smokingu i w meloniku na głowie. Pod rondem melonika dostrzegłem groźnie wyglądające brwi, pod nimi zaś oczy, w których było mniej więcej tyle wyrazu, co w zakrętce od kanistra z benzyną.  
Raymond Chandler – Kłopoty to moja specjalność  
Siedząc na skraju masywnego biurka blokującego drzwi wejściowe do biura niejakiego Randalla Michaelsa, którego wciąż nie mieli okazji poznać, Sam czujnie obserwował stojącego pod oknem Deana, jakby ten był bombą z opóźnionym zapłonem, ale brat nieznacznie pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust – tym nie rozbitym.  
\- Nic mi nie jest, Sammy, z godnością zniosłem napływ wspomnień - burknął. - A czy teraz ktoś mógłby mi dać po głowie, żebym znowu o wszystkim zapomniał?  
\- Mogę o tym napisać – bąknęła Miriam, ale umilkła pod ciężarem spojrzenia starszego Winchestera. – Albo i nie.  
Poszukała wsparcia u Tary, ale psica była zajęta wylizywaniem resztek rozlanej whisky. Zdrajczyni.  
\- Pytałaś, kogo jeszcze powinniśmy obudzić – przerwał scenkę rodzajową Sam, odruchowym gestem głowy odrzucając włosy z czoła (robił to tak często, że nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy) i wyliczając na palcach, jakby obawiał się, że kimś zapomni. - Judith i Theę Carter. I Tony’ego Pearsona, łowcę, który wcześniej zajmował się dżinnem w Chanute. Nie wiem, czego może bać się Tony – lista strachów łowcy jest dłuższa niż cyrograf, ale podejrzewam, że Judith i Thea bały się Malcolma Cartera, bo raczej nie był zbyt dobrym mężem i ojcem.  
\- Jeśli to ten, którego spotkałem, to z pewnością nie był – zgodził się Dean, podnosząc do oczu lewą rękę z usztywnionymi łupkami palcami i przyglądając się jej z namysłem.  
„Malcolm Carter nie był zbyt dobrym mężem i ojcem” posłusznie wystukała na maszynie Miriam, zastanawiając się, kim właściwie był Carter, którego znała – dobrodziejem Basin City, nikczemnym szefem mafii, czy zwykłym tyranem domowym. „Judith i Thea Carter zjawiły się w biurze detektywistycznym Randalla Michaelsa, by tego dowieść”.  
Ledwo skończyła pisać, mocno podkreślając ostatnie „ść”, klamka w drzwiach wejściowych poruszyła się ostrożnie. Za szybą, poplamioną krwią i upstrzoną strzępkami ciała, ale nadal pyszniącą się dumnym napisem „Randall Michaels, prywatny detektyw” pojawiły się dwie postacie, większa i mniejsza, mniej i bardziej rozczochrana. Tara oderwała się od rozlanej whisky, zachwiała i usiadła z impetem, przechylając głowę na bok i uważnie przypatrując się nowo przybyłym – zapewne zastanawiała się, dlaczego dwoją jej się w oczach. Sam z Deanem rzucili się do odsuwania barykady z metalowej szafki na dokumenty i masywnego biurka, by przez powstałą ten sposób szparę mogła zajrzała przestraszona blondynka o potarganych włosach i kilku kilogramach nadwagi, a za nią, podobna do niej jak dwie krople wody, także potargana, lecz chudziutka nastolatka w markowych dżinsach, koszulce z napisem „To nie plotka, jestem słodka”, bluzie z logo Blue Comets z Chanute High Schoole i czerwonych trampkach. Matka i córka tuliły się do siebie jak dwie papużki nierozłączki.  
\- Kim… kim jesteście? – spytała bojaźliwie kobieta w przyciasnym dresie, kiedyś kremowym, obecnie mocno przybrudzonym, obrzucając ich przerażonym spojrzeniem, jak gdyby byli gromadą psychopatycznych morderców. W pewnym sensie – byli. Tara sapnęła, zionąc whisky i leniwie zamachała ogonem na znak, że jest nastawiona przyjacielsko. Winchesterowie i Miriam nie zamachali ogonami z braku ogonów, ale przybrali najbardziej przyjazne uśmiechy, na jakie ich było stać.  
\- Śnimy się wam – oznajmiła z powagą Miriam, wychylając się zza biurka. – Lepiej dla was, żebyście się obudziły.  
\- Ale tata nas goni – wyszeptała dziewczynka, oglądając się za siebie z paniką w oczach. – Z siekierą.  
\- Tym bardziej – mruknęła Miriam i z przyganą spojrzała na psicę, która przestała machać ogonem i z sapnięciem położyła się przy niej, kładąc pysk na wyciągniętych łapach i patrząc psim, błagalnym spojrzeniem, zwykle wyłudzającym najlepsze kąski, bądź przepraszającym za przeżucie dywanu. Nie tym razem, pijaczyno.  
\- Z siekierą – powtórzył Sam wolno i z namysłem.  
\- Z siekierą – przytaknęła Judith, przygarniając córkę do siebie i opiekuńczo otaczając krągłymi ramionami. W bladych, szaroniebieskich oczach zalśniły łzy, a dłoń z połamanymi tipsami powędrowała do policzka, na którym rozlewał się dorodny siniak. - Uciekałyśmy z piętra na piętro, a te korytarze… długie, niekończące się, z mnóstwem zamkniętych pokoi, zza których słychać było krzyki i błagania, a czasem dzikie śmiechy i odgłosy zabawy…  
\- I confetti – dodała Thea cichutko.  
\- Byłyście w Wieży? – zapytał Dean.  
Pamiętał już, kim jest i czego doświadczył w prawdziwym życiu, o ile Piekło, Niebo i Czyściec można było uznać za prawdziwe życie, ale wspomnienia z koszmaru dżinna były równie żywe. I on bywał w Wieży, rezydencji Malcolma Cartera, na samej jej górze, w kolistym pomieszczeniu pełnym ostrych krawędzi, narzędzi tortur i napakowanych testosteronem facetów o kanciastych twarzach i wyjątkowo twardych pięściach. Jakby to napisał Chandler – ich ogromne, szerokie szczęki wystawały do przodu niczym zderzak starodawnej lokomotywy. Uch. Chandler mu się udzielał.  
\- W Wieży? – spytała Judith niepewnie, przez chwilę bezdźwięcznie poruszając wargami. – Nie wiem, korytarze, pokoje, piętra, jak… jak w hotelu.  
\- Przypadkiem nie oglądałyście ostatnio „Lśnienia” Kubricka? – spytał z westchnieniem Sam, przy okazji odsuwając biurko dalej od drzwi, więc westchnienie mogło dotyczyć zarówno ciężkości mebla, jak i doboru filmów w rodzinie Carterów. – Hotel „Panorama”? Jack Nicholson ganiający z siekierą po korytarzach?  
1249  
\- Ale to tata nas gonił - powtórzyła Thea niepewnie, mnąc w palcach skraj niebieskiej bluzy. – Był na nas zły, bardziej niż zwykle, chociaż wyniosłam śmieci, umyłam naczynia, napisałam ten esej z historii i nie wróciłam od Louis po dziewiątej i…  
\- Malcolm Carter nie żyje – wszedł jej w słowo Sam i dodał przepraszająco. – Naprawdę mi przykro, mała. Znaleziono go na poboczu stanowej 159, odwodnionego do cna. Może nie był najlepszym ojcem i mężem, ale… nie żyje. Ten ktoś… to coś, co goniło was po korytarzach nie było nim.  
\- Nie żyje? – powtórzyła Judith, a w jej głosie zabrzmiało więcej ulgi niż smutku. Jeszcze raz odruchowo dotknęła posiniaczonego policzka, a później przesłoniła dłonią usta, bojąc się powiedzieć za dużo. – O Boże. Już nie musimy się bać?  
\- Nie musimy się bać, mamo…  
Bez ostrzeżenia obie z Theą zniknęły, rozsypując się w niebieski piasek, który zawirował w powietrzu i zblaknął do bladego błękitu, błękitu rozbielonego, bieli ledwo muśniętej błękitem, by wreszcie zniknąć na dobre.  
Tara kichnęła.  
\- Nie wiem, czy chcę zamienić się w niebieski pył – powiedział z powątpiewaniem Dean. – Bo, jak rozumiem, Judith i Thea Carter właśnie przezwyciężyły swój największy strach…  
\- Chcesz – mruknął Sam. – Inaczej się nie obudzisz.  
\- Wszyscy chcemy – zgodziła się z nim Miriam, poprawiając się na twardym krześle z wygiętym oparciem i pieszczotliwie dotykając przycisków maszyny do pisania. Pisanie zaczynało jej się podobać. Magia imion. Magia słów. – Pal diabli błękitny piasek. To kto jeszcze utknął w tym koszmarze? Tony Pearson?  
„Łowcy, tak jak gliny nigdy nie mówią do widzenia, bo zawsze mają nadzieję, że cię jeszcze ujrzą” napisała, parafrazując Chandlera. „Nie inaczej było z Tonym Pearsonem, który postanowił odwiedzić prywatnego detektywa, Randalla Michaelsa, by zasięgnąć u niego języka.”  
Wyczekująco spojrzała na uchylone drzwi wejściowe, ale tym razem nikt się w nich nie pojawił, a na schodach nie rozległy się najcichsze kroki. Tara sapnęła i wygodniej ułożyła się pod biurkiem – nic się nie dzieje, czas na drzemkę. Skonsternowana Miriam zerknęła pytająco na Sama, który potrząsnął głową, po czym jak w meczu ping-pongowym przeniosła wzrok na Deana, który wzruszył ramionami i skrzywił się, gdy przy tym ruchu zabolały go obandażowane żebra. Mogłaby napisać, że tajemniczym sposobem wszystkie jego obrażenia zagoiły się bez śladu, ale nie, nie ma mowy, by ją o to poprosił, jeśli sama na to nie wpadła.  
\- Skończył mi się magiczny pył wróżki? – zapytała niepewnie Miriam.  
1250  
\- Nie – westchnął Sam. - Obawiam się, że oznacza to, że Tony Pearson…  
\- Zszedł z tego i tamtego świata – dokończył za niego Dean. – Biedak. Później za niego wypijemy.  
Miriam pomyślała, że po odzyskaniu pamięci Dean zyskał na nieczułości, ale prawda była taka, że nie znała Tony’ego Pearsona, trochę zbyt wolno myślącego i niezbyt rozważnego łowcy, na pograniczu psychopatii, choć z pieśnią o zbawianiu ludzkości na ustach. W każdym razie epitafium dla niego zabrzmiało wyjątkowo sucho.  
\- Miriam, czas na Malcolma Cartera – przerwał jej rozmyślania Dean, pochylając się nad nią tak nisko, że szary, wciąż pachnący deszczem blezer musnął jej włosy i kładąc prawą dłoń tuż przy leżącym na biurku nożu. – O ile mam pokonać własne demony, zwyciężyć zło i rozsypać się w niebieski pył.  
\- Dean, jesteś pewien, że… – Sam zająknął się na widok wyrazu twarzy brata.  
\- Że sobie poradzę? – spytał sucho Dean. – Nie, ale w razie czego mam twoje wsparcie, nieprawdaż? Jak w Czyśćcu.  
Szpila była celna i niezupełnie na miejscu, biorąc pod uwagę, że Sam właśnie dobrowolnie wszedł do majaków wywołanych przez dżinna, by pomóc bratu się wybudzić. Dean pożałował swych słów w tej samej chwili, kiedy je wypowiedział. Skrzywił się i wykonał obandażowaną ręką ogólnie przepraszający gest, chociaż słowo „przepraszam” nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło. Nawet wobec brata pokasłującego krwią po Próbie. A właśnie, w koszmarze dżinna Sam wyglądał o wiele zdrowiej… może akurat on nie powinien się budzić.  
\- W Czyśćcu też byłeś? – spytała z westchnieniem Miriam, czując się nieco osaczona nachylającym się nad nią męskim ciałem. Blezer pachniał wilgocią, a Dean krwią, wodą kolońską Chrisa i deszczem. – I co, odpokutowałeś na tyle, by dostać się do Nieba?  
\- To nie taki rodzaj Czyśćca – burknął Dean, nie zmieniając pozycji. – Tak czy inaczej, do Nieba mi nie po drodze, bo chwilowo rządzi nim straszna suka. Bez urazy, Tara.  
\- Suka? – powtórzył zaskoczony Sam i Dean pojął, że nie zdążył powiedzieć mu o Naomi, która wyciągnęła Castiela z Czyśćca, by przy okazji zrobić mu niezłe pranie mózgu. Niezłe? W krypcie Lucyfera Cas o mało nie zatłukł go na śmierć.  
Tara nie poczuła urazy, bo drzemała w najlepsze. Gonitwa za żywymi trupami, zabawa w aportowanie, bieg przez most, whisky – zmęczyła się.  
\- Chyba wolałam, jak robiłeś za sierotkę Marysię – bąknęła Miriam niepewnie. – Byłeś mniej skomplikowany.  
\- Przyjmij moje szczere przeprosiny – zaśmiał się Dean. – A teraz bądź taka dobra i wywołaj Malcolma Cartera.  
„To niebywałe, co Miasto jest w stanie zrobić z byle kim” zaczęła Miriam i zamyśliła się, bo sama nie wiedziała, czy pisze o sobie, czy Malcolmie Carterze. „Z pospolitego tyrana domowego, który powinien popijać piwo przez telewizorem robi Ojca Założyciela, którego głównym zmartwieniem staje się, kogo dziś wydymać, nie brudząc sobie przy tym małego palca u ręki. Tego dnia Malcom Carter postanowił zaleźć za skórę prywatnemu detektywowi, Randallowi Michaelsowi w jego zapyziałym biurze, a co dziwniejsze, zjawił się w nim sam, bez zwykłej obstawy kamiennych posągów z Wyspy Wielkanocnej”.  
\- To się robi nudne – powiedziała po chwili, z niechęcią spoglądając na drzwi, przez które nikt nie zamierzał wchodzić. – Ja tu się staram, tak? I co? I nic.  
\- Przecież Malcolm Carter nie żyje – przypomniał Sam, zirytowanym gestem odgarniając włosy za ucho. Wciąż nie wiedział, o jakiej suce z Nieba mówił Dean i strasznie go to denerwowało. - Ktoś się pod niego podszywa.  
\- Cholerna magia imion – prychnęła Miriam, ale posłusznie zabrała się za poprawki w tekście.  
„Tego dnia mężczyzna, który przyjął tożsamość Malcolma Cartera postanowił” napisała i aż podskoczyła na krześle, gdy pchnięte z całych sił przeszklone drzwi wejściowe uderzyły o biurko, na którym siedział Sam, zrzucając go z niego i odłupując słuszny odprysk forniru z blatu. Chciała wejścia smoka, to go dostała.  
W drzwiach zmaterializował się zwalisty mężczyzna w białych półbutach z okutymi noskami, bakłażanowym garniturze w szerokie pasy z imponującymi klapami, pod marynarką którego wyraźnie rysowała się kabura z bronią, fuksjowej koszuli z jadeitowym piórem Watermana Patrician celnie wetkniętymi w kieszonkę i nie wróżącym niczego dobrego wyrazem twarzy, w której dominował kartoflasty nos i wąskie wargi. Dean wyprostował się jak rażony gromem, obudzona Tara zerwała na równe łapy, powarkując, jedynie zrzucony z biurka Sam zachował względny spokój, podszyty lekkim zaskoczeniem.  
\- Chyba żartujesz – powiedział, mierząc przybyłego wzrokiem od góry do dołu. – Właśnie zdążyliśmy cię opłakać, Tony.  
\- Tony? – spytał Dean i cofnął się o krok, ponownie lądując plecami na wąskim parapecie pod oknem, ale tym razem niczego z niego nie zrzucając. – Nie Malcolm?  
Impuls strachu był irracjonalny, ale nie potrafił go opanować – to twarz tego człowieka widział w Wieży, za każdym razem, kiedy jego ludzie bili go do nieprzytomności. „Pozbądźcie się ciała, wrzućcie do rzeki, zakopcie, spalcie, nieważne – do rana ma go tutaj nie być przypomniał sobie jego słowa, zapamiętane, gdy leżał na terakotowych płytkach w „pokoju zabaw” z rozciętym łukiem brwiowym, rozbitą wargą, połamanymi palcami lewej ręki, popękanymi żebrami i śladami razów na nagim ciele. Zacisnął prawą dłoń w pięść, aż pobielały mu knykcie, a z głębi gardła wydobył mu się ledwo słyszalny warkot, na dźwięk którego Tara nastroszyła futro na grzbiecie.  
Karmiony jego wściekłością stylizowany kruk z plakietki na maszynie do pisania nagle ożył, powiększył się i nabrał ciała, a czarne ptaszysko wylądowało na biurku, tuż obok noża, przyglądając się przybyłemu lśniącymi paciorkami przekrwionych oczu. Nie dostrzegł go nikt prócz Deana, nawet Miriam, której niemal usiadł na ręku.  
\- Malcolm, nie Tony – warknął mężczyzna, stając w rozkroku jak byk szykujący się do szarży na matadora i przyglądając się im spode łba. – Jakim cudem mnie tu ściągnęliście? Sam, Dean i laleczka ze szmatławej kroniki kryminalnej, znakomita kompania.  
Tara zawarczała w imieniu wszystkich pozostałych. W sukurs przyszedł jej siedzący na biurku kruk, który zakrakał ochryple, co nie wywołało większego wrażenia, bo słyszał go jedynie Dean.  
\- Waruj – powiedziała Miriam z niechęcią. Jak dla niej Tara mogłaby rozszarpać mężczyznę na strzępy, ale jeśli to był Tony Pearson, nie Malcolm Carter...  
\- Chyba za bardzo się wczułeś – zauważył z dużą dozą zdrowego rozsądku młodszy z Winchesterów, przesuwając się za plecy Pearsona i zmuszając go do odwrócenia wzroku od Deana i Miriam. – Nie zauważyłeś, że to wizja dżinna? Jesteś w koszmarze, Tony.  
\- Dla mnie to nie koszmar, a spełnienie marzeń – mężczyzna lekko zmienił pozycję, ustawiając się bokiem do obu Winchesterów i warującej, najeżonej Tary, by nie spuścić żadnego z oka i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, pokazując zbyt szerokie dziąsła. – Władza, pieniądze i piękne kobiety, nie wspominając o innych przyjemnościach.  
Tutaj spojrzał jednoznacznie na Deana i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, ukazując brak lewej górnej piątki.  
\- Zawsze chciałem ci dołożyć – powiedział tonem uprzejmej konwersacji. – Twojemu bratu także, ale nie było go pod ręką. Pieprzeni bracia Winchester.  
Dean skrzywił się i nie spuszczając wzroku z roześmianego mężczyzny, sięgnął powolutku po nóż leżący pod opieką kruka. W tej chwili nie było w nim ani odrobiny z ofiary, która wiecznie ucieka przed prześladowcami, by raz za razem dać się schwytać i przeżyć kolejny łomot. Nie tak dawno wszystkie czyśćcowe stworzenia duże i małe znały ten wyraz twarzy i na jej widok wiały gdzie pieprz rośnie. Malcolm nie był w Czyśćcu, ale to nie usprawiedliwiało jego zbytniej pewności siebie.  
Sam przekrzywił głowę, jakby chciał się lepiej przyjrzeć łowcy, który postanowił przejść na ciemną stronę mocy i mimo wszystko, spróbował przemówić mu do rozsądku.  
\- Nawet jeśli koszmar wydaje ci się spełnieniem marzeń, przypominam, że właśnie leżysz na szpitalnym łóżku i umierasz – powiedział beznamiętnym tonem. – Zabiłem dżinna, ale jego jad wciąż krąży w twoich żyłach. Nie nacieszysz się byciem ojcem chrzestnym, chyba, że się obudzisz, a żeby się obudzić, musisz odpuścić.  
\- Och, jak mi go żal – wycedził Dean przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Mam to gdzieś – oświadczył Tony, prostując się i zakładając ręce na piersi, zapewne po to, by mieć łatwiejszy dostęp do kabury pod pachą. Musiałby jeszcze odpiąć marynarkę, ale…– Basin City trwa wiecznie, nigdy się nie skończy.  
\- Nigdy nie mówi nigdy – nie powstrzymała się Miriam. Widząc, że Dean sięga po nóż i chcąc odwrócić od niego uwagę Pearsona, dodała z namysłem. – Rozumiem, że ten facet bał się, że stanie się zły? Ha, udało mu się.  
\- Wiem, że to co robimy bywa… - Samowi na chwilę zabrakło słów. – Powiedzmy, że stąpamy po cienkim lodzie, ale staramy się nie przekraczać pewnych granic.  
Pochylony nad Miriam, przestępującym z nóżki na nóżkę krukiem i nożem Dean prychnął, nie do końca przekonany, ale brat zgromił go wzrokiem.  
\- Staramy się – powtórzył Sam i ponownie zwrócił do Tony’ego Pearsona. – Odpuść, stary. Poniosło cię i zaszalałeś, ale to tylko koszmar dżinna, nic nie działo się naprawdę, więc…  
\- Dziękuję ci bardzo – zawarczał Dean. – Nie działo się naprawdę, tak? Po prostu świetnie.  
„Chociaż, może nie działo się, ani nie dzieje – spójrz na tego pieprzonego, stroszącego pióra i kłapiącego dziobem kruka, którego nikt nie widzi” pomyślał w tym samym momencie. „Zwariować można…”  
\- I kto niby ma mnie pouczać, jak nie być złym? – spytał Tony z niesmakiem, wskazując na Sama, by chwilę później wycelować oskarżycielski palec w stronę Deana. – Gość z krwią demona, który wywołał Apokalipsę, czy kochający braciszek, który w jego imieniu dąży po trupach do celu? Pieprzeni Winchesterowie?  
\- On was chyba nie lubi – domyśliła się Miriam, bezpieczna za swoją magiczną maszyną do pisania i czująca się z nią znacznie pewniej. W końcu zawsze mogła napisać, że Tony Pearson zginął na miejscu, trafiony przez apopleksję. Gdyby zdążyła.  
Bowiem Tony Pearson może i zdecydował się stać tym złym, ale nie zgłupiał, ani nie stracił refleksu. Sam go zagadywał, ale Dean jednoznacznie sięgał po nóż, więc poczuł  
1255  
się usprawiedliwiony do rozpoczęcia ataku. Nie tracił czasu na odpinanie kabury, lecz niespodziewanie przechylił się nad biurkiem, chwycił ciężkiego Underwooda i cisnął nim w stojącego przy drzwiach młodszego z Winchesterów. Zarówno Sam, jak i maszyna do pisania wpadli na przeszklone wejście i rozbili je w grad odłamków, bezpowrotnie niszcząc napisane wspak słowa „Randall Michaels, prywatny detektyw”.  
Dean ruszył do ataku niemal w tym samym momencie, co Tony, ale nie zdążył. Rezydujący na biurku kruk kłapnął ostrym dziobem, odganiając go od noża. „W końcu jesteś ze mną, czy przeciwko mnie?” pomyślał Dean z oburzeniem. Niesprawne, obandażowane palce lewej ręki musnęły materiał szarej marynarki w szerokie pasy, podczas gdy Tony wykonywał półobrót z maszyną do pisania w objęciach.  
Miriam krzyknęła z całego serca. Najeżona Tara wyprysnęła spod jej nóg i rzuciła się na Tony’ego Pearsona, który, nawet nie patrząc, kopnął ją podkutym butem i poprawił raz jeszcze, aż zwinęła się w miejscu i zaskomlała.  
Rzut Underwoodem, brzdęk tłuczonego szkła i łomot czegoś ciężkiego padającego na ziemię, stłumiony okrzyk Sama, trzepot skrzydeł kruka, krzyk Miriam i skomlenie psa. Dean nie słyszał i nie widział niczego, oprócz zwalistego ciała Pearsona, Cartera, Ojca Założyciela - jak go zwał, tak go zwał. Wyskoczył zza biurka jak pocisk, po drodze zgarniając nóż i wpadł na znienawidzonego przeciwnika, zbijając go nóg - nie na tyle, bo obaj znaleźli się na podłodze, ale na tyle, by wpadli na przewrócone krzesło i stojak na ubrania, a razem z nimi na poobtłukiwaną ścianę.  
Skupiony na Pearsonie Dean nie zauważył, że brat nie zbiera się z ziemi tak szybko jak powinien. Sam miał wprawę w byciu rzucanym o ściany i meble, ale tym razem przeszklone drzwi okazały się złośliwe – odłamek szkła przeciął tętnicę nad obojczykiem. Ciężki złom maszyny do pisania, który nabił mu siniaka na goleni i reszta odłamków szyby wbijających się w ciało i upodabniających go do najeżonego szkłem jeżozwierza nie miały większego znaczenia – to jedno cięcie wystarczyło. Rozpaczliwie zacisnął palce na szyi, ale krew nie dawała się zatamować. Biała koszula nasiąkała czerwienią jak gąbka.  
Widząc, co się z nim dzieje, skulona przy zwiniętym w kłębek psie Miriam chciała do niego podbiec, ale nie mogła przedostać się przez mężczyzn siłujących się w przejściu. Pearson zablokował rękę z nożem, przyciskając Deana do ściany, nie uchronił się przed kopnięciem w podbrzusze, ponownie zablokował cios, choć z bolesnym stęknięciem, dotyczącym owego kopnięcia, uderzył drugą ręką Winchestera o stojak, łamiąc już i tak połamane palce, wykorzystał przewagę, ponownie uderzając przeciwnikiem o drewnianą zawalidrogę – tym razem zaprotestowały pęknięte deanowe żebra, po czym do oporu wykręcił dłoń z nożem, a ten brzęknął o podłogę. Sięgnął do kabury. Dean nie miał zamiaru się poddawać – sprzedał mu kolejne kopnięcie kolanem, poprawił łokciem w splot słoneczny, szarpnął i odskoczył, co wykorzystał wyimaginowany kruk, który znienacka wpadł między walczących, trzepocząc skrzydłami i celując ostrym dziobem w oczy Tony’ego. Pearson nie widział go, ale musiał coś poczuć, bo odruchowo odwrócił twarz. „Jednak jesteś po mojej stronie” przemknęło przez myśl Deanowi, nim, kierując się przykładem czarnego ptaszyska – celuj w oczy, przycisnął przeciwnika całym ciałem do ściany (pal diabli żebra i połamane palce), wyszarpnął pióro Watermana z kieszeni jego fuksjowej koszuli i wbił mu go w prawy oczodół aż po złotą nasadkę. Pearson nie przeżyłby tego nawet wtedy, gdyby był żywym trupem.  
Dean puścił go jak szmacianą lalkę, spojrzał na Sama i zmartwiał, widząc brata siedzącego na odłamkach szkła i drewnianej futryny i wykrwawiając się w takim tempie, że już niewiele krwi zostało mu w żyłach. Przypadł do niego, po drodze ściągając blezer przez głowę i mocno zaciskając palce na kłębie materiału, próbował zatamować krwawienie. Bez skutku. Szary sweter w mgnieniu oka nabrał koloru bakłażanu.  
\- Miriam, pisz! – krzyknął, nie odwracając wzroku od bladej jak opłatek twarzy Sama. – Budź nas!  
Poczuł mrowienie w ściskających prowizoryczny opatrunek palcach i z niedowierzaniem spostrzegł, że zaczynają się na nich rysować niebieskie kreski, wijące się spiralami coraz wyżej i wyżej, sięgając przedramienia, ramienia, szyi… Za chwilę zamieni się w kopczyk błękitnego piasku, który na pewno nie pomoże Samowi.  
\- Pisz! – wrzasnął.  
\- Na czym? – jęknęła Miriam, która klęczała przy Tarze, obmacując czarne futro – pies skomlał boleśnie i lizał ją po ręku. Solidne kopnięcia okutych butów Pearsona mogły połamać żebra i spowodować krwotok wewnętrzny. Zabiłaby skurczybyka, gdyby jeszcze żył. – Underwooda szlag trafił.  
Rzeczywiście, leżąca na podłodze maszyna do pisania miała powyginaną obudowę, oberwaną plakietkę z krukiem, zablokowany wałek, a przyciski z „a” i „s” zwinęły się w precel. Miriam jeszcze raz pogłaskała Tarę po pysku i podniosła się z klęczek. Gwałtownie wyciągnęła szufladę biurka, wyrwała z niej plik kartek maszynowych i niepełną buteleczkę z atramentem i rozejrzała się w popłochu, szukając czegokolwiek do pisania. Jak na złość nigdzie nie walały się nawet najtańsze pióra, czy choćby ogryzki ołówków – sekretarka Randalla Michaelsa musiała być wyjątkowo uporządkowana. Słysząc trzepot skrzydeł, Miriam spojrzała na Malcolma Cartera, to jest - Tony’ego Pearsona i zamarła. Spory, lśniąco czarny kruk – zapewne ten sam, który zwidywał się Deanowi, siedział na twarzy trupa i wydziobywał mu lewe oko, niegdyś szaroniebieskie, obecnie galaretowato krwiste. Z drugiego oka starczała jadowicie zielona nasadka pióra Waterman Patrician. Zawahała się, ale jeden rzut oka na Sama - bezwładnego w objęciach Deana, który od stóp do głowy wyglądał jak pokryty błękitnymi tatuażami, wijącymi mu się pod skórą, a drugi na popiskującą Tarę sprawił, że nachyliła się nad trupem, machnięciem ręki odpędziła kruka i wyszarpnęła pióro, ociekające posoką, limfą i czymś, co można by uznać za mózg. Z obrzydzeniem wytarła stalówkę w rękaw marynarki Sama, rozpostarła kartkę na biurku, przygładzając ją drżącą ręką i skorzystała z atramentu, częściowo rozlewając go na blat i otwartą szufladę. Co i tak nie miało większego znaczenia.  
„Jeśli ktoś rzeczywiście chce się obudzić, to nie ma sposobu, by mu w tym przeszkodzić” nabazgrała pospiesznie mieszaniną krwi i atramentu. „A oni bardzo chcieli. Miriam Dunn i Tara, Sam i Dean Winchesterowie, jak i połowa cholernego Basin City, które tak naprawdę nie istniało, ocknęli się jak królewna Śnieżka obudzona pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości.”  
„Proszę” pomyślała błagalnie. „Proszę”.  
Jej błaganie zostało wysłuchane.  
Otaczająca ich rzeczywistość zatrzęsła się w posadach. Przed oczyma zawirował błękitny pył, układający się w kolumny, rządki, wiersze - wersy nieznanego pisma runicznego. Matrix miał zielone cyferki, Tron – świetliste bity, dżinn ani chybi układ z Piaskowym Dziadkiem, który hojnie sypał piaskiem zapomnienia. Niebieskim. Miriam mocno zacisnęła powieki i dała się porwać wirowi, czując się, jakby trafiła w sam środek burzy piaskowej – ziarenka zgrzytały jej w zębach, smagały po odsłoniętej skórze, wciskały się do ust, nosa i oczu, szarpały, kąsały, gryzły, wżerały się w ubranie i ciało, odsłaniały kości, krążyły w krwioobiegu, zatykały oddech, unicestwiały. Rozpadała się.  
Rozpadła.  
*  
Kiedy ośmieliła się uchylić sklejone powieki, spojrzała wprost w biały sufit i rażąco jaskrawą lampę, więc czym prędzej zamknęła je z powrotem. Leżała na łóżku, twardym jak nieszczęście i na pewno nie jej własnym, ciało miała jednocześnie sztywne i obolałe, głowę ciężką jak z ołowiu, a usta wyschnięte na wiór i straszliwie chciało jej się pić – nic dziwnego, przecież przeżyła burzę piaskową. Nie, nie przeżyła, toż to był tylko sen. Koszmar. Zesłany przez dżinna.  
Ha, ha, chyba wypiła zbyt dużo dżinu z tonikiem.  
\- Mamo? – spytał ktoś niepewnie, z nadzieją, więc zmusiła się do ponownego otworzenia oczu i przetoczenia ociężałej głowy w stronę cichego głosu.  
\- Annie? – wychrypiała, widząc przy łóżku własną córkę, w odwiecznych, spranych dżinsach i koszulce z postacią z ulubionej mangi, która wyglądała na zmartwioną i niewyspaną, bledziutka jak opłatek i z podpuchniętymi oczyma.  
\- Mamo! – twarz dziewczynki zmieniła się w mgnieniu oka, jakby ktoś zapalił jasną żarówkę. - Obudziłaś się?!  
\- Nie, kochanie, śpię dalej – wyszeptała Miriam i uśmiechnęła się spierzchniętymi wargami. – Ale ten sen bardzo mi się podoba…  
\- Boże, mamo, ale nas nastraszyłaś! Ja, ja… lecę po tatę i Kitty! – wykrzyknęła Annie, poderwała się z krzesła, aż oparcie uderzyło o ścianę, w biegu pogładziła Miriam po ręku – wychudzonym jak szczapa, z wenflonem wbitym w ozdobione dziwacznymi błękitnymi spiralami przedramię i, ślizgając się na podeszwach trampek, wybiegła z pokoju. Szpitalnego, sądząc po wystroju i przesadnie optymistycznym, oranżowym kolorze ściany, ozdobionej małym telewizorem na żetony.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, nigdzie się nie wybieram – wymamrotała do siebie Miriam. – Tak tu sobie poleżę…


	5. Epilog

_\- Skąd u takiego bezwzględnego faceta tyle delikatności? - spytała z namysłem._   
_\- Gdybym nie był bezwzględny, to już dawno bym nie żył. Gdybym nie potrafił być delikatny, nie zasługiwałbym na to, żeby żyć._   
_Raymond Chandler – Playback_

Dean stał z rękoma wciśniętymi w kieszenie kurtki (właściwie z jedną ręką wciśniętą w kieszeń, bo druga była częściowo usztywniona i palce nie do końca chciały się zginać), opierając się o bok czarnego chevroleta impali z 1967 roku i bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w podjazd Motelu Super 8 w Chanute, na którym, prócz impali, parkowały zaledwie cztery samochody, w tym poobijany landrover Gartha. Powrót do rzeczywistości nie przyniósł mu spokoju ducha, oj nie. Martwił się o Kevina, ślęczącego na demoniczną tabliczką, chociaż cieszył się, że ślęczy nad nią w Bunkrze, gdzie był bezpieczniejszy. Martwił się o Castiela, który mało nie zatłukł go na śmierć i zniknął z anielską tabliczką Bóg wie gdzie. A przede wszystkim martwił się o Sama, który co prawda nie wykrwawił się na śmierć w świecie dżinna, ale w tym świecie znowu wyglądał jak z krzyża zdjęty. I pomyśleć, że to dopiero pierwsza Próba. Co będzie dalej? Galopujące suchoty? Jakim cudem brat ma w tym stanie zamknąć wrota Piekieł? Pan Bóg miał dziwaczne poczucie humoru...  
W motelowym pokoju Sam i Garth pakowali ich dobytek, ostrożnie obchodząc się jedynie z bronią i składnikami antidotum na truciznę dżinna. Dean widział ich kątem oka przez zakurzone okno, ale nie kwapił się z pomocą. Nie, żeby przeszkadzały mu w tym trzy usztywnione palce lewej dłoni, doskonale radził sobie jedna ręką. Po prostu przez chwilę chciał być sam, by spokojnie pomyśleć. Niespokojnie pomyśleć. W każdym razie – pomyśleć.  
Parking zaścielały żółte, brązowe i czerwone liście, gubione przez klony zasadzone wzdłuż bungalowów. Trawniki rudziały, na klombie przed wyjazdem z motelu zapanowały marcinki i astry, powietrze się oziębiało. Nadchodził październik. Niebo przypominało spłowiałą, błękitną materię poprzetykaną siwymi nitkami. Zbyt dużo niebieskości. Ostatnio Dean nie przepadał za błękitem, tym bardziej, że jako pamiątka po dżinnie zostały mu niebieskie spirale wokół nadgarstków, które, gdyby ktoś pytał, z trudem możnaby uznać za tatuaże. Lepsze to niż blizny czy ślady po oparzeniach, ale dziwaczne. Będzie musiał przeprosić się z bransoletkami, żeby je zasłonić.  
\- Grosik za twoje myśli – powiedziała kobieta, która wynurzyła się z podcienia motelowego bungalowu. Blade słońce przefiltrowane przez liście klonu kładło się na niej jaśniejszymi i ciemniejszymi plamami, jakby zdawała się ułudą, chociaż była o wiele bardziej materialna.  
Dean drgnął, ale nie przesadnie. Miał nauczkę, żeby nie zamyślać się pod wczesnojesiennym, błękitnym niebem, ale znał ten głos i pamiętał tą twarz. Być może w nieco młodszej wersji, ale... Ciemne oczy, pełne usta pociągnięte czerwoną szminką, ciemne, przetykane siwizną włosy upięte w wymyślny kok, dzianinowa sukienka vintage, podkreślająca ciut zbyt pełną sylwetkę, całkiem zgrabne nogi w butach na obcasach… Miriam zachowała styl.  
Jej pies także. Tara wypadła zza budynku i rzuciła się do powitania, kręcąc się wokół jego nóg, wciskając pysk gdzie się dało, wspinając na tylne łapy i radośnie machając ogonem. Dean zaśmiał się z całego serca i pochylił, czochrając ją po czarnych kudłach, drapiąc za uszami i poklepując po grzbiecie, co nie było takie łatwe, bo psica kręciła się wokół niego jak zakręcony bączek.  
\- Już wiem, myślałeś o Tarze – roześmiała się Miriam, podchodząc bliżej i ponad głową rozradowanego psa podając mu paczuszkę obwiązaną wstążką, obowiązkowo niebieską. – Ona o tobie na pewno, jesteś jej ulubionym podtopionym kociakiem.  
\- Przecież to nie jest… - zaczął Dean, ale machnął ręką i jeszcze raz poczochrał psa po grzbiecie.  
\- Nie – przyznała Miriam, uśmiechając się lekko. – Jej dżinn nie porwał, więc nie powinna cię pamiętać, ale wygląda na to, że pokochała cię od pierwszego wejrzenia.  
\- Jak jej pani? – spytał zaczepnie Dean, przejmując paczuszkę i przytrzymując dłoń Miriam w swojej. Drugą rękę z palcami unieruchomionymi szyną trzymał wzdłuż boku i na ten widok poczuła ukłucie deja vu – ten, czy inny świat, Dean zawsze pakował się w tarapaty. Co nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia, gdy swobodnie opierając się o bok impali, przyciągnął ją bliżej. Tara raz jeszcze zamachała ogonem, po czym zajęła się obwąchiwaniem przednich opon. Tyle ciekawych zapachów…  
\- Nie pozwalaj sobie – prychnęła Miriam, usiłując utrzymać równowagę i nie zgnieść paczki. – Jestem stateczną żoną i matką, nie zakochuję się w niegrzecznych młodzieńcach w typie Jamesa Deana.  
\- Dean by się zgadzał – przyznał Winchester, uśmiechając się lekko. – Ale mówiłem ci już, że nie jestem taki młody.  
Miriam zajrzała mu w twarz, na której wciąż widać było ślady odwodnienia, wyczerpania i pobicia, co prawda, nie przez ludzi Malcolma Cartera, a Castiela, ale siniaki pozostały siniakami. Kurze łapki w kącikach oczu, zmarszczki mimiczne, kilkudniowy zarost. Nie, nie był aż tak młody, jak jej się wydawało, ale i tak była od niego starsza.  
Tara oderwała się od samochodowych opon i postanowiła sprawdzić, co takiego znajduje się w paczce, trzymanej przez ludzi, mało nie wytrąciła im jej z ręki, po czym, skarcona, położyła się na trawniku, popatrując na nich z wyrzutem, bo paczuszka upojnie pachniała jedzeniem.  
\- Nie mów, że chciała zjeść twoją powieść? – zaśmiał się Dean, niechętnie odsuwając od Miriam i obmacując paczkę przez papier. – Już zdążyłaś ją wydać?  
\- Jeszcze nie – odpowiedziała, podkreślając słówko „jeszcze” i już tęskniąc za jego dotykiem. – I nie macaj. To małe co nieco na drogę - kanapki z bekonem, sałatą i pomidorami. I szarlotka. Szarlotkę piekła moja młodsza córka, więc nie mogę za nią ręczyć.  
\- Szarlotka – powtórzył Dean głosem uwodzicielskim jak płynny miód. – Rozpieszczasz mnie, tak?  
\- Tak – zgodziła się Miriam i przełknęła z trudem. Jeśli Dean będzie przemawiał do niej takim tonem, nie ręczy za siebie. I nic a nic nie pomoże jej zapisanie się do Anonimowych Alkoholików, do których już się zapisała - musiałaby jeszcze odwiedzić Anonimowych Seksoholików. – Ciebie i Sama i tego chudzielca w kowbojskim kapeluszu. Oto ja, prawdziwa matka Teresa, rozpieszczająca wszystkich wokół, która wróciła do gotowania, sprzątania, prowadzenia zajazdu i – sama w to nie wierzę, cholernych robótek ręcznych.  
\- I męża – mruknął domyślnie Dean, wieloznacznie unosząc brew.  
\- I męża – przyznała Miriam, po czym nie wytrzymała i sama się do niego przygarnęła, kładąc rękę na piersi obleczonej w czarną koszulkę i ciepłą, flanelową koszulę w czerwoną kratę, a drugą oplatając mu kark, kryjący się pod postawionym na sztorc kołnierzem drelichowej kurtki. Jej przedramiona także zdobiły błękitne spirale, takie jak na rękach Deana, szyi Sama i zapewne nadgarstkach Judith i Thei Carter – dżinn pozostawił swoim ofiarom niezatartą pamiątkę. – Co nie znaczy, że nie będę tęsknić, młody.  
\- Staruszka się znalazła – prychnął i przytulił ją, nie zważając na paczkę z kanapkami i ciastem, której zagroziło spłaszczenie na naleśnik. Leżąca na pokrytym barwnymi liśćmi trawniku Tara zastrzygła uszami, z niepokojem przyglądając się poczynaniom pani, a oni całowali się niespiesznie, z namysłem, smakując każdą sekundę.  
\- Mhm – wymruczała kobieta, przerywając pocałunek z braku tchu i w rozmarzeniu dotykając własnych ust. – Akurat to warto zapamiętać.  
\- A przecież wspomnienia są takie ulotne – zakpił Dean, z przyjemnością patrząc na nią zmrużonymi oczyma, które w jesiennym słońcu nabrały barwy miodowej whisky. – Jak sen.  
\- Chyba, że się je zapisze – powiedziała pragmatycznie Miriam i roześmiała się na widok przerażonego wyrazu jego twarzy. – Przecież miałam przezwyciężyć swój strach przed pisaniem, prawda?  
\- Ani mi się waż – jęknął Dean, ale było już za późno.  
*  
 _Baby łżą na każdy temat...po prostu, żeby nie wyjść z wprawy._  
 _Raymond Chandler – Żegnaj, laleczko_

Hipnotyczna, uzależniająca, iskrząca seksem i erotyką powieść, której nie sposób odłożyć. Gospodyni domowa spotyka młodszego od siebie, atrakcyjnego mężczyznę z tajemniczą przeszłością i ku swojemu zdumieniu odkrywa, że po raz pierwszy zaczyna rozumieć, czym jest pożądanie w swej najczystszej, pierwotnej postaci. Czy wiszący w powietrzu, pełen namiętności romans będzie początkiem końca czy obietnicą czegoś niezwykłego? Jaką tajemnicę skrywa przeszłość Deana i jak wielką władzę mają drzemiące w nim demony?  
,,50 odcieni miłości” to odważna, erotyczna powieść nazywana „Zmierzchem” dla dorosłych - sama autorka przyznaje, że pomysł na książkę zaczerpnęła właśnie z fascynacji światem nadprzyrodzonym. Miriam Dunn pisała ją z myślą o kobietach. „To fantazja o miłości. Jeśli jesteś mężatką od tylu lat co ja, dzięki książce możesz ponownie doświadczyć pierwszej miłości. To fantazja, która odciąga cię od zmywania i prania” - tłumaczyła brytyjskiemu „Guardianowi”, który porównał ,,50 odcieni miłości” do skandalizujących powieści z przełomu XIX i XX w. – „Dziwnych losów Jane Eyre” Charlotte Bronte i „Szejka” E. M. Hulla. Od samego początku książka wzbudzała wiele kontrowersji. Niektórzy ją ubóstwiają, biorąc za opowieść o skomplikowanych relacjach kobiety i mężczyzny, inni ją nienawidzą, widząc w niej wulgarną pornografię. Część amerykańskich bibliotek bojkotuje ,,50 odcieni miłości”, wykluczając książkę ze swoich zbiorów. W Westlake w Ohio dokonano nawet symbolicznego spalenia egzemplarzy książki, w popiół obrócony został czytnik e-booków. „Ta książka to sama pornografia, nie sądziłam, że będzie tak straszna” - mówiła jedna z uczestniczek palenia.  
 _New York Times, 28 czerwca 2015 roku_


End file.
